Sally Sparks: The girl who will change everything
by sweeneypotterlover
Summary: A new girl comes into the DWMA. And if you remember the credits at the end of the last episode, there is a snake with arrows on it, so I decided to have Medusa. But, she changes. Everyone will change, except Black*Star. My first story for the Sally Sparks series. I don't know how many I will write though.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was bored, and I decided to write a story for soul eater! Don't judge me on this, but in the last episode credits, you see a snake with arrows on it, so in this story, Medusa comes back! I also made up my own character, so again, don't judge. Enjoy!**

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tusbaki, Crona, Kid, Liz, and Patty sat at their desks, waiting for class to begin. It was supposed to begin 20 minutes ago, but Professor Stein hadn't shown up yet.

"What's taking him so long?" Soul asked, as he placed his feet on his desk, and placed his hands behind his head. He looked over at Maka, who had her nose stuck in a book like usual.

"Maybe he is just late." Tusbaki said, slightly shrugging.

"Or dissecting something." Soul said, smirking.

"Maka-CHOP!" The book slammed against Soul's head. Patty laughed, which was normal. Soon, the classroom door opened, and Professor Stein walked in, with a girl, who was Maka's age. She had long, brown hair and big grey eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, black shorts, yellow and white sneakers, and a silver necklace with a lightning bolt on it.

"Sorry I'm late class, but I was meeting with Lord Death. This is our new student, Sally Sparks." Maka heard some girls giggle at Sally's name. "Sally, go sit by that girl up there, next to the boy who had a book slammed onto his head." Sally nodded, and walked up the steps, and sat down next to Maka. She placed her book down, and looked over at Maka.

"Hello. I'm Maka. Nice to meet you Sally." Maka held out her hand. Sally took Maka's hand, and shook it. "This is my weapon, Soul," Maka said, pointing to Soul, who was now rubbing his head. "This is Black*Star, Tusbaki, Crona, Kid, Liz, and Patty." She said pointing to the others. Sally waved at them, smiling a bit. An item went right past their heads, and flew into the desk behind them. They turned to face the front of the class.

"Next time, I won't miss. Now listen." Stein said, before starting to talk again. As everyone stared at the front again, Sally opened her book she had. Maka tried to see what she was reading, but the book closed before she could read what was in the book. Sally took out a small notebook, and wrote something down, before putting it away. For the rest of the class, Maka saw Sally open the book, close it, and write something down in her notebook about 15 more times before the bell rang. Sally stood up, and walked down the staircase.

"Hey Sally, do you want to hang out after school with us?" Maka asked, before Sally could get away from them. She smiled and nodded. "Great! We'll meet you on the front steps at 3:30." Sally nodded, before walking down the steps, and towards Stein.

"What are we going to do with her?" Soul asked.

"We will do what we did with Crona. We will make her feel at home." Maka said, before walking down the steps, and leaving her classroom with her friends.

"Come Sally. Lord Death wishes to speak with you about things we couldn't talk about this morning." Stein said, walking down the hallway. Sally nodded, and followed Stein to meet Lord Death again.

* * *

"Sally, it's so nice to meet you." Marie said as Sally walked onto the platform to see Lord Death. Sally smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Marie." Sally said, before turning to face Lord Death. "You wanted to see me Lord Death?"

"Yes. We have found the witch soul you need to collect to become a death scythe. She is a very dangerous with. Are you sure you don't need help?" Lord Death asked, looking down at Sally. She nodded. He noticed Sally's notebook, and the page in the book she had marked. "What is in the notebook Sally?"

"Yes Sally, you were writing in it all class. What is in it that is important?" Stein asked, taking the notebook from Sally. He opened it, and turned the screw in his head. He looked at Sally. She was looking down at her feet. "Sally, why are you taking notes on witch Medusa?"

"I just find her interesting. A witch that can send arrows and snakes seem sort of cool. And from the picture in the book, she looks pretty cool." Sally said, taking her notebook back from Stein.

"Well Sally, you will get to meet her tonight, since she is the witch you will fight." Death said. Sally looked up at him, before looking down, a frown taken over her face. "Why the sad face?" He asked. Sally looked up at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Good day Lord Death." Sally said, before she began to walk away. She didn't know it, but her right hand had turned into her sword, which was almost touching the ground.

* * *

Maka and Soul were sitting in the park with the others and Sally. Crona and Sally were looking at clouds, Kid was making sure that everything by him was perfect, Liz was doing her nails, Patty had made a giraffe out of sand, and was now beating it up, and Tusbaki was watching Black*Star hold himself up with two fingers. Maka sat on a park bench with Soul, who was taking in the sun. Maka hand her nose in her book again.

"She seems more at home now. She was faster than Crona." Soul said, looking over at Crona and Sally. He smiled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, she isn't the daughter of Medusa, so that's probably why." Maka said, putting down her book. Sally and Crona sat up, but then Sally suddenly stood up. Her hand now a large hammer. She was looking up at the sky, now that the sun was setting.

"I have to go now guys. Thanks for letting me hang out with you." Sally said, her hand going back to normal. She picked up her book, and ran off. Black*Star looked up at Maka.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"She probably has to do something and forgot about it." Tusbaki said, looking at Black*Star. He stood up, and walked towards Maka.

"You make strange friends Maka. But some of your friends are cool, and your favorite friend will surpass God." Black*Star said, pointing at himself.

"Maka-CHOP!" The book slammed against Black*Star's head.

"She probably has to do something like what Tusbaki said." Maka said, before standing up. "It's getting late. We should go our ways. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Maka said, walking off, Soul behind her.

* * *

Sally sat in the darkness of the hallway, ready to attack Medusa. Mirrors had been set up for Lord Death to watch, but Sally didn't know where they were. Soon, she heard the sound of bare feet hitting the ground. Sally stood up; hiding herself against the wall she was sitting behind.

"Oh, so the Grim Reaper did send someone to get my soul, just when I got it back. But who is it?" Sally shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have worn perfume that day. Sally saw Medusa walk past her, and Sally stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Medusa." Sally said. Medusa turned around, and looked at Sally. She slowly walked over to Sally. Yet Sally didn't do anything. "I sadly have to take your soul." Sally said, before turning her hand into a sword.

"Why do you say sadly? Surely you want to become a death scythe." Medusa said, walking a bit closer to Sally.

"I do want to become one. But, I want to make a deal with you." Sally got rid of the sword so that she had her hand back.

"A deal? Of what kind?" Medusa asked, sitting on her arrow tail.

"This battle is close combat. If I win, I will take your soul. If you win, you can kill me." Sally walked over to Medusa, and stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Medusa said, shaking Sally's hand. Soon, Sally was flipped onto her back, landing on the ground hard. "Come on now. That was just the start of it. Now you can have your turn at me." Sally stood up from the ground. He back was killing her. She walked over to Medusa, and she raised her fist. Medusa knew that Sally wasn't going to punch her, so she blocked her stomach just before Sally's knee could reach her gut. Medusa pushed her back, making Sally slam into the wall. Medusa walked over to Sally, just in time for Sally to punch her in the gut. Medusa leaned forward, holding her stomach, and Sally pushed Medusa to the ground.

"I took notes on you. I thought you were pretty cool. I still do." Sally said, before she was pulled to the ground. Medusa flipped over so that she was sitting on top of Sally.

"Why would you like me?" Sally blocked each punch Medusa threw. Sally threw Medusa of her with her hands, and Medusa easily landed on her feet.

"Because I know that you used to be scared of things, and that you used to be loved." Sally got onto her knees, and before she could get up, Medusa threw a punch. Sally blocked it. Medusa's hand unfolded from its fist so that it was flat on Sally's hand. Sally stood up, and looked at Medusa. "And I know that you still are scared of things, and that you want to have a proper family, like when Crona was a little baby. I know he is your son." Soon, both Sally's and Medusa's souls collided, so that Medusa could feel what Sally felt. Sally felt alone, and scared. But most of all, Medusa felt the bravery Sally had. She could tell just from those feelings that Sally didn't want to hurt her. Soon, Medusa fell onto her knees, not feeling Sally's soul anymore. Sally sat in front of her, and Medusa hugged her, which took Sally back. Medusa began to cry. Sally didn't know what to do. "Medusa, I won't take your soul. I'll take you to school, and they will probably put you in a cell." Sally helped Medusa stand up, and they walked out of the area, Medusa still hugging her. They made it back to the school, and walked to the room where Lord Death was watching from. Well, the room where he is always there. Medusa had stopped crying, and was rubbing her stomach. "Sorry, but I throw a hard punch." When the got to the room, they saw people that they didn't expect to be there. Marie, Stein, Maka, Soul, Crona, Black*Star, Tusbaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were also there. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"You brought Medusa here? Are you crazy?" Soul asked. Maka walked up to her, and handed her the book that she was reading.

"You were taking notes on this witch? Why?" Maka asked.

"Why did you bring it here?" Black*Star asked, pointing at Medusa, who could stand by herself now.

"Are you a witch too?" Patty asked. They were all asking the questions at the same time. It was too much noise for everyone. Soon, a large earthquake bang happened, and everyone shut up. Everyone looked at Marie, who had turned her hammer back into her hand.

"Just let her tell you guys." Marie said, giving them a stern look with her one eye.

"I brought her here, because I know her soul isn't that bad. I saw that. And you saw our souls combine. You must have been here the entire time anyways." Sally said, crossing her arms.

"Stein, take her down to one of the cells." Death told him. Stein nodded, and walked over to Medusa. Marie went with him, just in case. Sally walked over to Death, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll find another witch by myself so that you don't have to find one for Sally: The girl who liked a witch that everyone wanted to kill." Sally said, before looking down at her feet.

"Sally, I saw her soul, and not all of it was a witch soul. You may have saved her, but that doesn't mean we won't like you still." Maka said, walking over to Sally, and pulling her into a hug.

"Maka's right Sally, I mean, we like you still. Who cares on how everyone thinks about you. You are friends with the coolest kids in our class." Kid said. Sally looked at him, and nodded.

"You kids can go to your houses now. Sally, you will stay with Ms. Marie and Professor Stein until we can get you a home." Death said. Sally nodded, and walked out with Marie.

"Be warned, we may be lost for a while." Marie said. Sally smiled, and they walked Death's room, and back into the school. They made it out 15 minutes later, meeting Stein outside. "It will be like we are a family." Sally smiled a bit, before leaving the school grounds with Marie and Stein.

**It's sloppy, so I won't judge you if you tell me that. Please review, favorite and follow please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I guess you guys liked the story, so I'm writing another chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and request if you want something to happen.**

Sally sat down on a couch, across from Marie had just been. Sally couldn't sleep due to the face that she was _in_ Franken Stein's house. Marie walked back into the room, and handed Sally a cup of coffee. Sally looked up at Marie, and smiled.

"Sorry about Stein's house. I guess it is a bit creepy in the night." Marie said, sitting down across from Sally.

"Ms. Marie, what was it like when you were turned into a death scythe?" Sally asked, looking up from her coffee. Marie looked up, and thought.

"I felt more power during the process of being turned into one. That's it. You must be scared to be turned into one." Marie said, looking at Sally with soft eyes. "It will be fine. You don't have to worry." Sally smiled, before they heard a loud banging on the front doors. Both ladies put down their coffee, and walked towards the front doors. Marie turned her hand into a hammer, and opened the door slightly. Black*Star came bursting into the house. Marie turned her hand back to normal. Tusbaki right behind him, looking tired and angry.

"Sally, I have come here to save you!" Black*Star yelled. Sally looked at him, no expression at all. "Professor Stein will be here soon! Now come!" Black*Star took Sally's hand, and started to pull her towards the door. Sally changed her free hand into a sword, and stuck it to the ground.

"It is 2 in the morning Black*Star. Go home and get to bed before Tusbaki kills you." Marie said. Black*Star stopped trying to take Sally away, and nodded. Sally changed her hand back to normal. She smiled at Tusbaki, and waved.

"Sorry about him. I don't know what's gotten into him." Tusbaki said, pulling Black Star outside. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow." She said, waving as she dragged Black*Star away. Marie closed the door, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked at Sally, and smiled.

"Go get some sleep. You have to get up in 5 hours anyways. Try and rest a bit." Marie said, patting Sally's shoulder. Sally nodded, and walked back over to the couch. "Night Sally." Marie said, before turning out the lights of the living room.

* * *

Sally was the first student at the school that morning. She had Sid walk her down to Medusa's cell since that was the reason she got there early. And plus she would get lost if she went by herself. He unlocked a cell door, and opened it. Sally walked into the cell, and saw Medusa sitting on her bed. Medusa looked up, and smiled. Sally walked over to Medusa's bed, and sat down next to her.

"Morning Medusa. How are you?" Sally asked, as Sid walked over to a small table in the room, and placed down some food. Sally looked up at him, and smiled a thank-you.

"I'm fine. How have you been Sally?" Medusa said, looking at Sid quickly, before looking back at Sally. Sally smiled, before brushing her hair off her shoulders.

"Tired. So, what I was told last night, that there is another witch for me. Really dangerous though. I hunt her down tonight. Professor Stein told me that she has survived all of the attacks, while the people who wanted her soul didn't survive. I'm kind of scared." Sally said, looking down at her hands which were now folded in her lap.

"I wouldn't blame you. But I think I have something that could at least calm you down." Medusa said, Sally still looking down. Medusa took off one of her bracelets, and crushed it in her hand. When she opened it, a necklace chain was there. It had a little arrow on it as well. Medusa put the necklace in Sally's lap. "Wear it today. Show off how you will defeat that witch." Sally looked up, holding the necklace chain in one of her hands, the arrow in the other.

"Alright. I'll see you after school." Sally said, getting up from the bed. She waved at Medusa, before she left the cell with Sid.

* * *

"No! I will not let you send her out to fight that witch! Can't you just find another witch for her?" Marie asked as she stood next to Stein in Death's room. Stein took a few side steps away from her. She was going crazy.

"I'm sorry, but she has to. If she doesn't fight her tonight, and if Elona eats one more soul, she will be even more powerful than Asura. Surely you don't want that to happen. Right?" Death asked. Marie sighed, and stomped away. "Now I've done it." Death said, shaking his head. Stein hung his head, and put his hands in his pockets. They soon heard footsteps coming towards them fast. Stein looked up, and saw Maka, Crona, and Soul.

"Professor Stein! Lord Death! It's about Sally! I know classes don't start for another 10 minutes, but you need to start them early. Soul, go show them what's happening." Maka said, looking at Soul. He nodded, and ran from them.

"What's happening?" Stein asked, looking at his students. Before they could reply, the mirror rang. Death answered it, and they saw Sally being defended by Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Soul, show them a bit closer. They need to know what the fight is going on about." Crona told Soul. The image got a bit closer, and everyone saw that Sally had put on the necklace Medusa had given her. People were trying to reach at her to take the necklace off. Someone had pulled Patty out of the way, and pulled Sally towards a group of people. People were trying to rip of the necklace.

"I'll stop this myself." Stein said, walking from the room, Crona and Maka right behind him. They walked down the hallways, and soon, reached the front steps of the school. Stein turned the screw in his head, and everyone turned to face him. Sally was being held up by Liz and Kid, while Patty was getting up. Sally still had the necklace on. "Everyone get to your classes!" He yelled. Everyone nodded, and ran off. Stein ran over to Sally, and held her up, letting Liz and Kid to be free of the extra weight. Sally had passed out, and she was pale. Her body was light and her skin felt cold. "What happened?"

"She was walking down the hallway with us, and when people saw her necklace, they ran after her. Saying that she worked with the devil, which in their case, is Medusa. They got to her before we could stop them. And once someone touched both of her necklaces, she passed out, and then you came." Kid explained, looking at Sally.

"We should take her to the nurse." Stein said, turning around to walk inside.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Crona. "I know where she should go. Only one person will know what to do."

"Who will be able to help Crona?" Soul asked. Crona just grabbed his left arm and looked down at his feet. "Are we supposed to know?"

"Take her to lady Medusa." Crona said looking up.

* * *

Medusa sat on her bed, looking out through the small window. All she saw was the laughing sun. She sighed, and laid down, her head facing the door so that she could look out the window still. Then she heard her cell door open. She thought it was Sid, so she didn't do anything.

"Medusa, we need your help!" Medusa sat upright, and turned her upper body around to see who was there. Maka and Soul stood in the doorway, Stein right behind them, hold Sally, who had become lighter and lighter by the minute. But, she only saw the shadow of Stein.

"How can I help you?" Medusa said, getting up from the bed. Stein walked into the room, and Medusa felt her heart sink as she saw Sally. Medusa walked over to Stein, and took Sally from him. She walked to her bed, and placed Sally down. Stein walked over to the bed as well. Maka stood in the cell, Soul next to her.

"I wonder why Medusa cares so much about Sally." Soul said to Maka under his breath. Maka looked over at Soul.

"Yeah, I would like to know too." Maka said, looking back at the bed where Sally laid.

"Well, what is wrong with her?" Stein asked, turning the screw in his head. Medusa sat down on the edge of the bed and held up the arrow necklace and the lightning bolt necklace.

"While these are on together, the arrow shall not be ripped off. If even the slightest movement of it to be pulled off, its' power along with the lightning bolts' power will cause a shock that will flow through the body, either making the person pass out, get put in a coma, lose their mind, or kill them. Even if they do awaken from this shock, a horrible-"Medusa stopped talking, and swallowed hard. "A horrible thing that hasn't even happened to Lord Death will happen. Pain will overcome her entire body, unless-"Medusa stopped talking once more. She looked down at the necklaces, and placed her right hand over them. She looked up at the others." Has anything _different _happened while you were around her? Like, any loud screams at night, any nervous breakdowns, any reckless things?"

"Well, last night, she woke up screaming." Stein said, rubbing the back of his neck. Medusa looked at the others. Maka and Soul both shook their heads. Medusa looked back up at Stein. "She said something about pain, tears, and, well I don't remember the last one."

"Was it broken? Or mind?" Medusa suggested.

"It was broken. Is that bad?" He asked, looking down at Sally, who was almost white as snow. Medusa looked back at the three of them.

"I'll deal with her. You have classes to attend to and classes to teach. By 3:00 today, she will be better. I promise." Medusa told them. Stein nodded, and walked out of the room with Maka and Soul right behind him. Medusa looked back at Sally, and sighed. Medusa picked up Sally, and put her in the middle of the room. _"Vector arrow."_ An arrow came from the ground, and held Sally's body upright. "Let us hope the pain doesn't overcome your body."

* * *

Maka and Soul were in their class, looking over at the people who they could see glaring at them from the corners of their eyes. The same thing was happening to Crona, who glared back, Patty, who didn't notice, Liz, who was being held down by Tusbaki, who didn't care of the people that were glaring because of Black*Star, who had been thrown out of the classroom by Stein for beating up around 20 people for glaring. Stein was in the middle of his lesson, when the door slammed open. Everyone looked, and saw Sid.

"Stein, something's happened." Sid said, running over to Stein.

"What is it?" Stein asked, looking over at his class, then back to Sid.

"Medusa cured the child." Sid whispered. Stein looked at him in shock. "I brought her here." Sid walked over to the door, and waved the person in. Medusa walked in, carrying Sally in her arms. But this time, Sally wasn't pale.

"Stein, I need to tell you something about Sally before your class starts to try to kill me." Medusa said quietly. Stein walked over to her. "Sally, well, when I was curing her, something happened. Her body went back to its' normal state, and when I saw Sally's face, she looked a bit different. She had red hair with messy blond streaks, and her eyes were bright silver. They weren't just grey, they were bright silver, and when she smiled at me, she had teeth like a snake. That's what pain, tears and broken mean. Pain for the hair, which looked like it was on fire, tears just because of how her eyes were, and broken because some snake's teeth get broken. It must have been something from the shock. She won't have the pain though. Sally's eyes were opening, and Medusa's placed her down quickly before Sally could see what was happening. Her eyes opened fully, and Sally looked up. She turned around to apologize for being late for class, when she saw Medusa standing next to Stein.

"And they haven't tried to kill you yet Medusa." Sally said, smiling. "I better get to my seat." She said. She was going to turn around, but she didn't get to.

"Class dismissed!" Stein yelled. Everyone fled out of the classroom, happy that they were having a longer break before their next class. As each one of the students left the class, they glared daggers at Medusa. When Maka and Soul ran up to Sally, they saw something different about her. Her hair had a slight tint or red in it. A bright red too. "I'm sorry, but you can't talk with Sally right now. She has to meet with Lord Death." Stein told them. The other had caught up with Maka and Soul, and when they heard this, they all nodded, and left the classroom. "Come now Sally." Stein said, waving Sally to follow him, Sid, and Medusa.

* * *

"Sally can't fight Enola! It isn't right! Plus, something just happened to her, and you still want her to go fight that witch?" Marie was angry with Lord Death, and he was scared. Medusa, Sally, Stein, Maka's father, Spirit, and Sid were also scared of her at the moment. Before Marie could scream another thing at him Azusa ran into their meeting.

"Lord Death, it is about Enola!" Azusa said, pushing up her glasses. "The one thing we have feared ever since Asura was beaten. Enola had taken another soul. She is now powerful. Bigger and stronger than Asura had ever been."

"Well, you should have made Sally fight her before this then." Stein said. Marie looked at him, and made him fall over with the look she gave him with her one eye.

"So what now?" Sally asked.

**Yes, so what shall happen next? Please review, follow and favorite to find out. Even if you don't, you'll still find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I decided to write another chapter. Some of these chapters may have some flashbacks. Anyways, enjoy!**

"How strong is she now?" Spirit asked.

"It will take a few days for her to become more powerful than ever." Death said. Spirit nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "If we knew more about her, we could figure out a strategy to defeat her." Medusa looked up from the ground.

"I can help you with that. I knew Enola when I was younger." Medusa said. Everyone turned to face her. They all looked back at Death.

"Well, what do you know that could help?" Death asked.

"I found out a long list of things, starting a while back." Medusa said.

"Good. Before we start, if anyone asks what happened, you cannot say what happened."

_~flashback~_

"Guess what Medusa!" Medusa turned around, and saw Enola running towards her. Her bright blue hair flying behind her as she ran. "I found out I was a witch!" Enola said as she stopped in front of Medusa. Her light purple eyes bright, and her smile bigger than ever. "But, I can't really wear my better clothes when I change from my normal state. I did that this morning, and when my clothes ripped, my entire body stung and felt like it was on fire. Mother said a witch doesn't usually turn into a witch until they are 25, yet I'm only 20. I'm so lucky! But, since each witch has a weakness, I have to find out mine. What about you Medusa? You're like what, 34?" Enola asked.

"I'm 21, and I already know my weakness." Medusa said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. This was one thing she hated about Enola.

"Let's round it down to 30, so anyways, I want to find mine already!" Enola said, jumping into the air. Medusa rubbed her temples.

"My mother says that a witch cannot jump around in public." Medusa said, staring at Enola. Enola frowned.

"We're in the forest Medusa. You grumpy 30-year-olds."

_~flashback gets interrupted~ _

"Wait, so Enola thought you were 30?" Spirit asked. Medusa ignored him.

"So, she was an early witch." Death said. Medusa nodded.

"And she thought you were 30?" Spirit asked. Marie punched him across his face.

"Anyways, I better continue."

_~back to the flashback~_

"So Medusa, you are an early witch too right? Oh wait, I'm so silly, I thought you were 20 for a moment. So you _were_ an early witch too? What is your weakness? And what is your power?" Enola asked as they walked down a trail in the forest.

"First rule, be quiet!" Medusa snapped. Enola rolled her eyes, and then nodded. "My power involves a non-human form. And it also involves a shape." Medusa looked down at her, before rolling her eyes and saying," You will have to find out when you are as old as me." They walked down the path in silence for a while.

"And what is your weakness? Is it aging?" Enola asked, said as she looked Medusa up and down. Medusa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's aging." Medusa said sarcastically. Enola smiled.

"I knew I was right! So will you help me find out my weakness?" Enola asked, batting her eyelashes. She always got what she wanted when she did that.

"No. You have to do that on your own. You have to do that like every other witch." Medusa said, walking along the path still as Enola stopped. Soon, Enola caught up with her.

"Well then. I least I'm not an ugly witch. Unlike some." Enola said smirking, and looking at Medusa out of the corner of her eye. Medusa held in her anger by balling up her fist that was out of view. She then turned to Enola, and smiled.

"I have to go now. See you later Enola." Medusa said, turning around to walk the opposite way than Enola.

"Let's meet up here every month!" Enola cried out. Medusa just waved her hand, not caring. "Wait, Medusa! I know what my power is! I know I am really fast! It must be speed!" Medusa stopped walking, and turned around to face Enola.

"Great!" Medusa said, before she started to walk away again.

_~flashback gets interrupted again~_

"So we know she is fast. And you found that out when you were only 22. Was she that naïve to tell you?" Death asked. Medusa nodded.

"Each month we met there, and I timed her to see how fast she was. She would run to the end of the trail, which was 2 miles until the bridge to cross the river, then another 2 miles, and she made it back in 15 seconds. I made her wear a camera just in case she cheated. But she didn't." Medusa said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "She wanted me to run the 4 and half miles as well, but I didn't. She called me chicken when I didn't."

"Well, did you ever try to? You know, to lose weight?" Spirit asked. Marie punched him again, making him fall to the ground.

"Wait, you said you already knew your weakness. Did you tell her what it was?" Sally asked, looking at Medusa.

"No I didn't. She would have laughed at me until she fell over. If I did tell her, I would have told her on the bridge so I could push her off as payback for things she did to me." Medusa said, smiling a bit. Stein twisted the screw in his head, and everyone turned to look at him.

"So we know that snakes and arrows were your weapons, but what is your weakness?" Stein asked. Everyone turned to face Medusa, and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I don't feel like anyone should know." Medusa said. Everyone kept looking at her. "If I'm going to tell someone, I'm going to trust Sally to not say it out loud." Medusa leaned over to Sally, and whispered in her ear. "Sally, I can't tell you either, but just pretend I told you something." Medusa moved away from Sally.

"Wow. That's a big weakness Medusa." Sally lied.

"Anyways."

_~ back to the flashback once again~_

"You had a child? Wow, you really are old! You're already 45, and I'm only 36." Enola said, looking down at little Crona. "Is it a boy or girl?" Enola asked. Before Medusa could say anything, Enola kept speaking. "It's a girl. Why would you put a boy in a dress?"

"Crona is a boy Enola. And I'm happy to have him." She wasn't going to say anything about her age, even though she was 37. Medusa said, looking down at little Crona. He was fast asleep, holding onto some strands of her long hair. Her mother had cut off most of the back hair off, and left a few long strands of hair on both sides of her head. Enola's hair was just a bit past her waist now, and ever since Medusa's mother cut off her hair, Enola would laugh.

"My mother told me that if a witch has a child, then she can't be happy about it unless it is a girl. They are cared for more than a son from a witch." Enola said, smirking. Medusa looked at Crona sadly. "You know your mother will be angry with you. Just be mean to him, and he will turn out fine." Enola said. She looked down at Crona, before she flicked him on his head. His grasp on his mother's hair became tighter. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"You are sure that if I'm a cruel mother to him that he will turn out fine?" Medusa asked. Enola nodded. "I don't believe you." Enola grabbed Medusa neck, and squeezed it.

"If you don't do that to him, then I will." Enola said, her grasp getting tighter. With her free hand, Medusa tried to pry off Enola's hand. It didn't work. "Ask your mother. She will agree with me and my mother." Enola let go of Medusa, and she fell to the ground, trying to breathe again. Enola started to walk away, before she stopped, and turned around. "Remember what I told you."

_~end of flashback for now~_

"So you had to be mean to Crona?" Sally asked. Medusa nodded.

"Why is that?" Death asked. "It wasn't a rule, was it?"

"I asked my mother, and she said it was. So I did as I was told even if I was that young." Medusa said. Before Death could say anything else, Black*Star and Soul ran into the room. They ran over to Sally, grabbed her by both arms, and dragged her out of the meeting as fast as they could.

"You idiots! Let me go!" Sally screamed at them. "Guys, let me go now!" Everyone from the meeting could hear her screaming, and they knew that something bad was going to happen to those boys. Sally tried to get away from them, but she couldn't.

"We are saving you from the teachers! Your friends cannot be teachers! That would be crazy!" Black*Star yelled as they got into the hallway. They were still dragging her.

"He's got a point." Soul said as they stopped running as fast as before. Sally saw some students stare at them. "School has been out for an hour. We are saving you from being bored." They made it outside, and let Sally go.

"The word you should use now are thanks." Black*Star said. Sally looked at them; anger in her eyes. She turned her hand into a hammer, and slowly walked towards them. They slowly backed away.

"That meeting also involved me you idiots. Why do you think I went there after class?" Sally asked. They reached the edge of the staircase now, and the boys looked as if they were going to fall down them. "The word you should say now is sorry." The boys turned around, and started to make their way down the staircase. "You better run now boys." Black*Star looked at Sally, who had a death glare at them, and they started to run down the staircase. She chased the boys down the staircase. They had gotten a head start, so on their run to get back to the apartment that Soul and Maka shared, the knocked over some things, which Sally either hit away with her hammer, or jumped over. They knew they were gonna die. They had reached the apartment doors, and when they turned around, they didn't see Sally behind them. They sighed in relief, and went inside. When they opened the door they quickly shut it, and locked it, pushing a chair in front of the door. They turned around to meet with the others; they saw Sally standing with everyone. She walked past everyone, and towards them.

"I can't believe you guys dragged her out of a meeting!" Maka said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Black*Star made me help him Maka!" Sally walked over to them. She changed her hand back to normal, and grabbed both of their hands, and pulled them over to the others. She pointed to the couch that was empty.

"Sit." They both nodded, and ran over to the couch. Sally walked over to the couch, and sat at the end, which was next to Maka, Crona, and Liz. "Crona, I don't know how you'll take this, but I have something big to tell you." Sally closed her eyes, and sighed, before opening them. "Medusa, she didn't want to be a cruel mother to you. She said that her mother told her that if a witch has a son, they cannot care for it like if they had a daughter." Crona just looked at her. "It is the truth. I will never lie unless it is a secret. And that was a big secret she told us."

"How do you know that it wasn't a lie?" Maka asked. Sally was going to say something, but Crona stopped her.

"I believe Sally Maka. It is alright." Crona told Maka. She looked at him, before smiling and nodding. Crona looked at Sally. "Why was this part of the meeting?"

"I cannot tell anyone. Death said so." Sally said. Crona nodded, and gave Sally a small smile.

"Thanks Sally." Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Crona confused. "I thought that lady Medusa wanted to kill me, but she actually loved me."

"It's getting dark out Sally. You should stay the night." Maka said, ending the conversation.

"What about Professor Stein and Ms. Marie?" Sally asked.

"I'll call Lord Death and ask him to tell them." Maka said. Sally smiled.

"Well, we better head out. Remember, there is that thing tomorrow." Tusbaki said, taking Black*Star by the hand, and pulling him towards the door. She moved the chair away, and unlocked the door. She opened it, and waved good-bye.

"We better head out too. We'll take you to your house Crona." Kid said as they got up from their spots where they had sat. "See you three tomorrow." Kid said, before leaving as well. Maka had gone into her bedroom to call Death, while Soul ran into his room, and locked his door. Sally kicked off her sneakers, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Maka came out of her room with PJs', a blanket, and a pillow. She handed them to Sally.

"Are you alright?" Maka asked as Sally took the things from Maka. She nodded.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Sally said as she picked up the PJs'. They were a bit short. "Maka, are these yours?"

"No, I borrowed them from Blair. Sorry. I could borrow something from soul. All my other PJs' are either ripped from me falling out of my bed, or in the wash."

"It's fine. Thanks Maka. Night. "Sally said as she walked from the living room.

"Night Sally. Maka said, before she was out of view. Sally heard the bedroom door close. Sally put down Blair's 'PJs'', and took off her shirt. Wearing her shorts and no shirt was better than wearing Blair's 'PJS''. Sally threw herself on the couch, and stuffed the pillow under her head. She threw the blanket on top of her, before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sally cried out. She was stuck in sharp, bright blue hair. Pointed, sharp strands of hair were pointed at her throat.

"You will feel the pain. You will cry tears that I will drink. You will be broken." The hair was moving Sally over to a table with straps on it. It threw her onto it, and the hair put the straps around her wrists, ankles, waist, thighs, upped arms, and her upper body. The hair came off her, and Sally saw a lady with bright, purple eyes. But it was black where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be. "And you will not be missed."

"Who are you?" Sally asked, tears forming in her eyes. The lady leaned down, and whispered into her ear.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Sally bolted upright. It was still dark out. Sally got off the couch, and opened the window. She sat on the windowsill, and looked outside. Most of the lights were turned off in the houses, and as usual, the moon was laughing. Or shaking with a big smile. Sally couldn't tell. She just hoped tomorrow would be better.

**So that's that! Please follow, favorite, and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys (and girls). I want to know if you want any requests for the story. I put a little Carrie twist in this chapter. Thanks Angel of Light for reviewing. That makes me feel like my writing is good. Anyways, enjoy!**

Maka walked into the living room the next morning, wearing her PJs' still. She was wearing white high heels though and her hair was down. She looked down at the couch, and saw Sally asleep. The blanket had almost fallen off of her, but it was stuck under Sally's legs, so half of it was off. So Maka saw, instead of Blair's 'PJs'', Sally had worn her bra and shorts to bed. Maka walked into the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. Sally's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Maka noticed.

"Morning Sally. Did you have a good sleep?" Maka asked as Sally stood up from the couch.

"Yes I did. Once again, thanks for letting me stay the night." Sally said as she picked up her shirt from the chair it was on. "Practicing walking in heels?" Maka nodded. There was a knock on the door, which shocked Sally so much, that her hand turned into her sword. She cut her shirt in half. Her hand turned back to normal, and Sally saw Maka walk to the front door. Sally wrapped the blanket around her just in time. Maka opened the door, and Marie was there.

"Hello Ms. Marie. I'm guessing you're here to pick up Sally." Maka said. Sally quickly ducked down behind the chair. Maka walked Marie into the room. "Sally?" Maka asked, walking towards the chair. Sally pulled on her sneakers, and stood up.

"Hello Ms. Marie." Sally said, looking behind Maka. Marie waved back.

"Is everything alright?" Marie asked. Sally shook her head.

"You shocked me when you knocked on the door, and that made my hand turn into a sword, and rip my shirt." Sally said, holding the shirt in her hands, out of view.

"Well, it probably isn't that bad of a tear." Maka said. Sally held up the two parts of fabric that used to be her shirt. "Well then."

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" Sally asked. Maka walked into her room, and came out with a light blue long sleeve which was very low-cut. "Thanks Maka." Sally said, dropping the blanket, and throwing on the skirt. This shirt was very low-cut.

"Keep it. It doesn't work as well on me as it does on you." Maka said. Sally smiled. "But you have to pay me back. Ms. Marie knows about this too, but we are going to prank Professor Stein in the classroom. Class starts at 2." Sally nodded. Marie and Sally walked out of the apartment, Sally waving good-bye.

"What are we going to do?" Sally asked as the left the apartment. They made it outside, where Stein was standing. "Professor what are you doing here?"

"Marie would have gotten lost if she came by herself, so I made her let me come with her instead." Stein said, walking over to them.

"We should get going. Remember, you have to get the tests ready for today. To surprise the students. Except Sally." Marie said. Stein nodded, and they started to walk away from the apartment. Marie leaned over to Sally, and whispered. "I have your outfit picked out already. It's at school." Sally nodded. "Franken, Sally told me that she wants to see Medusa, so I was thinking that she and I would go the school." Stein turned around to face them.

"Will you get lost?" He asked. Marie shook her head. She pointed at Sally like she couldn't speak. "Fine. I'll see you at 2." He said walking away from them. Sally and Marie walked to the school, and up the steps. They walked inside, and Marie walked over to a locker. She knocked on it 3 times, stopped, and then knocked 1 more time. A door opened, and two keys were handed to her. She took them, and the door closed.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Well, if I had kept them, Franken would have found them. One is for Medusa's cell, and the other is for Franken's classroom." Marie said as they reached the cold stone hallways. Sally took Marie's hand, and led her to Medusa's cell. Marie unlocked the cell door, and opened it. Medusa was standing in the middle of the room, a blanket around her, holding two bags of clothing.

"Hello Sally. Hello Marie." Medusa said as the two ladies entered the cell. Marie smiled, and took one of the bags from Medusa. Sally walked over to Medusa, and took the bag from her. Sally opened the bag, and looked in it. Jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt lay in the bag. Medusa also looked in the bag. "Sorry, wrong bag." Medusa took the bag from Sally, and put it on her bed. She picked up the other bag. "This is the right outfit."

"We are supposed to be doing something to him by, well, you'll understand later." Marie said, finishing getting dressed. She was wearing a light pink dress that went to her knees, a white eye patch with a pink lightning bolt, and a necklace with a heart on it.

"By holding a prom?" Sally asked, before looking into her bag. She pulled out a long, gold dress with a red belt that was tied into a bow at the back, small red beads at the bottom of the skirt, and white high heels. "Do I have to put this on now?" Sally asked, looking at the two older women. They both nodded. "Can you at least look away?" The two ladies walked out of the cell and leaned against the wall. Sally took off her shirt and shorts, before throwing on the dress. She kicked off her sneakers, and put on the heels. The two ladies walked back into the room.

"You look beautiful!" Marie said, practically running over to Sally and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Ms. Marie. So what are you wearing Medusa?" Sally asked, looking over at Medusa. She dropped the blanket. She was wearing a short, black dress with pink arrows as straps. She had bright pink heels on, and she had put in arrow earrings. "Medusa, did you make that dress?"

"It took me all night. We should get to the classroom now." Medusa said, walking into the hallway. Sally took Marie's hand, and walked her down the hallway so that she wouldn't get lost. "So are you sure the kids are already here setting up?"

"They said they would come early." Marie said, scratching her head, trying to remember.

* * *

"Maka, are you sure he won't dissect us?" Soul asked as he finished setting up the small piano at the top of the room. He was wearing his only suit. Maka looked up at him from Stein's desk. She was wearing a light blue dress, with the white heels she was wearing that morning. Her hair was down, and she had put on some hoop earrings.

"I'm sure. If Ms. Marie is here, he won't do anything. Everyone can tell he loves her, but he doesn't show it around her." Maka said as she finished putting sparkles on top of Stein's desk. The door opened, and Black Star, Tusbaki, Crona, Liz, Patty, and Kid walked in. Black Star was dressed in his sloppy suit, which made Kid want to cry, Liz and Patty were wearing matching light orange dresses, Tusbaki had on a long black dress, Crona was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black bowtie, and Kid was in his all white suit. "Hey guys! Where are the others?"

"We saw most of them coming inside. Why did you make us come so early?" Liz asked, while looking at her nails.

"To help set up." Maka said, handing Patty a box of sparkles. "Patty run around and throw these sparkles everywhere." Patty smiled widely, before running around, throwing sparkles around. "Now go find things to set up. We only have an hour left." The group nodded. Soon, other kids walked into the classroom. Maka smiled to see all of them going over to the small boxes to help set up.

_~15 minutes left~_

Sally, Marie, and Medusa walked into the classroom. It was beautiful. It was so bright and colorful. Sally walked over to Maka who was putting the small boxes under Stein's desk.

"It's beautiful in here." Sally said, shocking Maka. Maka tried to stand up while she was still under the desk, making her hit her head. She came out from under the desk, and stood up straight. "Are you-"

"I'm fine Sally. You look really pretty." Maka said, admiring Sally's dress.

"Thanks. I love your dress. It's very pretty." Sally said, pointing at the dress.

"Oh! I forgot to show you. Everyone else has seen, but we should leave the lights off now. Maka took out some duck take from one of the drawers, and walked over to the light switch. She turned off the lights, and taped it so it couldn't be turned on. Even though the lights were off, the classroom looked so bright. Marie had locked the door once they walked in, but everyone went silent when they heard the turning of a screw outside of the classroom. The door unlocked, and Stein walked inside the classroom, closing the door behind him. He tried to turn on the lights, but his hand touched a shoulder instead. Stein squinted, and saw Marie.

"It's a dance Franken." Marie said, just before Soul started playing the piano and girls started to sing. Students stood up from their desks, and started to talk and dance. Stein just stood there watching. His hand still on Marie's shoulder. The tests had fallen from his hands. "It was supposed to be a prank, but we thought a dance would be fun." Marie said, taking Stein away from the door. He looked around, and saw that the entire classroom was covered in sparkles. "Oh, and by the way," Marie leaned towards Stein. "This was my idea." She whispered.

"What about Eno-"Stein was cut off by Marie.

"Just have fun for once Franken." Marie said, patting his shoulder, before walking towards a group of students. He saw Sally and Crona dancing with Medusa. Crona wasn't scared of her anymore, but neither of them felt like they were a family. Everyone was having a great time, until Sally saw Stein. She picked up one side of her skirt, and started to walk towards him to apologize. All of a sudden, the lights turned on. Everyone looked at the light switch, which was still taped down to off.

"What happened? Is there another light switch in here?" Maka asked. Stein shook his head. Medusa and Crona walked towards Sally. Medusa heard a noise, and looked up. No one noticed her. They were looking for another light switch. Something in a bucket was falling. Medusa pushed Sally and Crona as far as she could before whatever in the bucket fell on them. The contents of the bucket fell onto Medusa, soaking her. She saw that the thing in the bucket was red blood and black blood. No one noticed except Sally, Crona, and Stein, before Medusa screamed out in horror. She was covered in two kinds of blood. Everyone turned to look at her. Marie started to walk over to Medusa, when something fell onto Marie as well. It was also red and black blood. Marie also screamed. Crona had backed away from Medusa, scared that she would do something crazy. Another thing fell onto Medusa. This time, it was just black blood. Sally was going to walk over to Medusa, when something fell on her. It was mostly black blood, but there was also red blood as well. Sally wanted to scream, but it was caught in her throat. She was looking at the wall across from her. Medusa and Marie also looked at the wall. Soon, everyone else looked at the wall.

_You Will Pay_

_You Lied To Save Yourself_

_No One Will Save You_

_This Was The First Part Of Payback_

Everyone was freaking out. They went silent when Marie held up her hand to read the last of the writing.

_Hope You Like It_

_Watch Your Back Or I'll Take Sally, Medusa_

_E.S_

"Oh Death. Everyone can keep screaming again if they want" Medusa said. Everyone began to scream again. Sally ran over to Medusa, and hugged her. Sally was crying. "It's fine Sally. I'll make sure she won't hurt you. I promise that Enola will be killed." Sally broke the hug, and looked up at Medusa.

"You are sure?" Sally asked. Medusa nodded.

"We should get everyone out of here." Stein said, running over to Marie. She nodded, and they each ran over to groups of kids. They walked them to the door, and let them out. Maka just stood with Soul watching as the people fled from the classroom.

"Who is E.S?" Soul asked, looking over at the wall. Maka had her eyes locked on Medusa and Sally, both of them drenched in blood.

"I don't know Soul." Maka said quietly. Soul noticed Maka looking at Sally and Medusa, who were now leaving the classroom with Stein. "We should go now. In case there is another blood bucket to be dropped." Maka said as she began to run down the stairs, Soul right behind her. Marie was waiting for them, and they left the classroom.

"Why did you get covered in blood?" Soul asked, looking at Marie.

"I don't know Soul." Marie said, walking down the hallway with them.

* * *

"So, you are saying that somehow, Enola wrote a message on your classroom wall with blood?" Death asked. Stein nodded. Medusa was trying to get the blood off her face, but most of it had dried. Same for Sally, except the blood wasn't sticking onto her hair like Medusa.

"And it was for you Medusa?" Death asked.

"No it was for Spirit; of course it was for me. Was there anyone else in that classroom named Medusa?" Medusa said anger in her eyes. "I cannot deal with her anymore. Dreams keep coming to me and that they are Enola, trying to kill me."

"She was going to kill you?" Stein asked, looking at her, and raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Those happen to me too." Sally said, her body feeling limp. She soon fell to the ground, eyes closed.

* * *

"Come Sally. Come and join me. We can defeat her. Your simple battle was a battle for 5-year-olds. With your powers, we could rule all of Death city." A voice said from the darkness. Sally was still lying on her side.

"But we both have our weakness. How could we rule if someone found them out. If you tell me your, I will tell you mine." Sally said. She heard a sigh from the darkness.

"My weakness is a person who never gives up. My weakness is bravery from another person. An idiot person that won't stop until the job is done. What's yours'" The voice asked.

"I don't have one Enola. I'm not a witch." Sally said, before she heard a loud scream. She saw strands of bright blue hair coming towards her. "But I'll tell you one more thing." The hair stopped moving. "I can't die."

* * *

"Sally, wake up. Sally? Sally!" Sally opened her eyes, and sat up. Medusa held out a hand, and took it. She pulled Sally to her feet.

"What was that?" Stein asked. "Did you pass out again?"

"I know her weakness." Sally said under her breath.

"What was that Sally?" Death asked, moving a bit closer to her.

"I know her weakness. It is a person who won't give up until it's done. A person who is brave. That could be a lie though. But I think it's the truth." Sally said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is that what happened? You didn't pass out. You fell into a sleep that would help?" Stein asked. Sally nodded her blood drenched head. Marie walked into the meeting, cleaned up from the blood that fell onto her. She was still wearing her dress, even though it was covered in dried blood.

"If you like it or not, I'm going to help Sally get cleaned off." Marie said, taking Sally away from the group. "Medusa, you should come too." Medusa nodded, and followed them. They walked down to the girl's locker room. Sally and Medusa went into the showers, scrubbing away at the blood, which came off quite easily with really hot water. It also hurt Medusa with the hot water. Sally didn't feel a thing. Soon, both of them were clean from blood. They dried themselves, before putting on their blood covered dresses. Marie had made Sid get Sally's clothing, so when Sally came out of her shower in her dress, Marie handed her the clothes. Sally took them. She changed out of the dress, and threw on her clothes. She pulled on her sneakers, and walked out of the shower once again. Marie took the dress from Sally, but let her keep the shoes. "Those are clean. I'll try to clean the dress from the blood."

"Where is Medusa?" Sally asked, using her fingers to brush her messy, wet hair.

"She went back to her cell to get changed. You should probably get back to the "house" so you can rest." Marie said, walking with Sally out of the girl's locker room. They walked down the hallways, and to the front steps. They met Stein outside, and when he noticed them, they started to walk to the "house".

* * *

Medusa threw on her usual clothing and sat with her back facing the door, looking at the sun. Maka stood in the doorway, looking at Medusa.

"Medusa, may I ask you some questions?" Maka said, walking into the cell. She sat down on the other end of the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Medusa asked, looking at Maka.

"Why do you care for Sally so much?"

"You really want to know?" Medusa asked. Maka nodded her head. "Fine." Medusa sighed. "Sally reminds me of when I was your age. Except, she is more brave. When I saw her being taken away by a group of kids, I remembered being bullied like that. And when she came in here, almost white as snow and light as a feather, I thought it was my fault because I gave her that necklace. That's why I only have one bracelet now. She is like a daughter to me, and I would do anything for her. Ever since that battle, when you saw my soul change a bit, it was because of Sally." Maka just looked at her with wide eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"Since Sally is an orphan, would you like to adopt her? When I saw you guys in the class earlier, it was like I saw a mother and daughter. When you were hugging her, it was like you were protecting her from something." Maka said looking at Medusa, who was now looking down at her lap. Her body was shaking slightly, which meant that she was crying.

"When I was healing Sally, she woke up, and said that she can't die and that a family meant nothing to her." Medusa said looking up, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands.

"I bet that isn't true. At first I didn't like you, I hated you actually, but now, you seem like an aunt to everyone, and that Marie is our mother. You two are like sisters. You both like each other." Maka said, awkwardly patting Medusa's shoulder.

"Are you sure of that?" Medusa asked, not crying anymore. Maka nodded a smile on her face. That made Medusa smile a bit. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"One last thing. If you could defeat whoever E.S is, would you do it?" Maka asked. Medusa was silent for a moment.

"I would try as hard as I could. Even if it got me killed, I would be protecting all of you." Medusa said. Maka smiled slightly, before getting up.

"Thanks Medusa. That's all I needed to know." Maka waved, before leaving the cell.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I decided to write a 'nicer' chapter this time. If you have any requests on what I should do with the story, please PM me or review on what you would like. Enjoy!**

A loud knock came on Professor Stein's door. It echoed through the house, not waking Marie and Sally, or bothering Stein from his research. Maka stood at the front door, waiting for someone to come. Kid and Tusbaki were there as well.

"You guys didn't have to come." Maka told them, still looking at the door.

"We wanted to see how Sally and Ms. Marie were feeling. I would hate it if blood got dumped on me." Tusbaki said in her quiet voice.

"Yes, and I think we should say sorry to Professor Stein as well." Kid said, looking at Tusbaki. "But, Sally is more important." All of a sudden, something fell next to Tusbaki. She leaned over, and picked up what had fallen onto the ground. It was one of Sally's sneakers.

"Maka, Kid, look." Tusbaki said, as she looked up. They both looked up, and saw Sally standing at the edge of the house, her other sneaker falling off. Kid caught it in his hands. "Sally!" Sally didn't respond. She just stood there, staring blankly out at Death city.

"_The blood Sally. All you need to do is worry about that. Nothing else." _Sally thought to herself. She heard someone call her name, but it sounded very dull.

"Maka, start knocking on the door again!" Kid cried out as he ran over to the ground above where Sally stood. Maka banged her fists against the door, and soon, Stein opened the door.

"Maka, Tusbaki, what are you-"Stein was cut off.

"Look over there." Maka said, pointing to where Sally stood. Stein stood there for a few seconds just looking up.

"_Listen to Enola. You could rule Death city. You would punish the good, and make sure the bad were free of harm." _One side of Sally thought. _"Sally, before you do anything stupid, think the of people. Think of the people you care for. Think of the people you would die for. You know you can die. Just remember, if you do something stupid, the people you care about will die." _The other side of Sally thought. "Think of the people I'd die for." Sally said quietly, her lips barely moving.

"Sally! Get down from there!" Stein yelled. He was panicking. Marie hadn't shown up yet, and he knew she wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"Get down from here." Sally said as she moved one foot closer to the edge of the house. Half of her right foot could be seen. She moved the other foot. She moved her right foot forward, and almost fell off, when two, slender arms caught her.

"Professor, was that Ms. Marie?" Maka asked. He nodded, and ran inside, the 3 kids' right behind him. They had never been in the house before, and it looked dark and felt cold.

"Sally? Wake up Sally." Marie said shaking Sally's shoulder's slightly. Sally blinked a few timed, before she came back.

"What happened?" Sally asked as she looked around. She started to shiver, and Marie put her housecoat around Sally's shoulders.

"You almost killed yourself." Marie and Sally turned and Saw Stein. Behind him, Maka, Kid, and Tusbaki looking worried. Maka ran towards Sally, and fell to her knees, pulling her into a tight hug. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. What should we do?" Marie asked, looking over at Sally and Maka. Kid and Tusbaki had made their way over to them, and were looking down at them with sad faces.

"Make her some tea. We'll try to find out what happened." Stein said, helping Marie up from the ground. Marie and Stein walked back inside, while Maka helped Sally up.

"What happened?" Maka asked both her hands on Sally's covered shoulders.

"It really was a blur." Sally said. "Let's just go inside." Sally walked with Maka holding her up. Sally had fallen dizzy ever since she came out of the trance she had been put into. They walked over to the area Marie had made since that place was creepy. Marie walked into the room, a tray with tea being carried. She poured each of the children a cup, then herself. She sat down next to Sally, while Maka sat on the other side of Sally. Tusbaki and Kid sat in chairs close to them. Stein walked into the room, a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn't sit down though. He stood still as a statute.

"Sally what happened?" Marie asked, looking at Sally sympathetically.

"It's a blur. All I remember was a lady, who placed a hard, cold hand against my throat, and told me that this was payback for someone. I guess she meant Medusa. But she had long, light green hair, and her skin was a sickly grey." Sally said, her body shaking. Marie took the cup of tea from Sally, and placed it on the table. "It felt so real, but I know if someone would come into here, Professor Stein would have gotten to them before they could reach me."

"Why did you 3 come here?" Stein asked, looking at his students.

"We came to check on Sally and Ms. Marie." Kid said, looking over at Sally and Marie.

"And we also came to say sorry for what we did in class. We should have just had a lesson instead of some stupid dance." Maka said, looking down at her cup of tea.

"Do you know what time it is?" Stein asked, turning the screw in his head.

"It is 8:30 Franken. We just went to bed early." Marie said, looking at him, making him stop turning the screw in his head.

"Are you feeling better? I mean, you did have blood poured onto you." Maka asked. Sally nodded, while Marie just bit her bottom lip.

"I don't want to remember that." Marie said, shaking her head. She looked back at them. "You better get home. You need to sleep. Just make sure that no one attacks you. You don't have your weapons, or your meister." The 3 of them nodded, before placing the cups on the table, and standing up.

"Night Ms. Marie. Night Professor. We'll see you Monday." The 3 said at the same time. They were walked out of the house by Stein, who was somewhat glad for them to care about Marie and Sally. He was also proud for them to apologize even though they didn't plan that. Sally had fallen asleep against Marie. Stein walked over to them after his students left, and held up Sally slightly to help Marie stand up. He placed her down gently, and placed a blanket over her.

"Poor girl." Marie said, looking down at Sally, who looked so calm. "She's been through so much in only a few days."

"At least she has her friends, us, and Medusa to care for her." Stein said, walking over to Marie. She placed her head on his shoulder, tears rolling down her face, and landing on Stein's shirt. "Soon, the pain will be over."

* * *

"Sally, I will turn you into a powerful fighter. Just come to your school's front steps at 6:30 A.M tomorrow." The voice told her. The blue hair was everywhere, wrapping around the rocks. Sally was outside in this dream.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked, looking down at the hairs, which had now crushed all of the rocks.

"Yes Sally. Do you want that lady to come visit you again?" Sally shook her head. "Then come. That's all I ask. And please don't let anyone follow you."

* * *

Sally opened her eyes, and sat up on the couch. She took off Marie's housecoat, which she had worn the entire night. She stood up from the couch, and quietly walked up the staircase, and into the spare bedroom. She took off an old nightgown Marie let her sleep in, and changed into the shirt Maka gave her, and she shorts. Sally was going to put on her sneakers, but then looked over at the heels. Sally put down the sneaker she had picked up, and placed her right foot into the cool shoe. She did the same with the other. She picked up her small wallet from the bedside table, and put it in her pocket. She slowly walked out of the room, and down the staircase. She was still quiet, but not as quiet when she walked up the stairs. Sally walked over to Stein's office, and looked inside. She walked over to his desk, and took a spare piece of paper and a pen, and walked out of the office. She walked into the living room, which was the room that would come into view once they walked down the staircase. Sally wrote something down on the paper, and placed in on the table, placing her tea cup on the edge of the paper. She walked to the front doors, and opened them. She walked outside, and closed the doors quietly, before walking away from the house. She walked towards the school, and when she made it to the steps, she saw someone standing at the very top. Sally slowly made her way up the staircase. A cold chill made her shiver. Her hair flying into her face. She moved the hair away, and looked up at the top. No one was there. Sally kept going up the steps. When she reached the top, she saw no one.

"Hello?" Sally asked, walking forward a bit. She saw no one. She then felt a hand on her back, and before she could do anything, with a lot of force, Sally was pushed to the ground. She flipped over, and looked up at who pushed her over. "You."

* * *

Marie walked down the stairs, rubbing her eye. She couldn't sleep. She was worrying about Sally. She reached the bottom of the stairs, her vision clear.

"Morning Sally." Marie said, walking towards the kitchen. She stopped halfway there, and turned around. She walked back to the room, and saw that Sally wasn't there. Marie saw the note Sally left, and picked it up.

_Dear Ms. Marie and Professor Stein,_

_I will be out for the morning, so do not worry about me. I am a weapon after all. I don't know when I'll be home. Enjoy your day!_

_Sally_

Marie calmly placed the note down on the table, before running up the stairs, and into Stein's room. He was fast asleep in his bed. Marie stood in the doorway for a moment, since she had never been in Stein's room. She slowly took a step in, waiting for a trap. Nothing happened. She then ran over to him, and started shaking him.

"Stein, wake up!" She said, trying to push him so that he would be on his back. "Stein!" He just pulled the blankets over his head. Marie grabbed the blankets, and pulled them off. He pulled them back on. Marie sighed, and shook her head. She then walked into the bath room which was the next room, and grabbed a cup from in there. She filled it up with ice cold water, and walked back into the room. She walked over to Stein, and dumped the water on his head. His eyes opened, and he sat up. "Good, you're up."

"What is it Marie? It's too early for me to get up." Stein said, wiping the water that had fallen on his face off.

"First off, you usually get up earlier. And second, Sally's left. I don't want her to be anywhere without someone since last night." Stein quickly got out of bed.

"Get dressed, and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes." Marie ran into her room, and started to get dressed.

* * *

"Soul, did you hear that?" Maka asked, running into Soul's room. He was sitting up, and looking out his window. "Do you see anything?"

"Smoke is coming from the school. Not like a fire, but it as if someone broke the cement." Maka crawled onto his bed, and looked out the window. He was right.

"What should we do?" Maka asked, looking over at him. She looked worried.

"We could go up there and see what's happening." Soul suggested. Maka nodded, and ran out of his room and into her own. She grabbed her sneakers, and threw them on her bed while she got the rest of her clothing on.

* * *

Medusa heard a loud bang come from outside. She got off the small bed she was sitting on, and walked towards the door. She pushed it, and it opened. Marie must have told Sid not to lock the door in case she needed to call them. Medusa walked down the cold, stone hallway, and up into the school's hallways.

* * *

Sally was now standing, her clothes ripped and her hair messed up. A few scrapes on her arms and legs had appeared.

"You lied to me!" Sally yelled. This was the same lady she had the dream about. "You said, unless I came here, that you wouldn't come back!" Sally screamed at the "lady" who was standing in front of her. The sick smile, showing her rotten teeth. Her skin looked as if it were moving by itself. Her orange eyes sparkling with something that Sally couldn't tell what it was.

"You should never trust someone evil." The lady said, walking over to Sally. She lifted her hand, and pushed Sally into the ground. "You are so weak. So small. So naïve. Death city won't miss you." The lady said, picking up Sally, and throwing her down some of the stairs. She walked down there, and before Sally could get up, the lady picked her up, and threw her. Sally landed on her back, and she felt it coming. The lady just waited at the steps for Sally. A bright light came from Sally, blinding everyone that would be looking.

* * *

Marie had turned into a hammer, and was now being ran across Death city with Stein. They saw the smoke coming from the school, and they knew it had to be Sally.

"We aren't going to plan something Franken? We're just going to run there, and attack what is there?" Marie asked. She really hoped that he was listening to her.

"That's the plan Marie. Sorry if you don't like it, but we have to do it." Stein said, running a bit faster as they made their way to the school.

* * *

"So, we collect the soul of whoever's there, and see if anyone has been hurt?" Soul asked as he ran alongside Maka.

"Yup!" Maka said, before they came to a stop. A large fence blocked their way of getting to the school. Soul turned into a scythe, and Maka threw him at the fence, and then jumped over it, taking Soul over with her. Soul still in his weapon form.

* * *

"What is happening?" Medusa asked herself as she walked down the hallway, her bare feet meeting the cold tile as she walked. A blinding light and a large blast came through the windows and the entrances, making Medusa fall over. She blocked both of her eyes, even though they were closed.

The lady walked up the steps, and stopped once she got to the top. Sally wasn't on the ground where the lady had thrown her. This was weird. Sally came up behind the lady with her hand in hammer form, and slammed the hammer against the lady's head. The lady fell to the ground, and Sally looked down at her. The movement of the lady caught her off guard, making her almost fall. The lady went to swipe at her with her sharp nails, when something caught her. Several things actually. It pulled her back, and held her flat on the ground. Sally looked up, and saw Medusa.

"Who is she?" Medusa asked, walking closer to the lady. Sally did the same, and kneeled down next to her. "Sally, do you know who she is?" Before Sally could answer, Maka came running up the steps, Stein following her after a minute.

"What happened?" Stein asked, out of breath. Maka looked over at Sally and Medusa. She looked at Medusa's soul, and saw that there was more blue than before. She was changing. Maka looked at the lady's soul, and saw it was a lighter red than normal. But it was still red. Maka was curious, so she tried to see what Sally's soul looked like. But she was blocked off.

"It's the lady from my nightmare. She grew from my fear, but now, she is getting smaller since I didn't get scared. She feeds off fear." Sally said, looking back at the lady.

"What was that light?" Medusa asked, making Sally turn a bit so that she could face her.

"My hammer went a bit more powerful. It took some energy from me as well." Sally said, before looking down at the lady. "Maka, Soul, take her soul. I don't need it." Sally said, walking away from the group of people.

"Wait right there miss!" Marie yelled at Sally, still in hammer form. She turned into her human form, and walked over to Sally. Sally had stopped, and turned around to face them. "You are just going to walk away? You had us worried sick!" Marie said, pointing at herself and Stein. "I almost flipped the entire house upside down and cry!" Sally just looked at her, her eyes turning the color of gold with red in it. Marie stepped back, shocked. Sally started to glow again, her hair flying everywhere, and the ripped parts of her shirt flying around. Sally was still looking at Marie though.

"I can't stay here." Sally said, before the glowing came off of her, leaving no trail of power inside of her. She turned around, and quickly started to walk down the stairs. "I might hurt you all." Sally cried out to them once she was halfway down the staircase. She then started to run down the staircase, and out of view. Before anyone else could move, Medusa ran past them and down the staircase after Sally.

"Medusa!" Stein called out. Medusa knew where Sally was going to be.

* * *

Sally sat on the ground, crying her heart out. Medusa heard Sally's cries, and that made her heart break. Medusa walked over to Sally, and sat down next to her. Sally didn't notice.

"You're a meister and a weapon. You are going through a change, aren't you?" Medusa asked, looking at Sally, who had stopped crying. Sally nodded slightly. Medusa wrapped her arms around Sally, who seemed so fragile and small at the moment. Sally let stray tears fall onto Medusa's bare shoulder. "I know I'm not a meister and a weapon, but being a witch, and having that time where I couldn't handle my change was strange. I couldn't control my powers for a week, so I was locked up in my room all the time, sending arrows everywhere. That happened every time I got a change. I started to control them after the third time being in that room." Sally had stopped her stray tears from falling, and looked up at Medusa. "Controlling the change you have to go through is hard. But you Sally, you are powerful, and I know you can control them. Just try as hard as you can." Medusa said, looking down at Sally.

"But what will the others say?" Sally asked, looking away from Medusa.

"Does it matter what they say?" Medusa let go of Sally, and stood up. She held out a hand for Sally to take. Sally took her hand and Medusa help her up from the ground. "Now, Sally, you have 2 weapon forms, but do you feel another form?"

"Yes I do actually." Sally said, looking at Medusa. Medusa looked at her, and smiled a bit.

"Then let that power go loose!" Medusa said, clasping her hands together. Sally nodded, and closed her eyes. She opened them after a few moments. She raised her hands above her head, snapped her fingers twice, and then clapped them. Soon, arrows came flying everywhere. Medusa just looked at Sally with wide eyes. She didn't know once she gave Sally the arrow necklace that it would give her powers to use arrows. Sally looked over at her, and smiled.

"This is helping so much Medusa!" Sally cried out happily. Medusa smiled at Sally. That was the first time Sally looked very happy. Sally started to spin around, moving swiftly as if she were dancing, and the arrows stopped coming. They started to break slowly, one by one. Once all the arrows broke, Sally stopped spinning. "Wow!" Sally said, smiling bigger than before.

"We should walk you back home." Medusa said, walking over to Sally, whose smile was fading. Sally and Medusa started to walk outside.

"It isn't home really." Sally said, looking down at her shoes. Medusa wrapped an arm around Sally's shoulders.

"Just think of them as family. They think of you as family." Medusa said as the made it outside. The heat of the sun made them start to boil.

"I guess so. But what should I say?" Sally asked, looking up at Medusa.

"Well, the words "I'm sorry" might work." Medusa said, smiling. Sally smiled, and as Medusa started to walk them down the road that led to Stein's house, Sally moved away from Medusa, and then too her hands, and pulled her in the other direction. "Sally, what are you doing?" Medusa asked, as they slowly made their way into town.

"You'll see." Sally said, pulling Medusa further into town.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Marie asked, pacing back and forth in Stein's office while Stein sat on his chair watching.

"Just calm down Marie. She's with Medusa." Stein said, watching the worried woman. She stopped pacing, and turned to look at Stein.

"Yes, she is with Medusa. The person that most people think will kill them. Medusa may be normal now, but she is still a witch." Marie said, anger filling her eye.

"Sally will be home without being seen, don't worry." Stein said, getting up from his chair, and walking over to Marie.

"Why are you so smart Franken?" Marie asked, her expression softening. He shrugged.

"Well, I am a doctor and a professor, so I need to at least be smarter than my students." Stein said, making Marie smile.

"I'm going out for groceries. I'll be back soon." Marie said, before she stood on her toes, and kissed Stein on the nose, and then left the office. He just stood there in surprise.

* * *

"Sally, I don't need to wear your heels." Medusa said as Sally took off her shoes. Sally placed the shoes in front of Medusa. She sighed, and stepped into them.

"I know you don't want to, but we need to change. Now, I'll go into a store, and buy you clothes. What's your favorite color?" Sally asked, taking out her wallet.

"Black." Medusa said leaning against the wall in the alley they were in. Sally sighed, and shook her head. "Or pink." Sally shrugged, and turned to walk away.

"Hide back here. Make sure no one sees you." Sally said, walking out of the alley. She first walked to the shoe store, and bought a pair of black heels. They weren't that expensive and Sally was thankful for that. She walked out of the store, walking right past Marie, who was looking for another store to go in. Sally walked into another store, filled with dresses. Sally smiled evilly, and walked over to the section with pink dresses. While she was looking, she saw on the new section of dresses, that there was a beautiful violet dress. Sally found the dress, saw the price, and almost cried. She had more than enough money left, but it was a lot for a dress. She paid for the dress, and left the shop. Sally went into one more store, and looked through tank tops. She found her red one, and bought it. She knew she couldn't wear this outfit for long. She walked out of the stores and back to the alley. "I'm back." Medusa came out from behind a trashcan. Sally handed her the two bags. Medusa took out the black shoes, and put them on the ground. She took off Sally's heels, and gave them to her. Sally slipped them on. She quickly took off the blue shirt, and threw on her red tank top. Sally turned around to look out the alley as Medusa changed, and saw Marie walking with a brown paper bag in her hands. It was full of food. That made Sally place her hands on her stomach. She was starving.

"I'm done." Sally turned around to look at Medusa. Medusa held the two bags in her hands, covering her legs.

"Come on; show me how nice this dress looks on you." Sally said, walking over to Medusa. She took the bags from her, and looked at her. The dress went a bit longer in the back, and the heels wrapped around her ankles and went up a bit. "You look beautiful." Sally said. Medusa smiled a bit, before she took the bags back from Sally.

"Well, look who we have here." Sally and Medusa both turned to look at the person who spoke.

**Well, I hope this was a 'nicer' chapter. Please follow, review, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was writing my book. Enjoy!**

"Kid, you scared us." Sally said, looking at Kid, who was standing in front of her group of friends. "So, how did you know where we were?"

"Just a guess. So why isn't Medusa at the school?" Kid said, looking over Sally's shoulder.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Sally said, looking down at her feet.

"Well, as long as you guys are safe, then it's fine." Kid said, making everyone look at him in shock. "Father doesn't know, so it's all fine. Medusa might want to get back to the school." Medusa took out her snake outfit from one bag, rolled it up into a ball, and walked past us.

"You look very nice Medusa." Tusbaki said as Medusa walked past the group of kids. Medusa smiled, before walking away.

"I better get home." Sally said, walking forward. None of them moved. "Or I could change out of my heels and into my sneakers, before we went to the park." Sally suggested.

"Can we walk with you there?" Maka asked. Sally nodded, and they started to walk out of town.

* * *

"Why would that woman like _me_?" Stein asked himself as he lay down on the floor. That was the only spot he wanted to be at the moment. Stein was too busy thinking to hear the front door open and close. The power had gone out in the lab, and he couldn't find the flashlights, so when he heard Marie's heels, he didn't know where she was coming from.

"Franken, where are you?" Marie called out as she placed down her wallet, not buying anything while she was out. She walked forwards, trying to see where she was going, and tripped, landing on Stein. Their heads banging together, making their lips touch lightly. Marie lay on his body, them still on the ground. "Sorry." Marie said, getting off of him a few moments later. Stein stood up, and held out a hand for Marie to take. She took it, and he helped her stand up.

"I'm sor-"He was cut off by Marie lips on his. He was shocked for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Stein picked her up, and spun her around. They broke apart for air for a moment, before they started to kiss again.

* * *

"So what's with his house really?" Liz asked as they reached the house. Sally shrugged. She opened the front door, and her eyes went wide at what she saw. Marie and Stein were kissing each other. She saw Marie kick off her heels as Stein spun her around. The others had also walked inside, and saw what was happening. They slowly backed up, out of the house.

"Just wait like 3 minutes guys. I'll go in, trying not to interrupt them." Sally said, before walking back inside. The door had been left open, so light filled the room. Stein and Marie didn't notice. Sally walked up the stairs, and into the guest bedroom. She took off the heels, and pulled on her sneakers. She walked downstairs, and saw that they had stopped kissing. They were both just standing, looking at each other. "Hey guys, I'm going out." Sally said, turning her body so it looked like she was leaving. They broke apart, and looked at her. "Sorry about earlier. I'll be sleeping over at Maka's place tonight." Sally said, smiling a bit.

"It's fine Sally. And have fun." Marie said, blushing. Sally waved at them. She walked out of the door, and closed it behind her.

"Well, Monday, Professor Stein will be happy." Soul said as they started to walk away from the house.

"Shut up Soul. Remember, I'm living with them until someone decides to adopt me." Sally said as they walked off the property and back onto the road. Maka went a bit pale, and Kid noticed.

"Maka, are you feeling alright?" Maka looked over at him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Maka said, before they caught up with the rest of their friends.

_~The next day~_

Medusa walked down the school hallways, her hands at her sides. She felt heavy and alone. She remembered what Sally had done when the arrows were breaking, and she started to do what Sally did. She spun around swiftly, her eyes closed. She felt the back of her dress hit the back of her legs, and then smoothly leaving them. Medusa smiled as she started to spin around a bit faster. She stopped spinning because she bumped into something. She opened her eyes, and looked up. She was looking up at Death, who was looking down at her. Their bodies awkwardly against each other. Medusa took a few steps back, biting her bottom lip.

"My cell was unlocked, and then Sally took me into town, she bought me clothes, and no one noticed me, then I came back here yesterday, and I decided to just explore the school today.." Medusa explained, not looking up at Death. She remembered the Reaper-chop, and she didn't want that to happen again. She waited a few moments, before she looked back up at Death. He was just looking at her. "Lord Death, are you alright?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his "face".

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Well, we better go." Death said turning to walk, or hop in this case, his own way and Medusa nodded. She started to turn around and walk away, when she tripped. Before she hit the ground, she was grabbed by Death. He pulled her up, and her body was right against his. This was the second time this had happened in less than 5 minutes, and they were both Ok with it. Death let go of her, and Medusa walked forwards.

"Thanks." Medusa said, not looking at him.

"We don't want you hurt. Well, see you." Death said, before he went his own way. Medusa sighed, before turning around. Death hadn't gone far.

"Lord Death?" He stopped, and turned around to face Medusa. "Do you think it might be possible for me to adopt Sally?" Medusa said, walking over to him a bit.

* * *

"Hey Sally, I need to go see if father's at school. He wanted me to lock up the house if he was. Come, maybe you can see Medusa." Kid said as they walked past the school. Sally nodded. "We will meet you there." The others' nodded, and started to walk again. "Is that a camera in your necklace?" Sally nodded.

"I'm testing it." Sally said. Sally and Kid started to walk up the school steps, when Sally stopped. She was fixing her shoe. "I think Crona likes you."

"What was that Kid?" Sally asked, looking at him. He didn't say anything at first.

"I think Crona likes you." Kid said as they began to walk up the stairs again.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that." Sally said as they reached the top of the steps. They looked forwards. Sally gasped, covering her mouth, and Kid's eyes went wide.

* * *

"Well, you would want to adopt her because?" Death asked Medusa walked forwards a bit more.

"Do I need a reason to adopt her?" Medusa asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess you could, but what about Enola?" Death asked, waving his hand to come closer. Medusa walked forwards some more. She was several steps away from him now.

"After the battle, once she is gone. Then do you think I could?" Medusa asked, biting her bottom lip. She looked down at her feet.

"I give you permission to adopt her after the battle." Medusa looked up at Death, wide eyes. A smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks so much!" Medusa said hugging Death, their bodies against each other's once again. Death hugged her back. She moved her head up, and kissed his mask.

* * *

Kid and Sally slowly backed away from the scene. They turned around, and ran down the steps. They ran from the school, and to the park. They ran over to the lake at the area they were at, and splashed their faces with water.

"What's wrong with you two?" Soul asked, looking at Sally who was rubbing her eyes hard, and Kid, who held his head in his hands, mumbling things under his breath.

"Don't make us remember any of it." Sally said, walking over to Kid. She helped them up, and they walked over to a bench. They sat down, looking like they wanted to cry.

"It couldn't be that bad." Liz said.

"Is it on the camera?" Kid asked. Sally nodded. She took off the lightning bolt necklace, and held one side on her palm. She tapped the necklace lightly, before a projector screen went up so everyone could see. It had started taping after Kid told her about Crona, so they only saw Medusa and Death. Once the video finished, everyone looked ill. "We know. It was worse in person."

"Medusa is dating your dad?" Black*Star asked, getting over the weirdness of the video.

"I guess so." Kid said, placing his head in his hands again. Sally placed a hand on his back. "This is going to be so awkward."

"So, are you sure you want to tell us the rest?" Marie asked Medusa. She nodded. Marie, Stein, Spirit, and Azusa were there.

"Death, sir, what's on your mask?" Spirit asked. No one else noticed. Death turned to look in his mirror, and saw that when Medusa kissed his mask, she had left a lipstick mark.

"Oh, it's nothing." Death said, wiping it off.

* * *

"Sally, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Soul asked. The kids had started to play Truth or Dare to get the video out of their minds.

"Dare." Sally said, smiling. Soul smirked. They had been playing this game for a while now, so they could do more embarrassing things since no one would be around.

"I dare you, to jump into the deepest part of the lake with no clothes." Soul said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, smirking.

"Soul, try and be a bit easier on her." Maka said under her breath to him. Everyone was also listening to their conversation. No one had noticed that Sally had left though.

"Guys, I think you need to turn around." Everyone turned around just as Sally jumped into the lake, no clothes on. Soul smirked, proud that he could make a girl do that.

"She should have come up by now." Tusbaki said a few moments later. No one could stay underwater for that long. Soon, Sally's head popped up from the lake.

"Look away for a moment. Do you want me to chase you two again?" Sally asked, looking at Black*Star and Soul. They turned their heads away, closed their eyes, and then covered them with their hands. Sally came back a few moments later, and sat back down where she was sitting before.

"Maka, Truth or Dare?" Sally asked as she wrung the water from her hair.

"Dare." Maka said as Black*Star and Soul looked back up. Sally leaned over to Maka, and whispered the dare to her. Maka nodded, before leaning over to Kid, and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"So hard hair, strong for a tiny person, and wants you dead." Death said. Medusa nodded. "Well then, I guess that's all we can take for tonight. I'll call you back here when we need another meeting." Everyone nodded, and left. Everyone, except, Medusa.

"You wanted me to stay Lord Death?" Medusa asked, not looking at him.

"Yes I did Medusa. It's about Sally and Crona." Medusa turned to face him. "You said before, that you and Crona aren't a family anymore, so Crona might go to Marie and Stein if he wants. If you allow it. Or should I ask him?"

"I would talk to Crona about it. I might make the wrong choice." Medusa said, before looking down at the ground. "I might as well go now." Medusa said, turning to walk away. She stopped halfway off the platform, and turned around. "Lord Death, would it be possible if you held a carnival or something calming for the students so they can forget about Enola for a day?" Medusa asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"I guess we could. Monday will do. Thanks for thinking of that Medusa." Death said. Medusa smiled a bit.

"Night Lord Death." Medusa said, before turning around, and leaving. _"I can't believe my weakness is turning into my strength. How am I going to deal with it?" _Medusa thought to herself as she left.

* * *

"This is the last round of Truth or Dare before we have to switch to something else." Liz said, looking at her nails.

"How about we play something else that isn't Truth or Dare?" Kid suggested.

"What would we do?" Crona asked, looking over at Kid.

"This may be Sally rubbing off on me, but I think we should prank 4 certain adults." Kid said, smirking. Everyone smiled evilly. "We'll take my father since I can do the writing that is closest to his." Kid said pointing at himself and his weapons, "Sally and Maka, you take Medusa. I'm pretty sure one of you can do writing that almost looks like Medusa's." Sally and Maka nodded. "Tusbaki and Soul, you take Ms. Marie. Those two will have a different prank." Soul nodded, and Tusbaki smiled a bit. "And Crona and Black Star take Professor Stein." They nodded. "Now, for Ms. Marie and Professor Stein"

"Here's your food Medusa. Eat up." Sid said, placing her food on the small table in the room.

"Thanks." Medusa said, not looking on him. She turned onto her side so that she was looking at the wall. She sighed lightly.

"Umm, are you-"He was cut off.

"I'm fine. Can I just be alone now?" Medusa said, pulling her knees up to her chest. Sid nodded, and walked out of the room. "Why me?"

"Why me?" Death asked himself, as he sat in his house drinking tea.

* * *

"Now, what should I write?" Sally asked as she finished writing Lord Death's name on the paper. It did match Medusa's handwriting almost perfectly.

"How about, I didn't realize it until earlier, but I have strong feelings for you." Maka said, holding in her laughter. Sally finished writing that, before she began to laugh, Maka joining in on that.

"Will you two be quiet? Father might hear." Kid said. The two girls nodded, and began to start writing again. Maka and Sally giggled slightly after each line Sally wrote.

* * *

"Ms. Marie?" Tusbaki asked. Marie was in Stein's classroom, since he wanted to watch it so the students didn't get to the tests he hid in there. And Marie gladly said she would watch them.

"How can I help you two?" Marie asked waving the two students over to the desk she was sitting on. Tusbaki handed her a wrapped box.

"Professor Stein wanted us to give that to you." Soul said as Marie unwrapped the ribbon on the box. She took off the lid of the small box, and looked at what was inside it. "He told us that he wanted you to wear it Monday. Well, we have to go now to study for the test." The two of them left the classroom, and high-fived. Inside the classroom, Marie took out what was in the box.

"One day and now he wants me to wear this?" Marie asked, looking at the dress that was in her hands. It was a strapless dress. It was a perfect fit on her upper body, and puffed out a bit at the skirt. And it had a yellow bow around the waist. "I'll do it. It's cute."

* * *

"Professor, I think Ms. Marie would love it if you gave this to her." Black Star said, handing him a bag. Stein took it, and looked inside. There was a small, velvet box in it. When he looked back up, his two students were gone.

* * *

Maka and Sally quietly made ther way down the stone hallway until they reached Medusa's cell door. Sally opened the door, and walked in, Maka right behind her. Sally went over to the bed, while Maka went over to the small table. She placed down the letter, and picked up the tray, making the items on it move around loudly as they ran out of the cell. Medusa rolled onto her back, and sat up. No one was there. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and saw the letter that Maka placed. She reached over to it. On the envelope, it had her name on it. She opened the letter, and her eyes widened as she read what was on the letter.

* * *

"Dad, I got the mail." Kid said, walking into the dining room where his father sat. Death didn't do anything. "Dad, is everything alright?" Kid asked, walking closer to him. Death nodded. He put down the letters in front of his father, and slowly walked out of the room. Death looked through the letters, until he saw a letter with his name on it. It looked like a love letter. He opened it, and read what was on the letter. He was so shocked, that he fell out of his chair. He had passed out. Kid stuck his head out of the doorway from the living room. He saw his dad with the letter on the ground, passed out. Kid smirked, and slowly left the room. He picked up his cellphone, and called Maka's house. "Hello, Maka? The plan worked with father. Do you know if the plan worked with Medusa?"

"_Sally just got back. She told us that Medusa was smiling widely, and that she was spinning around the room while holding the letter against her chest." _Maka told Kid. He nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." Kid said. Maka said bye before he closed his phone.

* * *

"Oh my death! This is so cool!" Maka said as Sally and she walked around.

"I know!" Sally said as they walked around some more. They had lost Crona and Soul somewhere. "Why are they running away so fast? And what from?" Sally asked as Lord Death, Spirit, and Stein ran past them. Maka shrugged, and they continued to walk around some more. Then they saw why they were running away so fast.

* * *

"Medusa, come now. Who cares if you're there?" Marie asked as she stood in Medusa's doorway, watching Medusa look at her outfit Marie got her. A jean skirt, black sneakers, a pink strapless shirt, and fingerless gloves. It wasn't the normal outfit for Medusa to wear.

"Well, everybody will. But I have to meet someone." Medusa said as they walked out of the cell. Marie had also plastered lots of mascara and red lipstick on her as well. They walked down the stone hallways, soon reaching the school hallways. They walked down the steps, and Marie walked through the first entrance. Medusa walked through the second entrance, and as she walked through, cold water got dumped on her. The mascara running down her face. Medusa looked up, and saw Death, Stein, and Spirit looking down at her. Medusa balled up her fists, and was about to yell at them, when they ran away.

"So the next person who walks through here will get water dumped on them?" Death asked, holding up his bucket of water. Spirit nodded.

"It's fun. Just do it. It'll be a good laugh when they see it was us who did it." Spirit said. Spirit was on a platform across from Stein and Death.

"Alright then Spirit." Death said after a few moments. "Tell us when." Spirit looked down at the entrance, and when he saw Medusa's shoes, he didn't actually know it was her.

"Now, wait, wait!" Spirit cried out. Death had dumped the water down on Medusa, who Spirit had just seen walk in.

"You were right Spirit! It is fun." Death said, picking up another bucket of water.

"Sir, I would put down the bucket, and look at who you dumped the water on." Stein said, motioning to Spirit, who looked nervous as he pointed down. They all looked down, and saw Medusa looking up at them.

"I would run now." Spirit said. They all began to get away from Medusa as fast as they could. Medusa running after them. They ran through the entire carnival, getting strange looks from the people they passed. They got outside, and they made their way to a forest, before Stein and Spirit went to save themselves. Death just looked around. It was going to be hard for him to hide. He turned just in time to be tackled by Medusa.

"Hi." Medusa said, smirking. Now Death was really scared. "This is what you get for dumping water on me, ruining my face." Medusa leaned down, and kissed Death on the top of his mask, the sides of his mask, and everywhere else, except his mouth.

* * *

"Kid, come on! Medusa is chasing your dad, Professor Stein, and Maka's father! We need to catch up!" Sally cried out to him as she ran past him. Kid started to run with Sally. They took a shortcut through the forest just in time to see Spirit and Stein run to save themselves. Kid and Sally watched as Death himself was tackled by Medusa, who was a small, thin woman.

"Father really can be tackled by a woman." Kid said quietly as they hid behind a bush. Then what they saw next, made them both want to puke.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sally said, holding her stomach.

"I will never forget this ever. I am scarred for life." Kid said, placing his head in his hands. The two of them sat behind the bush, trying as hard as they could to forget what had happened, while Medusa and Death had left. "Will we ever be able to forget this?" Kid asked.

"I don't think so." Sally said as she laid down on her side.

"Well, at least they aren't getting married." Kid said, shaking his head.

**Or will they get married? It's sloppy I know. If you could, maybe could you review, follow, and favorite please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know how I did it, but I somehow deleted the story before. So here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

"What I don't understand is how her hair feels like shards of glass, yet her hair is hard as rock." Sally said, hanging upside down from Lord Death's mirror. She, Lord Death, Marie, Stein, Spirit, Azusa, and Medusa were stuck in the room, still trying to figure things out. Medusa knew she was missing something that was important, but she couldn't remember.

"Can't we just figure this out and get back to you another day?" Stein asked. He, Lord Death, and Spirit were standing as far away as they could from Medusa. She had gotten over the fact they dumped water on her, but she thought it was funny that they were scared.

"If only we could Stein. But we don't know if we are missing any information." Lord Death said, not looking at Medusa.

"I would just love to remember, but I can't. When you get killed twice and have part of your soul changed, it's kind of hard to remember some things from your past." Medusa said, leaning against the mirror. Sally nodded in agreement. Sally climbed down from the mirror, and laid down on the ground.

"Try hanging off the mirror. It is so fun." Sally said sarcastically, rubbing her temples. "I would love to stay here, but I do have to study for a test." Sally was going to sit up, when her body froze. Soon, she was screaming out in pain, her back arched in a horrid way. Medusa quickly dropped to her knees next to Sally, and took her hand in hers. Soon, black and pink things came from her back. They were arrows. She stopped screaming, and sat up. The arrows fell from her back, and detached themselves from Sally. Sally went into her pocket, and pulled out something that looked like a mint. Medusa had given it to her after Sally had almost died. She put it on her tongue, and threw back her head. Medusa also took one. Everyone just looked at them, everyone, except Lord Death, with an eyebrow raised.

"No studying for you Sally. You get to skip the test." Marie said, making her way over to Sally. Marie turned to face Stein, glaring at him before he could protest.

"But what about everyone else?" Sally asked, as she stood up. "It wouldn't be fair!"

"Do you really want to do that test?" Medusa asked, still sitting on the ground. Sally turned to face her. She shook her head, before turning to face Marie again.

"Medusa, you would defeat Enola with a weapon, but who would use Sally? She can't just go with one arm as her weapon." Stein asked, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Medusa began to think, not know what to say.

"She would use me." Everyone looked at Sally. "We could work perfectly together." No one believed her though. "Fine, we will show you." She walked over to Medusa, who had stood up. They stood next to each other, and their souls began to match. But what happened was not what they expected. Sally's soul went into Medusa, making Medusa look somewhat like Sally. A blinding white light came, before everyone saw what happened. Medusa had her normal braid, except it was brown and had a red streak in it. The bottom part of her dress had turned black, and she had the lightning bolt necklace. She had Sally's sneakers, except they were black and white.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone else." Medusa growled. Everyone nodded. Medusa was going to form Sally's sword into her hand. It did, but it was pink, and was as light as her hammer form. "See? We work fine together."

"Do you all understand it now?" Sally's voice came from Medusa's mouth. Everyone nodded. Another white light came, and Sally came back. They were both back to normal.

"Well, Sally's got a partner for the battle against Enola." Spirit said, standing up from where he sat on the ground.

"Lord Death, may I speak with you, privately?" Medusa asked, walking over to him. He nodded and went over to one of the crosses far away from the group. They all stopped what they were doing, and watched Medusa and Lord Death. They didn't seem to notice everyone.

"What is it Medusa?" Lord Death asked. Medusa bit her lip, and looked down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry. About the other day I mean. When you get water dumped on you, it makes you get somewhat angry." Medusa said, still looking down at her shoes. "It probably was Spirit's fault though, wasn't it?" Medusa looked up. Lord Death nodded.

"How did you know?" Medusa shrugged. "Well, everyone knows once something happens, its Spirit's fault." Medusa giggled. Again, she giggled! She lifted up her leg, and pulled out something that was in the ribbon in her shoe.

"So he must have made this too?" She held up the love letter that Sally and Maka put in her room. Her face went pale and she felt sick.

Sally stood up from the ground. "I have to go to the washroom. I'll be back in a minute." She told Marie. She nodded, and Sally ran from the group of people. She ran into the hallway, and into the washroom. She opened her cellphone, and called Maka's home number.

"_Hey Sally, what's up?"_ Maka asked. Sally swallowed hard.

"Medusa is talking about the fake love letter that we made for them. They were talking about Spirit doing things, and then she thought the letter was made by Spirit." The other end went silent for a moment.

"_I'm coming there now. Are you hiding in a room somewhere?"_

"The washroom. Please hurry." She then hung up, and hid herself in a stall.

"This looks like Kid's writing. I got one too." Lord Death said, pulling out the fake letter from somewhere. Medusa opened it, and read it.

"This looks like Sally's writing." They looked at each other, before giving each other the letters back. Medusa felt a small blush crawl onto her cheeks. Most of the stuff that was written down was somewhat true.

"Well then. I think we need to have a talk with Sally and Kid." Medusa nodded in agreement. They walked back to the group, hiding the letters behind their backs. "Meeting is done for today." Everyone nodded, before running from the room. They were free! Marie had stayed though.

"If you need Sally, she just went out into the hallway for a moment. I'll get her for you if you want." Medusa nodded, before Marie left the room. Medusa stood in the spot for a few moments.

"Are you going to do anything?" Lord Death asked, as he turned away from the mirror. He had just called Kid. Medusa turned around and smiled.

"You might think I'm crazy for doing this, but I want to." Medusa said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"This is my entire fault. I'm sorry Sally." Kid said as they walked down the hallway, before stopping in front of the door that led to their doom. Kid opened the door, and they walked down the pathway. They didn't walk far, since the sight they saw made them want to vomit.

"Is she crazy?" Sally asked, not tearing her eyes away from the scene.

"Probably." They slowly backed up, and hid out of view.

Medusa and Lord Death had been ruining Sally and Kid's lives by kissing, the letters still in their hands. They broke apart just in time, since Sally and Kid had hid themselves just out of view.

"You should, you know, probably wipe off the lipstick." He nodded, and quickly wiped it away as he heard Sally and Kid's footsteps. They hid the letters behind their backs again as Sally and Kid came into view.

"Sally, Kid! Do you know why you are here?" They shook their heads. Their minds were completely messed up after viewing their parents, or motherly figure, kiss. "Do you want to tell them?" Medusa shook her head.

"Wait, I know!" Sally said, smiling a bit. "You guys are in love! And now you're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kid almost fainted when he heard this. He had prepared for Medusa and his father to get really mad at him.

"Uhh" Medusa and Lord Death didn't know what to say. They were in love, they thought. They did quite like each other, so I guess they were in love. "Yes, Sally." Medusa said, smiling. Sally and Kid fainted. "We are, right?"

"I think so Medusa." Medusa smiled, as she leaned her head against Death's shoulder.

* * *

"What?!" They all screamed. Sally and Kid had told them what had happened the other night. They were standing outside their classroom, waiting for the bell.

"Is that even possible?" Soul asked. Sally nodded. The bell rang, and they walked into the classroom. "And if Ms. Marie and Professor Stein find out, we will be killed." Sally stopped walking, and she turned her head to the side. In the shadows of the classroom, Medusa was hidden. She wasn't wearing her dress though. But since she was in the shadows, it must've been black.

"Professor Stein?" Not all the students had shown up. He turned to face her.

"I know what you did." Sally went pale. "And really, I need to say thanks." Her jaw dropped. "I probably wouldn't know how to tell Marie that I liked her if it wasn't for you and your friends. Don't worry. I told her. She won't be angry." Sally nodded slowly, before walking up to her seat. She sat next to Soul, and sighed in relief.

"What did he want?" Soul asked, leaning towards Sally. As did the others.

"He is fine really. He actually thanked me. It was weird." Sally said, as she watched the other's jaws drop. The bell rang, and they turned to face the front.

"Class, instead of me giving you a lesson, I have someone, who most of you hate here to teach you." Everyone started to whisper, since they were confused. Medusa walked out of the shadows, and stood next to Stein.

"Hello class. I will be teaching your lesson today." The entire class, except Sally, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Tusbaki, and Black*Star's jaws dropped. Sally smiled. Plus, she was wearing normal clothes. She was wearing pink shorts and a strapless white top. She had on bright blue shoes and an arrow necklace, just like Sally's necklace.

"You have to listen to her class." Stein said. The entire class nodded. Sally smiled even wider. Medusa noticed it, but she didn't wave. She just did a half smile back. Stein walked out of the classroom, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have to introduce me to you all, so I'll just start with the lesson. So, you were told today that all your classes were canceled except for this one, were you not?" Everyone nodded. "So, Lord Death, and all the other teachers said that this shall be an all-day class." A lot of groans and sighs came from everyone. "Now, our first lesson is outside. Follow me." Everyone got up from their seats, and followed Medusa from the classroom. They walked out of the school and into a small forest by it. It wasn't the normal forest that they would practice on though. Ox thought it would be funny if he used his weapon to send small shocks into Medusa's back. She would flinch each time, but would shake it off. They walked over a bridge, and into a large clearing. "Now, to start our lesson, I want the meisters to go to your weapons. Weapons, I want you to form." Everyone made their way to their partners, and weapons turned into their form. That left Sally standing alone in the middle of the clearing.

"I don't have a-"Sally was cut off by Medusa.

"Sally, could you be my weapon for this?" Sally nodded, and walked over to Medusa. She froze halfway there, and looked at Medusa with wide eyes. Medusa remembered what had happened. "Come Sally, I don't bite."

"Yeah, but she might kill." Sally heard a kid whisper. That made a group of people snicker.

"Hammer, sword, or the other?" Sally asked as she made her way to Medusa. She and Medusa did an evil smile.

"The other might be better. To show how things work, our way." Sally nodded, and stood next to Medusa. Their souls combined, and the blinding white light came again. Everyone had to squint or cover their eyes. The light went away, and there stood Medusa, holding Sally's sword form. But, after a few seconds, daggers began to go into Medusa from Sally. Medusa tried to let go of Sally, but she couldn't. Some of the kids began to laugh at this, and then, everyone began to laugh, except for a group of them. Soon, Medusa fell to the ground, her eyes wide, still holding Sally.

"Lady Medusa?" Crona asked from the group. Everyone stopped laughing and watched as Medusa and Sally stayed on the ground. Sally didn't make a noise from her weapon form, and Medusa went pale. Sally went back to normal, and she looked ill.

"Class," Medusa spoke, her voice sounding as if she awoke from the dead, her lips barely moving. "I need you to look away for a minute." Everyone nodded, and turned away. "Sally," Medusa looked at Sally's necklace, and then motioned to her to pull off her own. Sally shook her head. Sally fell to the ground, and soon, both of them had their back arched, and they were screaming as if they were in more pain than anyone had ever heard before. They fell onto their back again, and Medusa sat up. "Really, the first part of the lesson was not about that." She got up, and helped Sally to her feet. Sally turned to a hammer, and Medusa picked her up from the ground. "Black*Star, come here. This is going to be the first part of the lesson. "Black*Star walked over to her, Tusbaki in her chain form. "Try to defeat me. I'll go easy." He smiled.

"You don't know who you started a fight with." Black*Star said. He started swinging Tusbaki at Medusa, and she blocked with Sally, not really trying at all. "I thought you were going to go easy on me!" Black*Star yelled in frustration.

"I am." She said, blocking with Sally again. Black*Star dropped Tusbaki, and threw a punch at Medusa. But Sally turned back, just in time for him to hit her. "Lesson done!" Everyone nodded, but didn't move. "Go to Professor Stein." Everyone nodded again, and ran from the area. Tusbaki had turned into her normal form, and punched Black*Star.

"I'm sorry Medusa. When he doesn't win a fight, he gets a bit angry." Tusbaki apologized.

"It's fine Tusbaki. We better take her to Mira though. She doesn't look too good." Medusa picked up Sally, and started to walk away with Tusbaki.

"Hey wait!" They stopped walking, and turned around. Black*Star was standing with his arms crossed. His fists balled up.

"What are you doing Black*Star?" Tusbaki asked as he walked over to them.

"I want to say sorry." He said, frowning a bit.

"Apology accepted. Now we have to go take her to Mira." They nodded, and began to walk away.

* * *

"Well, she looks fine to me Medusa. She's just blacked out. She'll be awake soon, but just in case I see anything, I'll keep her here for a bit." Medusa nodded as Mira pulled the sheets up over Sally's body. "Good thing you brought her here."

"Well, I thought it would be good." Medusa smiled, before she turned around. "I have to go see Lord Death. Thanks again Mira." Medusa said, before leaving the room.

* * *

Sally opened her eyes, and sat up. She was in the infirmary. She was also alone. She got out of bed, and walked to the window. She saw her classmates having a lesson with Stein.

"Good, you're awake Sally. We were quite worried about you. Being punched in the stomach is pretty bad when you're punched by Black*Star right after forming." Mira said as she walked into the room. Sally looked around.

"What about Medusa? Last time our souls went together, we were, like, attached. But this time, I only went into sword form, but daggers went into her." Mira raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't tell me. She only told me about you being punched and then going to see Lord Death." Sally smiled slightly. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well, Medusa and Lord Death are very good friends, so who knows what they are doing. And I mean _very_ good friends." Mira sat down on the other cot, just in case she fainted. "Don't tell anyone. Only a few people know."

"How do they even kiss?" Mira asked. Sally shrugged.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lord Death asked Medusa. She nodded.

"I just came to tell you, in case anything else would happen that would scare the children." They hear footsteps walk onto the platform. They turned to face Marie and Stein.

"Lord Death, we have something from Enola." Stein said, taking out an envelope from his pocket. It was a letter. Lord Death took it from him, and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter, and slowly read it. He handed it to Medusa. She read it, and her eyes went wide.

"Is everything alright?" Marie asked. They were going to nod, but ended up shaking their heads. Lord Death handed Stein the letter. It read:

_Medusa, darling,_

_You found another person for me to take away? Medusa you idiot! You are making it so easy for me to ruin your life. I can't wait to see the look you have when I take him away from you. Don't worry; I'll make sure I take Sally right in front of you._

_Miss you! That was I lie. I really don't want to see you_

_~E.S_

_P.S. If you don't tell them who he is, they will find out soon enough._

"Who's him?" Stein asked, looking up from the letter. They shrugged. Stein raised an eyebrow, and Marie crossed her arms. "Spill it." Medusa bit her lip.

"You won't tell?" Medusa asked. They nodded. She pointed at Lord Death. Their jaws dropped. "Don't judge, alright?"

"Well, that was the biggest surprise we have had today." Marie said, smiling a bit.

"Well, there is bigger news." Lord Death said. He whispered into Medusa ear. _"Just go along with it." _He looked at Marie and Stein again. "We've been dating ever since Medusa came here. We're getting married." Marie fainted. Stein caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't tell anyone please. We want to surprise Sally and Kid. And everyone else." Medusa asked. Only Stein heard this, so Marie would most likely tell Azusa. Stein nodded. You better get back to your class before the bell rings for the end of lunch." Stein nodded, and threw Marie over his shoulder. He left the platform, and once they knew that they were gone, they broke into a laughing fit.

"That was pure gold right there." Medusa said, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I better go, dear." She waved and then walked away from him. _Did I just call him Dear? _Medusa thought. But that thought went away quickly, because saw something that made her go extremely pale. Another letter that was shaped into a heart fell into her hands. She opened it.

_Medusa, darling_

_You're getting married? Who else knows about this? I didn't get an invitation. Have you started sending them anyways? Well, I hope you have a great wedding planned. I probably will crash it though._

_Have a wonderful wedding!_

_~E.S_

Medusa ran back to Lord Death, and handed him the note.

"Well then."

* * *

"Sally, you really need to eat." Mira said, placing a sandwich on the table next to her.

"I don't think I can. I feel horrible. Black*Star did punch me in the stomach after all. "I might try to eat later, but not right now." Soon, the door slammed open, and Lord Death hopped in. "Hello Lord Death. How are you and Medusa?"

"Sally, you need to come with me." Sally looked at Mira, who waved her hand. Sally sat up on her bed, and pulled on her sneakers. She followed Death back to his room, where Medusa and Kid were standing.

"Did we do something wrong? Because if we did we're sorry." Kid said once Sally was next to him. Medusa shook her head.

"Usually, we wouldn't want to tell you this right now, but we must." Medusa said, twiddling her thumbs. "E.S is a witch we must fight, and she found out about us. She pointed at herself and Lord Death. "And we lied to M.s Marie and Professor Stein, and she gave us this in return." She handed them the heart shaped letter. They read it, and their eyes went wider then a dining plate.

"You lied about getting married, and now she thinks you are?" Kid asked, still looking at the letter. "Your lies aren't turning out so well then." Sally elbowed Kid in the ribs.

"Yeah, we sort of know that now." Medusa said, crossing her arms. "What do we do now dear?" Death just shook his head. Sally and Kid looked at Medusa, eyes even wider.

"Did she just call him dear?" Kid whispered. Sally nodded.

"If anything comes up about us, just tell the others it's a lie." Death said. They nodded.

"Why did you tell that lie to them?" Sally asked, crossing her arms.

"I guess for fun. We don't really do anything else." Medusa said. Sally leaned over to Kid.

"_Look at Medusa's soul."_ Kid nodded, and looked at Medusa's soul. It was half blue, half purple, and for some strange reason, there was pink. It wasn't the light pink some souls of people would be. It was a hot pink.

"Kid, why are you looking at my soul?" Medusa could tell? "If you want to read someone's soul, read his. He still has one." Without anyone noticing it, he did check his father's soul. It also had a bit with hot pink.

"So, can we leave now?" Sally asked. They shook their heads. "Is there something else you want to tell us? That she's pregnant after dating her for, what, less than a day?" They shook their heads.

"Then what is it?" Kid asked his tone somewhat more aggressive.

"Your father and I, we have to attend to important business, which means that you Kid, will be watching over the school for a few days." Medusa told them, her hands folded behind her back. "And Sally probably will have to help." Sally sighed. They both nodded.

"When do you leave?" Kid asked.

"In less than an hour." Death said.

"Go get ready then. We'll stay here." Kid said, crossing his arms. Sometimes, he hated taking his father's post for a few days. Medusa walked over to Sally, and pointed to her necklace.

"I won't rip it off!" Sally said, silently.

"I don't want you to. I could've done it myself. Just try to pull yours off. I tried, and it wouldn't. Then I found out that there's a clip at the back." Sally sighed, and grabbed her necklace. It didn't come off. "The clasp doesn't work either. You'll need to cut it once you're ready to take it off. Now whatever you do, make sure she doesn't attack here." Sally nodded. Medusa smiled, and began to walk out with Lord Death.

"Now what?" Kid asked.

**Sloppy? Maybe. Finally? Yes. So, if you want to add anything to it, just PM or review saying what you would like! Please review, favorite, and follow if you want cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter evolved around Medusa mainly. I also borrowed, BORROWED, a song from Ib and Mad Father in this chapter. So, you guys wanted more (I think so) so here are your cookies and chapter 8. Enjoy them both!**

"When are they supposed to be back?" Sally asked, hanging from the mirror.

"It depends on what they are doing." Kid said, tapping the ground with his fingers. Sally fell from the mirror as the mirror rang. She got up, and stood next to Kid as he answered it. It was Medusa. She looked embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Sally asked, crossing her arms. Kid and Sally had switched rolls with Medusa and Lord Death, and it was quite funny.

"Well, um, I guess you could say," She paused. Kid and Sally both raised an eyebrow. "Kid, you can't tell your father this. Promise?" Kid nodded. "We found the remains of a body, and when we looked through the clothes, we found a wallet. And the last name on the I.D was-"A crash came from the background. "I'll tell you later." Then she hung up.

"It was that important? A last name?" Kid asked, as he sat back down on the ground. Sally sat across from him. "Oh well. So now what should we do?"

* * *

Medusa limped down the hallway towards Mira's office. Lord Death was holding her up; since she had fallen over each time she tried to walk. They had been attacked after they found the remains of the body. Lord Death hadn't gotten hurt, physically. Seeing Medusa in her condition hurt him mentally though. She had gotten most of the attacks. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Most of the cuts were under her outfit, but the blood had seeped through the fabric.

"Are you still awake?" Lord Death asked. Medusa nodded slowly, her neck sore. They reached the office, and Lord Death was so gentle with opening the door. They walked in, and Mira had taken Medusa away from him.

"What happened?" Mira asked, as she placed Medusa on a bed. "Never mind, I don't want to know. You can come back later once I get her cleaned up." He nodded, and left the room. He made his way back to his Death Room, and waved.

"Where's Medusa?" Sally asked, standing up quickly from the ground. Kid slowly got up.

"She's with Mira-"He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Sally ran past him, not looking back.

"What happened father?" Kid asked, walking over to Lord Death.

* * *

Sally burst through the infirmary to see Mira putting bandages on Medusa's arms. Mira and Medusa looked up at her.

"What happened?" Sally asked between breaths.

"She was attacked when she was out. Close the door." Sally closed the door, and walked over to Mira and Medusa. "Can you get me that cloth?" Mira asked, pointing to a cloth in a dish of water. Sally wrung the water out from it so that it was damp, and handed it to Mira. She began to wipe the cuts.

"Do you need help?" Mira shook her head.

"You could just try to calm down Medusa. These cuts must sting whenever I clean them." Mira said, lightly dabbing one of the cuts. Medusa shut her eyes tightly. Sally sat on the edge of the bedside table. Medusa looked at her.

"The I.D card. Do you want me to tell you about it?" Medusa asked quietly. Sally nodded. "The last name on it was Sparks. There were the remains of 2 bodies, and the both of the I.D cards had the last name." Sally's eyes began to water.

"They were my parents?" Medusa nodded. Sally closed, trying not to cry. But a single tear rolled down her cheek. Medusa raised a hand, and wiped it away. "My first day here, they said they were going to investigate something, and that I should stay with someone since they'd be gone overnight. They were my only family. Everyone thought I was an orphan because I was staying with Ms. Marie and Professor Stein. Mother and papa said they would call me when they got back, but they never did." Sally held up her phone, shaking it a bit. But then it rang. It was from her mother. Sally answered it, putting it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"_Do you miss your mommy and daddy Sally? It is quite sad, being alone, isn't it?"_

"Who is this?!" Mira asked. She was also wondering who would be calling from Sally's mother's phone even though her mother was dead.

"_Sally, darling, you don't have that long. First it was mommy and daddy, and then it will be Medusa, then her lover. Then it will be all of your friends. We could be great friends."_

"Shut up!" Sally threw her phone at the wall across from her. It broke into pieces.

"Sally sweetie," Medusa took Sally's hand in her good one. "You have us still. She can't get to us." Sally looked down at her, tears in her eyes still.

"You know who that was?" Medusa turned to look at Mira.

"I used to be friends with her until I had Crona." Medusa sat up, her body aching. "Are we almost done Mira?"

"Yes Medusa, but you really can't move. You had to have Lord Death help you walk here since you looked as if you were going to fall down." Mira said, after she finished wrapping a band aid around Medusa's upper arm.

"Sally, you should go with Kid to his house tonight. Maybe you can stay there for a bit." Medusa said, looking back at Sally. She nodded, and began to walk away. "Oh, Sally?" She turned around. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have found out about them earlier." Sally smiled a bit, before leaving.

"I feel so bad for her." Mira said, still looking at the door.

"Me too Mira." Medusa said, lying back down again.

* * *

"Your house is really big Kid. I've only been in the one room, and that was big, but this place is really big." Sally said as Kid gave her a tour of the house.

"Well, thanks Sally. So how's Medusa?" Kid asked, looking at Sally, who was still looking at all the pictures in the house.

"She's hurt pretty bad. She also found out who the remains of the body belonged to."

"Who?" Kid asked as they stopped in front of the guest bedroom.

"My parents. No one else has the last name Sparks. I am now officially an orphan." Kid pulled Sally into a hug. "It's fine Kid. I've been through worse." He broke the hug, and nodded. He opened the door, and walked into the room with Sally.

"Here is the room you'll be staying in tonight. Have a good sleep." Sally smiled, and Kid left the room, closing the door behind him. Sally laid down in the bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

2:31 A.M, Kid sat upright in his bed. He heard the front door open. It wasn't his father, and Sally probably was asleep still, so he got out of bed, and changed out his pajamas, and into his day clothes. Liz and Patty were having a sleepover with Tusbaki since she was ill and needed someone to take care of her. Black*Star didn't know what to do, so he had called them over. Kid walked out of his room, and into the hallway. It was pitch black. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the darkness so he could see. He walked down the hallway, and saw strange marks going down the staircase. He followed the marks all the way to the door. He looked outside, and saw a rope hanging from a balcony. He climbed the rope, and saw Sally standing up the roof.

"Sally get down!" Kid was about to climb up there, when Sally began to walk forwards. Kid began to climb, when Sally took another step. Kid kept slipping since the pipe he was trying to climb had gotten wet from the late night rain. Sally moved one of her feet off the roof, and she fell. Kid jumped down from where he was climbing, and slid down the rope, not caring if he hurt his hands. Sally had landed with her back onto some of the bushes in front of his house.

"Sally!" Kid cried as he ran over to her. Sally looked awake, but she didn't do anything. "Sally, wake up!" He pulled Sally from the bushes. He carried her on his shoulder, and walked back inside. "Dad!" He cried out as he placed Sally down on a couch in their living room. A few moments later Death hopped into the room.

"What is it Kid?" He asked. Kid pointed to Sally. She had a giant smile on her face, and she was reaching her hand towards her pocket since she didn't change. Kid pulled out a small mint thing from her pocket, and Sally opened her mouth as if she had pulled it out. He placed it in her mouth, and she swallowed it. Her eyes then fluttered closed.

"Father, what's happening?" Kid asked, looking at his father, then back to Sally.

"It must be the witch." Kid raised an eyebrow, and looked at his father. "I haven't told you about the witch because I was trying to keep you safe. Sally has heard about the witch, and apparently she's having nightmares about her. I didn't want you to deal with that pain."

"Then how come Sally-"Kid was cut off.

"Sally is the youngest out of all of us, so it means she will be the one dreaming of her." Sally's eyes opened. "Sally are you alright?"

"She's close. I can feel it." Sally got up, and arched her back. She was afraid to do so, but she did. "I probably gave you a good scare didn't I?" They both nodded. "Sorry about that. You go back to bed. I will probably fall asleep soon." Kid and Lord Death walked out of the room. "I'm sorry mom. But we'll be together when the time comes. I don't know if I can promise that, but we will."

* * *

"Medusa get up. I know you will be able to walk." Mira said, helping Medusa sit up on the cot. She flipped her legs over the sides, and stood up. She was a bit unstable at first, but then she was fine. She walked forwards, not in pain. "Good, you're healing!"

"Mira?" Stein opened the door and walked in. "How are you doing Medusa?"

"Well, I can walk. I don't really feel any pain." Medusa said, walking back over to the cot.

"Does she need to teach Franken? Because I won't let-"Mira was cut off by another person coming into the room. Maka slowly backed out of the room, but she didn't make it to the hallway. "Hello Maka. What do you need?"

"Lord Death said that he wants to see all of you, including me." Everyone nodded, and left the room. Except Medusa who was changing. Mira stood outside of the room, and waited. Medusa came out, and they walked down the hallway. They walked to Lord Death, who was on his platform with Marie, Azusa, Sid, Spirit, Justin Law, Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Tusbaki, Crona, Liz, and Patty.

"Where's Sally?" Stein asked, not seeing the girl with the bright red streak in her hair.

"She's right here, oh." Kid looked up at the mirror, and saw that Sally had gone missing. "Well, this isn't good."

"It's the witch, isn't it?" Marie asked. Medusa nodded.

"Sally, come out!" All they heard was a giggle. The room could never get dark unless Lord Death wanted it to, but it did. He also never put up a barrier so no one could leave. But there was one. "Sally?" Another giggle.

"Now what do we do?" Azusa asked, touching the barrier. It shocked her hand.

"I never thought I would have to do this." Medusa sighed, and started to walk off the platform towards the crosses.

"_Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name_

_Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?" _Everyone just stared at her in shock. No one knew that she could sing. Not even Crona!

"_Why won't you answer me? I swear to play nice_

_Isn't this fun? This game of hide-and-seek" _They heard some giggles, but they sounded as if they were coming from all over the room.

"_I only wanted to hear your voice_

_Skin that's warm_

_Eyes that cry" _The giggling grew louder.

"_I only wanted to see your smile_

_Feel your touch_

_It's been a while" _They heard loud footsteps coming from everywhere. It was strange.

"_Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you_

_Father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful" _Medusa really hoped this would work. This was the only song that she could think of. Her throat was stinging for doing the high notes a little too high. She just wanted Sally to come back. Everyone was looking around to see if they could find Sally. But they really couldn't see anything. It was amazing that Medusa could walk without tripping over her feet. She slowly walked further away from the group of people.

"_Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more_

_But these cold legs don't move anymore." _The giggling stopped, and from the darkness, Sally ran at Medusa. Medusa heard the footsteps, but she didn't know where they were coming from. Sally then tackled her to the ground, before she went back to normal.

"Hello there. What happened?" Sally asked, helping Medusa up from the ground.

"You were acting very strange." Medusa said as they walked back to the platform.

"Why can't we see anything still?" Soul asked as Medusa and Sally got back onto the platform.

"Because she isn't gone yet!" They heard a voice yell. A figure opened a part of the barrier, but then quickly closed it. The figure was slim, with very pale skin. She had long, blue hair that was dragging behind her. "Very well sung Medusa. I thought the ugly couldn't sing." Medusa walked forwards to the figure. Her band aids fell off, showing her cuts.

"Get out of here. You don't even belong with the living, and him." She said, pointing at Lord Death. "So, go!" The person put a hand on Medusa's shoulder, and all her cuts went away.

"We should work together Medusa. You can sing to attract children, and we can eat their souls. Become stronger then Death himself. Speaking of him." The figure picked up Medusa by the throat, and carried her over to Lord Death. With her free hand, she whipped her hair at everyone, causing them to fly in all directions. A bit of light came back to the room. Everyone sat up from their positions in the ground. They all watched the figure grip Medusa even tighter.

"Let go of me!" Medusa said, clawing at the hands that were squeezing her throat.

"So this is him? Is this as low as you could get Medusa?" The figure dropped Medusa next to Lord Death, who helped her up from the ground. "And where's Sally? Your little jewel?"

"Go away Enola. No one wants you here." Sally yelled. She stood behind the mirror, grasping her necklace.

"She's very smart. You must have told her all about me. Didn't you Medusa?" Medusa glared at her. "Don't you remember we used to be best friends? You were the old, smart one, and I was the beautiful, amazing one." Lord Death had to hold her back from running at her.

"That was in the past, if you don't remember Enola." Marie cried out from where she was in the ground. Enola picked up her hair, and was about to whip it at Marie, when Medusa escaped Lord Death's grasp, and picked up Enola by her throat.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Medusa asked, throwing her to the ground. "Being tormented by your 'friend'?" Medusa asked, raising a hand to her necklace. She knew Sally was doing the same. Enola stood up, and grabbed her hair. Instead of throwing it at Medusa, she threw it at Lord Death. It went through his middle, and she then dragged it up so that it came out from his shoulder.

"That was fun. You won't miss him. You used to want to kill him, do you not remember that?" Enola asked, checking her nails.

"No I don't." Everyone looked at Medusa in shock. Except Sally, whose eyes went wide. "I remember myself becoming his friend. I remember him helping me. I remember him saving me from your attacks. I remember having someone else to love." Enola wrapped her hair around Medusa, and threw her at the wall, making a giant hole in it.

"You're weak." Everyone looked, and saw large stones making a pathway to a large maze-like building. Enola picked up Medusa by the throat, and walked on the steps. Sally ran towards the steps before they fell into the ground. As did Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tusbaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. The adults tried to stop them, but they couldn't. The stones had fallen into the ground and disappeared once Kid had jumped from the final stone and to the maze-like building.

* * *

"They will find you Enola. That was sloppy." A voice told Enola as she dragged Medusa down a hallway once she got through the maze.

"I'm sorry mother. But I have Medusa now. Soon, we can dispose of her body. But first we have to get the girl." Enola said, stopping outside of a door. I opened, and she walked in. "Isn't it lovely here Medusa? Stone, silk, and leather. Just what I need to survive. But, I still need one more thing." Soon, another woman walked into the room.

"Medusa! My, how you've grown." Enola's mother walked over to them. Enola whipped Medusa into a cell, and closed the door. She locked it without using her hands.

"Mother, I need something else to survive." Enola said, as she hugged her mother.

"What may that be dear?" Enola dug her hand into her mother's back, and took out her soul. Her mother dissolved, and Enola ate her soul.

"A mother is never needed after we leave them." Enola's hair began to grow longer, and her nails became sharper.

* * *

"A maze?" Soul asked in weapon form. Tusbaki in her chain form, and Liz and Patty in their gun forms. "I don't think we could do this." Crona nodded.

"I know what to do." Sally said, climbing a wall. Everyone else followed, and they began to walk on the maze walls. But once they were halfway there, they couldn't continue. Shards of glass were thrown at them, making everyone jump off the wall in different directions.

"Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Sally, can you hear me?" Maka called out.

"We can Maka. Is Crona or Sally with you guys?" Kid called out from another part of the maze. Black*Star had jumped off in the same direction as Maka and Soul, so they were all fine.

"No, she isn't! Neither is Crona!" Maka called back.

"I'm over here guys!" Crona yelled from another part of the maze.

"Sally, where are you?!" Everyone called out. No reply. The all climbed back onto the maze wall, and saw Sally standing, starring down. Everyone ran towards her, jumping over gaps.

"Sally, what are you looking at?" Kid asked, since he was the closest to her.

"Lots and lots of glass." Sally looked up, and put her hand in her pocket. She took one of those mint things. "She broke the bridge, and she's much more powerful then Lord Death himself." They saw large strands of blue hair coming from the top of the large building.

* * *

"What do we do now? We can't get back to the children." Marie said, looking through the hole at the maze and building.

"It looks complicated to even reach the maze. I wonder how the kids are going to get through it." Azusa said, walking next to Marie. Mira had stitched up Lord Death, who was awake now.

* * *

"Oh look, the children are here! And they want to defeat me too. Medusa, I believe I see your Sally." She had taken Medusa from the cell, and wrapped her hair around her so she couldn't escape. "I just can't wait to talk to her."

"You won't be able to say anything before you get killed." Medusa spat at her. Enola smiled.

**So here it is! I'll give you more cookies if you review, favorite, or follow. Or all. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long, but I was busy writing my book, so, I give you all cake for making it to chapter 9 and for waiting. This will not be the last chapter for the story, but the rest of it may be weird. Anyways, enjoy!**

"I've got an idea guys!" Sally said as she turned around to face her friends. "I'll distract her, while you guys find a way to her." Everyone nodded.

"What if she kills you Sally?" Crona asked, walking towards Sally.

"I don't think that would be a problem. A challenge yes, but she won't kill me." Sally said, turning her forearm into a sword.

"Then I'm helping you." Crona said, stepping next to Sally. "And it's by choice. Now everyone, go!" Everyone nodded, and started to run around, looking for a place to get through.

* * *

"Medusa, just because you look so sad right now, I'm going to bring some of your friends over here." Enola said as she whipped Medusa back into the cell she was in before. Enola whipped her hair into Lord Death's room, and caught Marie, Stein, Lord Death, and Spirit. She whipped them into the tower they were on.

Marie had rolled up right next to Medusa's cell. "Marie, are you alright?" Marie looked at Medusa, and nodded. "Enola, dear, why'd you bring them here?" Medusa asked as sweetly as she could. But at the moment, she wanted to rip the bars off the cell door, and throw them at her.

"You seemed so alone dear. Oh, and what's this?" Enola looked at Lord Death, who was now getting up from the ground. "I thought I killed you."

"If you didn't remember, we have a nurse with us who can fix anything." Lord Death said, as he became annoyed with Enola. Enola grabbed her hair, and was about to whip it at him, when Medusa stopped everything.

"Please don't hurt him! I'm pregnant with his child, so please don't hurt him!" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Lord Death was somewhat shocked with this lie, but he went along with it.

"You got pregnant again?" Enola asked, as she slowly made her way to Medusa. "How many kids do you need?"

* * *

"Guys, I found a way in!" Maka cried from behind the building. Sally and Crona quickly made their way to the back of the building to meet up with everyone. There was a stone door, which looked like it had been used recently.

"How do we open it?" Liz asked, placing her hands on her hips. Sally walked forwards, and pushed on the door with her finger. It crumbled down into small stones.

"Let's go." Sally said, before running through the door.

"How does she do that?" Soul asked as the rest of the group ran through the door.

* * *

"I don't know. But what I do know is that they won't be like you." Medusa said, standing up in her cell. Enola walked towards the cell. Marie crawled away just in time. The 2 women were standing face to face, the cell bars between them.

"And what will they be? Stupid?" Enola asked as she put her hand through the cell bars. She grabbed Medusa by the throat, and picked her up. She slammed her into the cell, and it came from the wall. Enola dropped Medusa so that she would fall down with the rest of the cell. Once Medusa was on the ground, blood seeping through small cuts on her legs, Enola picked her up again. "You want to go back to your sweetheart?"

* * *

"Sally, this isn't safe." Maka said as Sally jumped over the holes in the staircase. They were going higher and higher, which made Patty and Maka a bit scared.

"And having that witch keep people locked up is?" Sally said, looking back at the group. "You can stay if you want, but I'm going. I saw her bring more people in. One of them was your father Maka. The other one was your father Kid. You can choose to stay and watch, or you can go save your family."

* * *

Enola whipped Medusa over to Lord Death, making her ram into him, knocking them both over. "Did that hurt?"

"You evil little witch." Enola turned to look at Marie. She got up from the ground, and walked over to Enola. "You know you won't win."

"Marie, get away from her." Stein said as he helped up Spirit.

"Yes Marie, listen to your boyfriend. Go be helpless and cry while I kill Medusa." She pushed Marie away.

"Shut up Alone!" Medusa got up, and walked over to Enola.

"What did you call me?" Medusa glared at her.

"Alone, that's what I called you. And that's what you are. You know what your name is backwards, so why don't you go by it." Enola, or Alone as she was now called, raised her hand to slap Medusa, when she was hit with something. She turned around, and saw Sally standing in the doorway, holding a rock.

"Sally, it's so good to finally meet you." Alone said as she wrapped Medusa up in her hair.

"Shut up." Sally threw another rock. Alone caught it in her hand, and crushed it. "Let them go. Have me instead. You already got my parents, so why not finish me off."

"Sally, what are you talking about?" Stein asked, stepping forwards.

"Sally, what are you doing?" They all turned to see Maka standing in the doorway, the others soon coming up behind her.

"Aren't you going to finish me off? Or are you afraid to kill a little girl?" Technically, Sally was 15, but that didn't matter. Alone walked over to Sally, and instead of picking her up by the throat, she placed a finger on Sally's forehead. Sally went into her dream state.

"I don't need to kill you. You'll kill yourself if you listen to me." Sally nodded. "Now, go to Medusa, and slap her." Sally nodded, and walked over to Medusa. But when Sally reached Medusa, she just winked. Medusa smiled.

'I'm sorry.' Sally mouthed.

"Sally, slap her." Sally nodded, but didn't move.

"Why would I hurt mommy?" Sally asked in a little girl voice. "Hurting mommy is bad." Sally turned to face Alone. She looked the same, but was acting like she was 4. Soon, she started shaking, and soon, there were 4 Sally's. _"La la la la la la." _

"Stop it." The Sally's spun around the room, distracting Alone. Maka and Kid had run over to Medusa, and helped her escape from the hair. The group of kids ran over to the adults and Medusa stood in the shadows. Soon, a bright blue flash of light erupted, almost blinding everyone. Sally stopped spinning, and landed on the ground in front of the edge of the room.

"Sally!" Liz and Patty cried out. Sally laid on the ground on her side, facing everyone. The impact of the fall had cut Sally's arms and legs. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Is Sally sad?" Alone asked as she walked towards Sally. Sally got up, and stood on her better leg. "Poor Sally. You look so much like your mother. Too bad she's gone. I really wish that you were there when they went away."

"I hope you can survive several weapons." Alone raised an eyebrow. "Look behind you." Alone turned around, and saw Spirit, Marie, Tusbaki, Liz, Patty, and Soul in their weapon forms. "You're weak. A meister and a weapon could easily beat you, but I don't think you have met a weapon who is also a meister."

"What are you talking about?" Sally limped over to Medusa. Sally had turned into her weapon form, but instead of a sword or hammer, she was an arrow.

"On 3!" Maka called out. "3!" Everyone charged at Alone. Everyone was calling out to their weapons so they could make them more powerful.

"Pythonissam dolor!" Medusa cried out as she ran towards Alone. Sally started to glow, and Medusa threw her. Sally slashed a long strand of Alone's hair off, and she flew back to Medusa. But Alone knew what they were doing. She grabbed some of her hair, and whipped it around, knocking everyone off their feet. Sally sat up before anyone else, and quickly ran over to Lord Death and Spirit just in time.

"Sally!" Tusbaki cried out, still in weapon form.

Medusa stared at Sally from her spot from the ground. Sally was in the hair, Alone's hair in her chest. Blood was dripping from her chest and pouring from her mouth. Alone threw Sally to the ground so that she lay in the stone in front of Lord Death and Spirit.

"Stupid girl. At least she will be with her mom now." Alone said as she walked over to Sally. She knelt down next to Sally, and brushed her hair from her bloody face.

"Sally." Medusa said under her breath. But Alone seemed to hear her.

"Are you sad? I never though you, of all people here, would be sad." Alone said as Medusa stood up from the ground. Everyone else copied her. Medusa touched her necklace and closed her eyes. "What are you doing? You want me to kill you now too?"

"Kill me first!" Stein said as he walked towards Alone. "Kill a girl, then it should be a man next."

"Stein, what are you talking about?" Spirit asked in his weapon form. Medusa still had her eyes closed. "What is Medusa doing?" Medusa opened her eyes, and glared at Alone. It wasn't her normal glare most people knew, it was something she had never seen before.

"Die!" Her arrow weapon formed in her hand, and she sprinted at Alone. She was too fast to be seen, so she slashed quite a lot of hair off. Medusa landed in front of Sally. Alone had gotten smaller.

"You heard her Alone. Now, I would listen to her if I were you. You don't know what happens if you don't listen. I do though." Lord Death said.

Medusa felt something lightly touch her arm, and she looked over. Sally looked at her, and smiled. Medusa stood up, and started to grab her necklace, when Sally grabbed her hand. Sally changed into her arrow form, and Medusa ran over to Alone.

"I hate you!" Alone turned around just in time as Medusa cut off another strand of her hair. Sally changed back to normal, dried blood on her chest.

"Hi!" Sally waved. Everyone looked at her in shock. "You surprised?"

"But you died!" Alone said as she walked over to Medusa and Sally. Medusa took a step in front of Sally.

"Last time I checked, I was alive." Sally said, smirking. Medusa charged at Alone, and tackled her to the ground. "And last time I checked, Medusa can get angry easily."

"Sally!" Maka cried, running over to her. "You're alright!" She hugged her tightly, making it hard to breathe.

"Yeah, but now's not the time pay attention to that. If you haven't noticed, those two are having quite a big fight." Sally said, pointing at Medusa and Alone. Alone was chocking Medusa, while Medusa was twisting Alone's wrists so that they would snap.

"Go get them boys." Alone yelled. Large, stone figures appeared in front of everyone. Sally quickly slipped away, and turned her arm into an arrow. She looked at Medusa, who had kicked Alone off her.

"Match souls!" Sally said as she ran over to Medusa. She nodded, and matched their souls. Sally and Medusa had combined. They looked the same as the last time they changed, except, Medusa was wearing Sally's outfit and her braid had a bright red streak in it.

"This is going to be fun." Medusa said, before she ran at Alone. Sally had changed into an arrow, which Medusa held tightly in her hand. Medusa jumped onto Alone's back, and took a handful of her hair. She used Sally, and slowly cut it off. Alone was screaming as the last strands of her long hair had fallen off. She turned to look at Medusa after Medusa/Sally got off her back.

"You were a really good person. But, what will my sister say?" Enola asked as she looked up, before she dissolved into dust. Medusa/Sally looked up, and saw a lady in all white with long black hair standing on a ledge above them.

"Medusa, is that you?" The woman asked as she crawled down the wall.

"Hello Cru. It's so nice to see you again." Medusa said in a sweet, fake voice.

"You hurt Enola. Now I get to hurt you." She growled like an angry dog, and jumped at Medusa/Sally. They jumped out of the way just in time.

"Watch it Medusa!" Spirit cried out after hitting a stone man. Cru looked back, and smiled.

"Your boyfriend is that weapon?" Cru asked as she turned back to face Medusa/Sally.

"No, her boyfriend is the dead guy!" Sally's voice coming from Medusa's mouth. "Who do you think she'd go after?"

"Anyways, we aren't discussing him now." Medusa whispered. Sally came from Medusa so that the women would have a fair fight.

"Black*Star, what are you doing?" Tusbaki cried as she changed back. Black*Star was trying to fight some stone men by himself. Tusbaki saw something from the corner of her eye, and screamed. Sally looked, and understood what she was screaming for.

"Tusbaki, look out!" Tusbaki ran away as a large piece of stone dug into Sally's body. All the life in Sally's eyes drained away. The stone went away, and Sally fell to the ground.

Medusa hadn't noticed yet, even though everyone else had. She was blocking punches from Cru as they walked around. Medusa's eyes drifted over to Sally's lifeless body. Her breath had caught in her throat. Cru looked at Sally and smiled.

"Poor girl. She seemed so happy." Cru turned back to face Medusa, when a hand collided with her cheek. Cru picked Medusa up from the ground, and threw her at the group of people. Medusa crashed into Lord Death, making them both crash onto the ground. Spirit fell to the ground, and turned back to normal. "You hit me once, I hit you harder." Medusa rolled off Lord Death, and looked up at Cru. "At least you landed on your boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Maka cried as she ran towards Cru.

"Maka, don't!" Medusa cried out as she got up from the ground. But it was too late. Maka had already jumped into the air to jump onto Cru. But Cru just held out a hand, caught Maka, and threw her on the other side of the room. The others were trapped by the stone men.

"Just you and me now Medusa." Cru said as Medusa walked over to her, fists balled up.

"You are worse than your sister." Medusa said, before she jumped on Cru, knocking her to the ground.

"You should have been a better mother then." This made everyone go silent. Medusa looked as if she was going to kill Cru just by glaring at her.

"Don't say that." Everyone turned to look at Sally. She was smiling a bit as if she had come back to life. But she didn't have a heartbeat and her skin was deadly cold. Sally sat up, and raised her hands above her head. Medusa smiled, and stood up. Sally shot arrows at Cru once Medusa stepped away.

"Go!" Medusa yelled. Everyone ran towards Cru. Spirit went through Cru's left shoulder. Soul went through Cru's right shoulder. Tusbaki had been stabbed into Cru's left leg. Liz and Patty shot at her stomach. Ragnarok had been stabbed in Cru's right leg. Marie hit Cru in the back. As for Medusa, she just simply walked over to Cru, and punched her in the face. Then, a bright flash of white light made everyone cover their eyes. Once it went away, all the saw left of Cru was her dress, which was ripped. Medusa turned around to look at Sally, who was smiling.

"Sally, you're alive!" Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tusbaki ran over to Sally. The boys stood in a group, while the adults stood together.

"Now what do we do?" Marie asked, as she looked at the young girls hugging Sally.

"I believe we should start with Sally so she can get her family." Spirit said as he looked at Medusa and Lord Death, who didn't seem to notice the rest of the adults look at them. "And I think I know who could be a good mother too."

"Yes, we should start with that." Stein said as Medusa and Lord Death looked back at the group.

"Start with what Stein?" Lord Death asked.

"You know, fix the hole in your Death room." Spirit interrupted. Marie and Stein nodded in agreement. "It needs to be fixed as soon as possible."

"Spirit, what are you saying? You know that I can get the truth from you." Medusa said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, we were gonna say-"Spirit kept talking while the younger girls squealed so loud that it blocked out what Spirit was saying. "Understand?"

"Spirit, I couldn't hear what you were saying." Lord Death said.

"I read his lips though. We aren't keeping Sally in an orphanage forever as she would say. Keep her at the school." Medusa said as she looked at the group of girls who had started to talk with the boys. "Why did you look at us as well?" Medusa said as she looked back at the group and pointed at Lord Death and herself.

"Hey guys!" All the adults looked at the kids. They were closer with their hands behind their backs.

"What is it?" Marie asked. The students smiled evilly, before taking buckets of water from behind their backs. "Where did you get that water?"

"There is a small waterfall by the staircase." Crona said, before they threw the buckets of water at the adults, soaking them.

* * *

After a short run back to Death City, the teenagers had hid in Maka and Soul's apartment while the soaking wet adults looked around for them.

"That was awesome!" Liz said as the teenagers fell onto the couches and on the floor.

* * *

"Where are they?" Stein asked as he turned the screw in his head. All the adults heard laughter coming from the apartment above them.

"Found them." Marie said, smiling.

**Here you go. I need ideas for the next chapters, so please PM or review. Oh, and pythonissam dolor means witch chop. Thanks for reading! Pretty please favorite, review, and follow?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it took forever to write chapter 9, and I'm sorry for that. But writing a book and a fanfic at the same time is kinda hard. Anyways, I decided to use an important idea I've had in my head for this chapter. Enjoy!**

3 and a half months later….

"Medusa, you know that it would be the best Christmas present for her." Lord Death said as he sat with Medusa in his house's dining room. They were planning on what they would give the people they were friends with presents for Christmas.

"But dear, that is so much paperwork, and Christmas is only a week away." Medusa said as she sat back in her seat. "And I think she likes not having parents. She's free to do things she wants to do."

"Now that isn't true, you know that." Medusa looked up at Lord Death, and smiled a bit. The phone on the table buzzed, and Medusa sat up, and flipped it open. Sally was calling. She accepted the call, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Sally, what is it?" Medusa drew the phone away from her ear a bit since Sally was yelling/crying. "Sally calm down. Kid is with you." Some more cries came from Sally. "He fainted, really?" Medusa leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair, and held her forehead in her spare hand. "Alright Sally, I will see you later." And then she quickly shut the phone.

"What was that all about?" Lord Death asked as Medusa flicked her phone onto the table.

"Girl things. Middle for me, start for her." Lord Death was confused. "As little girls would say, crushes." Lord Death nodded. Medusa sighed, and closed her eyes.

"It will be fine. We should-"He was cut off by the buzzing of Medusa cellphone. He was going to reach for it, but Medusa held up her hand.

"Don't touch it. It will be one of the females I know, and all of it will be about her and her boyfriend and how they went for wonderful things in town." Medusa sighed once more, before she sat up. "When can I get the paperwork?" Medusa smiled. Lord Death got a stack of papers, and handed the paper on the top to Medusa.

"There you go. It already got approved." Medusa looked down at the paper, and saw that Sally had already signed it. "It does seem that she wants a family." Medusa smiled, and scribbled her name down on the free line.

"Best Christmas present for her you think?" Medusa asked. Lord Death nodded. She sighed happily, and sat back in her seat. The phone buzzed again and again. Both of them looked at the phone. After the 5th time it had buzzed, Medusa finally reached over to pick it up. Sally had texted her.

"What does it say?" Lord Death asked as Medusa flipped her phone open. She opened the first message Sally had sent.

_Something big is happening!  
You need to come to the park NOW!_

_-Sally 3_

"She knows I can't go outside at the moment. She knows I'm still trying to get over what had happened." Medusa said as she opened the next message.

_Okay, why have you not left your cell yet?  
It is important Medusa  
P.S. This is Kid. Sally is having this weird thing. I'm just finishing her text._

_-Kid & Sally_

Medusa opened the next text. "I really hope this isn't a prank."

_Medusa, it is Maka.  
I really don't know what's happening to Sally.  
You really need to come._

_-Maka_

"What are they talking about?" Lord Death asked.

"First it was about crushes, and now weird things are bothering everyone." Medusa said as she quickly opened the next message.

_Medusa, just PLEASE come!  
I don't care if you can't go outside by yourself.  
Bring someone with you if you must, but you have to get here._

_-Crona_

"I will go now." Medusa said as she got up from her chair.

"I'm going with you." Medusa nodded, and they began to leave the room. Medusa opened the last message.

_MEDUSA GORGON _HURRY_ IT UP!_

_PLEASE JUST COME HERE ALREADY!  
THE NECKLACE!  
IT'S THE NECKLACE!  
PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS DOING TO ME!  
PLEASE JUST COME!_

_-Sally_

Medusa and Lord Death had already left Death mansion. Medusa had been hiding behind her "boyfriend" as they walked to the park. When Medusa saw Sally, she covered her mouth in shock. Sally's back was arched and she was slowly moving forwards as if she had gotten kicked in the back.

"Medusa!" Liz cried out. Everyone turned to face Medusa and Lord Death. Medusa walked past the kids and towards Sally. Sally looked at Medusa, and tried to move her hand. Medusa took Sally's phone from her hand, and Sally dropped to the ground, her back still arched.

"I don't know what to do." Medusa shrugged as she turned to face the others. "Maka, can I have your book for a second?" Maka slowly nodded, and gave her book she had been reading to Medusa. She turned around, and threw the book on Sally's back.

"Ow!" Sally sat up and looked at Medusa. Medusa walked over to Sally's phone, and tossed it at Lord Death.

"You aren't using that anymore until we find out what's wrong with it." Sally nodded as she stood up.

"What are you kids doing here? Don't you have schoolwork?" Lord Death asked.

"It's winter break." Medusa reminded him.

"Right." He said. "Don't you have Christmas things to do?" Medusa and Kid face palmed.

"We do, but we needed a break." Soul said as he leaned on Black*Star's shoulder.

"Soul, we have wanted to get back, yet you guys wouldn't let us. Thanks Medusa, Lord Death sir." Maka said, before turning back to the frightened boys. Kid just shook his head.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys later. Are you coming Sally?" Kid asked as he started to walk away. But Sally had passed him already.

"Want to race?" Sally smirked.

"On 3" Kid and Sally got ready. "3!" And Kid and Sally were gone from sight. Medusa looked back at the other kids, who were watching Black*Star stand on the highest branch on the largest tree.

"We should get going." Medusa said. Lord Death nodded, and they began to make their way back to Death mansion. Halfway back, Medusa heard whispering. She looked around, and saw people whispering as they looked at her. Once they locked eyes with her, they began to do what they were doing before. "They saw me." Medusa whispered to Lord Death.

"Oh no." Medusa nodded. They both quickened their pace, and soon made it back to Death mansion. They walked inside, and quickly closed and locked the door behind them. They went back into the dining room, just in time. Sally and Kid were walking into the room from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Medusa?" Kid asked as his father and Medusa quickly walked over to the table. They picked up the papers, and held the papers behind their backs.

"We were talking when Sally dear texted me. Then you, then Maka, then Crona, and then Sally again." Kid nodded, and walked past the adults, into the living room. The adults sighed in relief, and put the papers back on the table.

"I wonder what the papers were." Sally said as she bit into her apple. Sally and Kid sat on the ground. Kid shrugged.

"Christmas papers probably." Kid said as he bit into his apple. "Probably planning Christmas presents for us." And they both froze.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sally asked as they got up.

"If it's looking at the papers, then yes." Kid said. The walked to the doorway to the living room, and poked their heads out to look into the dining room. Neither of the adults were there. The kids smiled evilly, and walked towards the table in the dining room. Only one paper was on the table now. They picked it up. It was a note.

_Shall we begin now?_

"What does that mean?" Sally asked as Kid turned over the paper. That was the only thing on the paper. Kid put down the paper, and took out his phone.

"I'm going to call Medusa. Maybe she left without us knowing, and is trying to trick us." Sally nodded as Kid dialed Medusa's number. They heard a buzzing next to them. They turned, and saw Medusa's cellphone on the table, another note with it.

"What is happening? Enola and Cru are gone. She couldn't have gone missing." Sally said as she picked up Medusa's phone. She picked up the note from the table, and held it in front of Kid.

_That witch shall pay!_

"They are talking about Medusa!" They looked around, and ran into the kitchen. The back door was open. They ran outside, and into the town. A group of people surrounded something.

"Sally, Kid, what are you doing here?" They ran over to Lord Death, and looked over to where everyone was looking. Medusa was tied up to something. It was made of stone, and chains held her against the stone. People were standing in front of Lord Death as if they were protecting him.

"What are they doing?" Kid asked, since Sally could not speak at the moment.

"They came through the back door, and when they saw us, they thought that she was going to hurt me. The made me come watch them hurt her, since they thought it was payback." Lord Death told the children. A man walked up to Medusa, and started to untie her braid, which was longer since her front hair had grown quite a lot.

"You didn't even check her soul?" Someone called out from the crowd.

"What is wrong with you all?" Another person yelled.

Sally pushed through the crowd so she was at the front. Blood was seeping from Medusa's arms since the chains were very tight. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was letting out silent sobs. A man with blond hair carrying a scythe walked past Sally. He stood in front of Medusa, and grabbed her hair. People knew that a witch had long hair.

"You shall be gone of your powers forever." The man said as the scythe turned into a large, bronze knife. He held the knife to her hair as if he was aiming. He swung back his arm, and someone threw a rock at the knife hard enough so it would fall out from his hand.

"She isn't a witch!" A female called out.

"That's right." The man picked up his knife and saw Medusa looking at Sally. He turned around to face Sally. Sally undid her bun, letting her hair flow down her back. It had grown so much that it was at her waist. "I am." Someone pushed Sally towards the man. The man smiled, and grabbed Sally by the hair. Just as he was going to cut off her hair, Sally changed into a sword, and fell to the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" A certain grey-haired scientist said as he stepped forwards from the crowd.

"The witch and her daughter. They shall not have their powers anymore." The man said, pointing to Medusa, and Sally's sword form.

"That's sweet of you, but she isn't my daughter." Medusa said as the last of her tears rolled down her face.

"Either way, they are both witches." Another woman yelled from the crowd. Most people cheered in agreement.

Azusa walked out from the crowd as well. "If you all weren't idiots, maybe you could tell that she isn't a witch." Everyone backed away from Azusa, since they were scared of her. Even Stein backed away. She walked over to Medusa, and undid the chains. She fell to the ground, landing on her stomach. "Now leave!" No one moved. She glared at them, while Stein turned the screw in his head. That made almost everyone run away. The man with the knife still stood there.

"She isn't a witch anymore, got it?" Sally said as she turned back to normal. She hissed at the man, making him run away. Sally rolled her eyes, and turned around. Medusa was still on her stomach, her eyes closed. She had her fists balled up though, making her knuckles go white.

"Medusa, are you awake?" Azusa asked as she kneeled down to Medusa. Her eyes opened, and she started to have a large coughing fit. The chain that had held down her chest didn't really help before. "We need to get Mira."

* * *

Medusa had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom, her chest and arms wrapped in bandages. She had coughing fits the entire time Mira was with her. Mira gave her a pill, which had made her go to sleep. Sally had helped Mira as well. And by helped, it meant that she had to help Medusa force the pill down her throat.

"What happened to her?" Lord Death asked as Mira and Sally walked out of the room.

"Something's wrong with her, but I don't know what." Mira said as she looked up the staircase at the door for the spare bedroom. "Maybe she will be better in a few hours."

"Thanks Mira." Lord Death said. Mira smiled, and turned to walk to the front door.

"If she isn't better in a few hours, call me." She said, and then left the house.

"It's my fault. If I didn't text her, she wouldn't have needed to leave." Sally said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to Medusa, and looked at her soul. It was changing so much. There wasn't that much purple left. Sally took Medusa's arrow necklace in one hand, and her own arrow necklace in her other hand. She pulled them off at the same time.

"Sally, open the door!" Sally heard Kid yell from the other side of the door. Medusa's eyes opened for a second, before they closed again. Sally closed her eyes, and unblocked on part of her memory that she didn't want to use. But she didn't care anymore. Her hair started to grow longer, until it was in a pile at her feet. It slowly changed from brown to a light blue, except for her red streak. Her jeans and t-shirt turned into a short blue dress with red beading on the bodice and a red ribbon around her waist. Red boots with blue laced took place. Red lipstick covered her lips and blue eye shadow covered her eyelids. She opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror across from her. Her eyes had turned red instead of it staying grey like usual. Sally took a sharp breath in as wings sprouted from her back. Red wings with light blue details.

"Don't worry Medusa. I won't bother you again." Sally said as she turned to walk towards the window. She heard the lock click, and turned around. Kid was standing in the doorframe, his father behind him. The arrow necklaces returned back to Sally and Medusa.

"Sally?" They both asked at the same time. Sally was forming something in her hand that the guys couldn't see. Her eyes had glossed over and when she held up her hand, they saw it was fire. She made a strange scream as she shot the fire at them, and they closed the door just before it hit them. They didn't go into the room for the rest of the night. Sally paced her hand over Medusa's heart, and sent some shocks into her chest. It would help speed up her healing process.

* * *

Medusa opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed a streak of red moving, and looked down. Sally had rolled over on the ground, her features softened. Medusa got out of bed, and took off the robe Mira had put her in. She opened a bag that was at the end of the bed, and found a skirt and a sleeveless dark green top. She pulled them on, and slipped on her black heels. She turned around, and saw that Sally had gotten up.

"Hello Sally. Did you have a good sleep?" Sally didn't answer. She opened the bedside drawer, and took out a pair of scissors. She picked up the red streak of her hair, and raised the scissors to it. As it got cut off, Sally's eyes went from red, to blue, to grey. Then she fell to the ground.

"My head hurts." Sally said as she got up. She turned around, and smiled at Medusa. "How are you feeling?" Medusa smiled, and hugged Sally. Sally was a bit shocked at that. "Better I guess." Sally laughed.

"Thanks so much Sally. I never thought you would've said you were a witch just to protect me." Medusa broke the hug, and looked Sally straight in the eyes. "We should go." Sally nodded, and they left the room.

* * *

"I'm not joking Maka. She _had _wings!" Kid said as he spoke with Maka on the phone. He didn't know if what he saw that night was a dream or real.

"_You were probably tired, that's all." _Kid sighed, and nodded.

"I guess you're right. It was a bit late. I'll see you later." And then he hung up. He heard hells, and turned around. Medusa was coming down the staircase, looking around. Sally right next to her. Sally turned her head in Kid's direction and smiled. She ran down the rest of the stairs and over to Kid. She took his hand, and pulled him into the coat closet, Medusa not seeing any of that.

"Kid, did you see anything strange last night?" Kid nodded. Sally sighed. "Sorry if I scared you. It was to help her heal faster."

"So, you're a fairy?" Kid asked, quite loudly. But since they were in a closet, only Sally could hear him.

"My mom was. That is the first and last time I will ever use the magic. You remember that red streak of hair I had?" Kid nodded slowly. "I cut it off. That held in my part of power. It can't come back, ever."

"So, that was the only time you were a fairy?" Kid asked. Sally nodded.

"It's just between us, your dad, and Medusa, got it?"

"Got it." And then they opened the closet door.

"Kid, where's your dad exactly?" Sally asked as they stuck their heads out from the closet.

"I'm pretty sure he's at the school. And it's only 9:30." All they saw was Medusa sitting at the dining room table, Sally's cellphone in her hands.

"How's he doing?" They looked back at each other.

"He's upset that, as he quoted, "he made his girlfriend leave the house." Except he mumbled girlfriend." Sally nodded, and they looked back at Medusa.

"They won't show affection in front of anyone, but what if they got married?"

"Yeah, that would be hard to figure out." Kid nodded. "Would we plan their wedding?"

* * *

"So, how are you Lord Death, sir?" Spirit asked as he went down the school's hallway with Lord Death. He didn't reply. Spirit was worried about him. "Do you know if she woke up yet?" Lord Death shook his head.

* * *

Medusa got up from the table after fixing Sally's phone. She thought that Kid and Sally were in Kid's room, so instead of going to the room, she just called out, "I'm going out." Then she opened the front door, and left Death mansion. She took the back way to the school, making sure that no one saw her. She reached the front steps, and sighed. "I hope he's here." She said before she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

"So pink roses on tables, or for her bouquet?" Kid asked Sally. They were planning the wedding for his father and Medusa.

"Her bouquet. Maybe white roses on the tables." Sally said. Kid nodded in agreement.

"Is it going to be in front of the entire school?"

"Well, it is your father's school."

"True. But if they won't show affection in front of people, how would they kiss?"

"Medusa could wear a veil to cover their faces."

"True."

* * *

Medusa made her way up the staircase to get the balcony at the school. She sighed, and sat on the ledge. Why couldn't she find anyone? That's when she heard voices. She got off the ledge, and went to the entrance way to the balcony. She saw Spirit and Lord Death walking with their backs facing Medusa. She smiled, and walked into the hallway. She then started to run towards them.

"Spirit, do you hear that?" Lord Death asked as they stopped walking.

"Yeah, what is it?" It was closer to them. They didn't know if it was from the hallway turning left by them, from behind them, or coming from the staircase. "I'll check down the staircase." Lord Death nodded, and Spirit walked down the stairs. Lord Death turned around to be tackled by Medusa. They landed on the ground, Medusa on top of him.

"Hello there." Medusa smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She wasn't wearing lipstick, so it didn't leave a mark. She rolled off of him so that he could get up. Once he got up, he helped Medusa up.

"I didn't find anyone." Spirit said as he made his way up the staircase. He looked up, and saw Medusa. She smiled and waved. "But it looks like someone found you."

* * *

Kid and Sally got out of the closet. They had heard that Medusa had left. They had finished planning Medusa's and Lord Death's wedding.

"What now?" Sally asked as they walked into the living room.

Stein and Marie were following Spirit as he walked down the hallway of the school.

"So, they tried to cut off her braid?" Marie asked as they stopped in front of Lord Death's door. Stein nodded. "And they didn't check her soul?" Both Spirit and Stein nodded.

"They were already stupid, so they must have gotten more stupid." Spirit said as he opened the door. They walked inside, and saw Medusa glaring at her cellphone screen, Lord Death right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Stein asked as they reached the couple.

"Kid and Sally decided that it would be fun if they planned our wedding in the coat closet." Medusa said as she closed her phone.

**I'll just tell you that this chapter is sloppier then a sloppy Joe. Anyways, if you like it, review, follow, and favorite please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since you guys are the best, I thought that chapter 11 would be easy. And then I made you guys some ice-cream cake. Enjoy! And when I mean enjoy, I also mean the story too.**

"They were not planning your wedding." Marie said as she walked over to Medusa. "Even if they are, it would be easier for you two since someone planned it already."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be just a bit easier?" Spirit asked, brushing some of his fiery red hair from his face. "And it would be even better if Medusa was a few months pregnant while you got married." Spirit and Stein snickered a bit. Marie looked at them, and glared. When she looked over at Medusa, she had already started to run away, her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked. The tree men shrugged. Marie sighed, and when she was running past Stein and Spirit to catch up with Medusa, she punched them both. Marie ran into the hallway, and stopped to listen for footsteps. She heard heels on the ground going to the staircase, which lead to the top floor, which lead to the balcony. Marie ran up the staircase, and reached the balcony. Medusa was sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out. Marie's heart melted. She never thought that she would feel bad for this woman, until Sally came along. Marie walked over to Medusa, and sat down next to her.

"Why did they have to laugh? They wouldn't know what people would think if I got pregnant before I got married." Medusa said in between sobs.

"Men are idiots. Believe me, I live with one." Marie said, and she side hugged Medusa. "Is that what you're really crying about?" Medusa shook her head. "Then why are you crying?"

"Last time I went to the doctor, he said I wouldn't be able to have another child after I had Crona. I had forgotten about all of that, until Spirit brought it up." And now Marie wanted to cry. "That's why I'm protecting Sally now. I was angry back then, so that's why I was a horrible mother."

"Don't worry Medusa. It's fine. Do you want to help me beat up Stein and Spirit?" Medusa smiled a bit. Two grown men that don't act their age, being beaten up by two grown women.

"As much as I would love to beat them up, I don't think that would be very good. I could go crazy again." Marie stood up, and helped Medusa up.

"You know what I think?" Marie said as the two women turned around to look at the view. "I think you don't need to have children if you get married. You'll already have Kid and Sally. Your symmetrical and arrow children."

"Yeah, I would have two crazy children with a dead guy. How could it get any better?" Marie smiled at Medusa. That was better then the sad, I didn't know she could even cry, Medusa. "And I think Crona would be a good child for you and Stein. I mean, we don't have a mother/son relationship anymore, and you are like a mother to him."

"Would you be okay with us adopting him?" Medusa smiled, and nodded.

"As long as he's happy. I don't think he'll be sad with you and Stein as his parents."

"So, should we go beat them up?" Medusa smiled evilly, the two women started to walk back inside.

"We aren't beating up my boyfriend though." Marie nodded. This wasn't going to fun for those two men.

* * *

"6 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!" Black*Star yelled out in Maka's apartment. Tusbaki sighed, as Black*Star sat down.

"So are we doing secret Santa?" Liz asked as the rest of the teenagers sat down.

"What's secret Santa?" Sally asked, looking at the others, hoping she wasn't the only person who didn't know what it was.

"Secret Santa is when you write your name down, and put it in a hat. And each person picks a name. If you pick yourself, you just pick out another name." Soul explained as Maka brought back a hat and ripped pieces of paper. She had put her name in the hat already. "And don't tell anyone who you picked. And you have to buy the person a present, and at Christmas, we all put it under the Christmas tree, one at a time of course, and then once all the presents are there, everyone opens their presents. Then once you've opened your present, the person who picked you will say that they were your secret Santa." Sally nodded as she quickly wrote down her name. They all placed their names in the hat.

"You choose first Black*Star. If we didn't pick you first, then you might never be quiet until we would've picked you." Maka said as she held out the hat to Black*Star. The hat got passed around to everyone, until it stopped at Crona. He picked the name, and then handed Sally the hat. She took out the last piece of paper, and handed the hat back to Maka. She unfolded the piece of paper.

_Crona_

She didn't know what he liked. She didn't know what anyone liked really. Except that Maka liked books, Patty liked giraffes, Liz liked nail polish, and that Kid liked anything symmetrical.

"Now what?" Crona asked as Maka threw the hat on the kitchen counter.

"Now everyone says something they like. That way it'll be easier for everyone." Kid said. Crona nodded, and everyone went on about the things that everyone knew about. Then it got to Crona.

"I like, um, I like, uh writing. And, uh, books, like Maka." Crona was so shy, that he didn't even know what he wanted. Everyone turned to look at Sally.

"I like, uh, those cute little hairclips with the little flowers on them, and um, music. I've never had Christmas before." Everyone's jaws dropped. "My parents were my only family, so they'd travel a lot, so I never got to spend really any time with them. So, this is my first Christmas."

"You never had Christmas?" They all cried out. Sally nodded.

"Then we'll make sure this is going to be the best Christmas you'll ever had." Maka told Sally. Everyone else had nodded in agreement. Sally smiled. She had the best friends ever.

* * *

"Are you two done yet?" Spirit and Stein asked the two women, who were pinning them onto the ground. Their arms were being held behind their backs.

"Not until Medusa says we can stop." Marie said as she dug her elbow into Stein's back.

"Well this is going to take a while." Spirit said under his breath.

"What was that?" Medusa asked as she dug her elbow deeper into Spirit's back.

"Nothing!" Spirit cried out in pain.

"That's what I thought. Okay, I think they learned their lesson." Medusa and Marie got off the men, who were curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Did you really need to do that?" Lord Death asked. Medusa and Marie nodded. "Well, are you feeling better then?" Medusa nodded.

"That's better. That's the Medusa I know." Marie said as the two women high-fived. The men didn't move, since they were too terrified. "Do we have to carry two grown men home?" Stein and Spirit quickly stood up.

"Thanks Marie." Medusa said as Marie walked over to Stein. She waved at the couple as they left the platform. Spirit ran right after them.

"So, can you tell me why you went off crying?" Medusa froze, and looked up at Lord Death.

"No, but I can tell you what my weakness is." He moved closer to her. "It's you dear." Medusa whispered, just in case the others were still there. "But I think I've overcome it."

"Well that sounds better then." Medusa smiled, and stood on her toes and kissed Lord Death's mask.

"I'm going to remove the snakes too." She said as she looked down at the snakes on her arms, which, were quickly fading away.

"I think they'll leave by themselves. It seems that they don't belong anymore." Medusa smiled at her boyfriend's comments.

* * *

"Crona, you really need help with the music? She'll like any music." Maka said as she and Crona walked around the music store. Crona didn't know any of the songs, so he went to Maka. Maka wasn't the best with music, but she decided to help.

"Well, I already got her a few flower hairclips, so I just need a CD. That's it." Crona looked through a rack, and pulled out two CD cases. "You think she'll like these?" Maka read the song lists, and nodded. Random picks were going pretty good for Crona. Maka looked at the other CDs as Crona went to pay.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing here?" Maka turned around, and saw Tusbaki and Black*Star.

"I was just helping Crona pick out some music for Sally." Crona walked back over to the group.

"Hey guys, how is the shopping going for you?" Crona asked as they left the store.

"Pretty good. Black*Star already got his presents, without my help too. I've gotten only one present so far." Tusbaki said as the four kids walked down the streets. "So are we going to do something nice for Sally for her first real Christmas?"

"Yeah, but we don't know what we'll do." Maka said as they walked back to her apartment.

"Think of something Sally would like, then do something like that." Everyone looked at Black*Star in shock. He seemed so calm when he spoke.

"Hey guys, how's the shopping going?" They all turned around, and saw Sally next to Kid.

"It's going fine. We've gotten almost all of our presents. What about you guys?" Crona said as he hid the bag behind his back.

"We haven't started. We were kind of busy doing something." Kid said. The group of kids nodded.

"I've got to go. I need to do something." Sally waved to the group, before she turned around to leave. Sally brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before she left her friend's view.

"You guys know what she's going to do?" The group of kids shook their heads. They all shrugged, and started to walk to Maka's apartment again.

* * *

Sally had gotten back to Death mansion, and had made herself comfy on the roof. She was watching the sun set. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, and brushed her now short hair with her fingers. She had cut most of it off, so now her hair only went to her shoulder blades.

"I never knew a sunset could be this pretty." Sally said to herself.

"I know. Aren't they pretty?" Sally turned around, and saw Medusa walk next to her. She sat down, and looked at the sun. "You cut your hair I see. It looks nice."

"Thanks. I'm just waiting for the sun to set so that there will be 5 days till Christmas. My first Christmas ever." Medusa had already been told from Kid that Sally hadn't had a real Christmas before. "At least I get to spend it with people who won't leave on Christmas day."

"You can count on us to stay here. It isn't like anything is going to happen soon." Sally smiled, and looked up at her soon-to-be mother. Medusa was going to adopt Sally on Christmas Eve.

* * *

"What's the point of doing this?" Medusa asked Lord Death as they walked down the hallways of the school. The sun had just set, and Kid and Sally were beat, so by the time they got to their beds, they fell asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

"Just a bit of fun. I called Spirit and Stein down to see me tomorrow, and I need you to help me set up." Lord Death said as they opened the door to Death's room. Buckets with water had been placed on the ground, next to every archway.

"And we shall dump water on them?" Medusa asked as she picked up the first bucket of water. Lord Death nodded. "Help me up, will you?" He held out his hands, and lifted up Medusa. She placed the bucket on the archway, and almost fell down once she had placed the bucket. But since she was standing on two, large hands, she didn't think it would be that easy for her to fall. Several buckets later, they were done. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. One more thing though. Tomorrow, could you hide out of view by doorway until they come in?"

"Anything for the sake of doing something to those two." Neither of them knew if it was good that they were starting to act like the other a bit.

**Double sloppy Joe chapter right here! If you didn't think it was sloppy, could you please review, follow, and favorite? And sorry that it took a while and that it's short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Since I have no life, I decided to write this chapter while writing my book while reading a book. Enjoy what I call, writing, and what it should be called, trash. **

"Sally, are you up yet?" Kid asked as he stood next to Sally's bed. Sally was on her back, with her head under her pillow. "Sally, something's happening!" No movement came from Sally. Kid sighed and crossed his arms. Everyone else was downstairs, and he didn't want anyone to go wake her.

"Kid, maybe I can help?" Kid turned around, and saw Maka standing in the doorway. Kid nodded, and Maka walked over to the bed. "Sally, Medusa's pregnant." And Sally moved, but not in the way of her waking up. She had just rolled to the other side of the bed.

"What should we do?" Maka shrugged at Kid's question. "Sally, get up." No movement. A buzzing came from the bedside table, and Kid and Maka saw that someone was calling her.

"Shut up phone." Sally rolled over, and sat up. She picked up her phone, and declined the call. Maka quickly left the room before Sally saw her. Sally put down her phone, and looked up at Kid. "Did I sleep in late?" He nodded. "9:30?" Kid nodded.

"The others are waiting downstairs." Sally sighed, and got out of bed. She rubbed the side of her face with her left hand, while she held down the side of her long, orange t-shirt she had slept in.

"I'll be down soon. Go down and talk with them, and feed them." Kid nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sally picked up her bag from the ground, and put it on the bed. Instead of her usual black shorts and red shirt, Sally pulled on a turquoise knee-high skirt, and a white, strapless shirt. She slid into her heels, and quickly brushed her hair and put it into a bun. She picked up her phone from the bedside table, and attached it to her bra strap. She grabbed her fake, white-framed glasses, and put them on as she left the room.

"Is she ready yet? I'm bored." Sally heard Soul sigh from the living room.

"Do you hear heels? Then she's ready." Sally heard Maka tell them. She walked into the living room, and saw her other friends dressed up quite nicely.

"Am I dressed up to fancy?" Sally asked as she walked into the room. She stood next to Tusbaki, who was wearing a light yellow, one sleeve dress.

"You look fine Sally." Liz said when she looked up from her nails. The girls had decided to go watch some shows that day, while the boys would go to the basketball court. As the girls stood up, someone tapped Sally on the shoulder. She turned around to face Crona.

"Have fun Sally." Crona told her. Sally smiled, before turning around to leave with the girls.

* * *

"Are you sure they are going to come?" Medusa asked as she leant against the mirror, her arms crossed. "They won't come in here if they see me."

"Of course they will. As long as you do something to make them feel safe, they will come." Lord Death said as he turned to face Medusa. He was going to say something else, when they heard footsteps. He turned around, and Medusa walked forwards so that she was in view. They heard several buckets fall, making Medusa cover her mouth to hold in her laughter. When the two men came into view, Medusa couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. She fell to the ground, laughing, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" Spirit asked as he moved his wet, red hair from his cheek. "Has she gone crazy again?" Medusa was still laughing, but she was able to stay on her feet.

"No, she's most likely laughing at you." Stein said as he wiped off his glasses with the dry part of his shirt.

"Look who's talking four eyes." Then as these two grown men started to act like teenagers fighting, Medusa quickly snuck past them. She picked up a hidden bucket filled with ice-cold water.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and watch, but I've got to go." Both men looked at Medusa just in time for the water to hit them both in the face. As she walked away, she waved her hand at them.

"Lord Death, sir, are you sure she's a keeper?" Spirit asked as he looked back at him.

"Yes she is." Spirit and Stein sighed. They hoped that that was the only prank they would get from the couple.

* * *

Medusa left the school, and started to walk down the steps, when she heard someone behind her. She really thought it was Lord Death, so she turned around. She was going to say something, when she saw who was standing there.

"Eruka, Free, what are you doing here?" Medusa asked to the silver-haired witch and the man with the writing above one of his eyes that said "No Future".

"Medusa, we came here to save you. They will come and try to kill you at any moment." Eruka said as she quickly made her way over to Medusa. "You're changing. Your snakes are fading away, and you're wearing normal clothes." Eruka motioned to Medusa's light orange, strapless dress. "Free, zap her."

"Zap me, what does-"But Medusa was cut off since Free had placed both of his hands on both sides of Medusa's head, and sent shocks into her head. She fell to the ground, but soon got up. Medusa looked down at her clothes, and frowned. "What am I wearing?" Medusa looked at her arms. The snakes had turned back to normal.

"Medusa, I think there is someone else we need to get. I think her name is Sally. You know, the girl who changed you? We'll get back at her." Free told Medusa as she looked back down at her dress.

"Wonderful Free. Capture her, do the same thing you did to me while no one's around, and bring her to the building." Medusa said as Eruka started to take her back to her wonderful arrow building. Free nodded, and quickly left.

* * *

"I'll be right back Maka. I need air." Sally told Maka as she got up from her seat. Maka nodded, and Sally left the theatre. She walked outside, into the heat of the sun. No one was out in town. They were all in the theatre watching all the 3 movies that the girls had planned to watch. Someone tapped Sally on the shoulder. Sally turned around to have shocks sent into her head, messing up her entire brain. She was going crazy.

* * *

"Oh, I have missed it here Eruka. I love how you have kept it so clean for me." Medusa said as she pulled her hood over her head. She was so glad to be back in her jumpsuit.

"Well, I must keep it clean for the best." Medusa smiled as she walked past Eruka. She sat down in the stone square in the middle of the room they were in. Soon, Free walked into the room, Sally in his grasp.

"Free, you can let go of her now. It isn't like she's sane anymore." Free nodded, and let go of Sally. Medusa stood up, and motioned Sally over to her. Sally smiled as she walked over to Medusa. "I've trained her well." Medusa said as Sally stood next to her.

"This will be the best Christmas present for her. Have an evil daughter, who would soon turn into a witch." Eruka whispered to Free. Free nodded in agreement.

* * *

"That was the longest movie I've ever seen." Tusbaki said as the girls left the theatre. "And where did Sally go?"

"She said she went for air half an hour ago. Maybe she thought the movie was over when she came back, so she went to the boys." Maka said as she took out her phone from her hand purse. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Sally's number. She put the phone on speakerphone, and all the girls ran back inside and into the washroom. The phone rung 3 times, before someone picked up.

"Sally where are you? Are you with the boys?" Liz asked. The other side was silent for a moment, before someone spoke. It sounded muffled, but all the girls thought that because they thought she was with the boys.

"Good thing you're with the boys." Maka said. The other side was silent for a moment, before someone spoke again. And this time, they knew she wasn't with the boys.

"_Who is this? Sally is busy at the moment too." _It was a man's voice.

"What did you do with Sally?!" All the girls cried out. But they didn't get a reply.

"_Medusa, some people are calling for Sally."_

"_Well, do you want to speak with them Sally?"_

"_Why would I talk with other besides you?"_

"_I guess she doesn't." _They all heard the conversation even though it was quiet. _"Sorry, try again next time." _And then the phone on the other end hung up.

"I thought Medusa was now a person we could trust! How dare she?" Maka cried out as she closed her phone.

"Maka, you must know where she is, right?" Tusbaki said as she placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she nodded.

"I think I do. But I need to tell some people first." Then Maka walked out of the washroom, the girls' right behind her.

* * *

The 4 girls ran into Death's room, where Marie was rolling on the floor laughing. Stein and Spirit looked embarrassed. Lord Death noticed the girls run into the room.

"Maka, Tusbaki, Liz, Patty, what can I help you with?" He asked as he helped Marie up from the ground. "Did my son get into a fight with Soul and Black*Star?"

"No sir, it's about Medusa and Sally." Tusbaki said, causing all the adults to freeze. "They've gone crazy."

"She's turning back into a witch, and so is Sally!" Maka cried as she practically ran over to Lord Death. "Are you going to help me save Sally and Medusa?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Spirit, you're coming with me." Spirit walked over to Lord Death, and turned into his weapon form.

"We're coming too, if you like it or not." Marie said as she walked over to Spirit and Lord Death.

* * *

"Medusa, are we going to attack Death city soon?" Sally asked as she fixed her new, short black dress. The skirt had an arrow belt and the top had no sleeves. It also had a hood on it.

"Soon Sally. We must plan. I love your eagerness though." Medusa said as she pulled Sally's hair from its bun. Medusa pulled the hood over Sally's head and smiled. "That's much better." And then Medusa looked back at her crystal ball. She saw Stein, Lord Death, Maka, Kid, Crona, and Black*Star quickly making their way to where Medusa was.

"Medusa, are they going to come here when we are here?" Sally asked as she looked at the crystal ball.

"Apparently." Medusa looked up from the crystal ball. "Eruka, Free, go block the passage way. Make sure they can't get into here." Eruka nodded, and quickly left, Free right behind her. Once they had left, Medusa looked back at the crystal ball. She started to laugh louder and louder; insanity mixing in with her laughter.

"They won't live to even get into here." Medusa looked at Sally once she stopped laughing. Medusa smiled at Sally, before they heard a crash.

"Come Sally. We shall go." Sally nodded, and followed Medusa off the platform.

* * *

Maka was trying to catch up with Black*Star, who had charged in front of everybody. Once everyone caught up with him, they found that Eruka and Free had been crashed into stone, and had been knocked out.

"I will surpass God now!" Black*Star boasted. Everyone else sighed, and walked past him. He frowned, and then started to follow the group. They reached the room where Medusa got killed a second time. No one was there.

"Medusa, Sally, where are you?" Kid asked as the group walked in different directions. They didn't hear anything except for their own footsteps. Something crashed behind them, making them all turn around. When the turned back again, they saw Sally standing on the platform in the middle of the room. She was in the outfit she was wearing at the theatre.

"Sally, you're alive!" Cried Tusbaki; still in her weapon form. Sally didn't move from the platform, but she smiled.

"Sally, are you alright?" Marie asked as she changed back to normal.

"What's wrong with Sally father?" Kid asked as he turned to face his dad.

"Nothing is wrong with me. No flames and I'll be alright." Sally said as something under her clothes started to rip them. Once the entire outfit was ripped, it fell off, and into the pit, where no one could see the bottom.

"Sally, you can't be a witch. You just can't. It doesn't make sense." Stein said as he walked closer to the edge of the stone he stood on.

"I thought you were a scientist Stein." Everyone looked up, and saw Medusa on a broom above Sally. "I thought you could figure it out." She jumped off the broom, and landed next to Sally.

"We will be able to turn you back to normal." Lord Death said as Spirit turned back to normal.

"He'll say that not only cause of you going crazy, but because he's your boyfriend." Spirit said. Lord Death slammed his hand onto Spirit's head.

"Why would I date him?" Medusa said as she stood up straight. She pulled on her hood at the same time Sally pulled on her hood. They weren't paying attention to what was behind them. They were only paying attention to the group of kids, Spirit, Marie, and Lord Death. Stein was sneaking up behind them.

"I don't know, because you like him?" Stein said as he placed his hands on the female's faces. He made his way over to the group of people, and looked at the two women, seeing if anything would happen. They blinked several times, before they looked down.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Medusa asked as she looked back up at the group of people. Sally also looked up at them. The two women smiled when they saw the group, and they smiled back. Until Medusa and Sally became severely dizzy. They then fell off the platform. The women all screamed, and ran to the edge of the platforms they were on. The men ran over to the edges too.

"No." Maka whispered quietly. The women turned around, and silently started to cry. The men turned around, and walked away from the edge, except Kid. He sighed, and shook his head, trying not to be sad, and turned around.

"It isn't your fault Stein, so don't blame yourself." Spirit told Stein as he held his face in his hands. No one saw a light behind them though. When Kid turned around to walk to the edge, he tapped Stein on the shoulder.

"You need to see this." Everyone turned around to be shocked. Sally was in the air, wings spread out, and her hair falling down into the pit. Her eyes were closed, and her head was bowed. Kid recognized the outfit she was wearing. Sally held a passed out Medusa in her arms. They were at the edge too, so when Sally turned back to normal, the two women fell onto the platform. Sally had turned back to normal as she passed out next to Medusa.

"We'll carry them back. I'll carry Sally, Lord Death, can you carry Medusa?" Stein asked. Lord Death nodded, and picked up Medusa. Stein picked up Sally, and they left the place where Sally and Medusa almost died.

**It would've been longer, but I ran out of ideas. Please review, follow, and favorite! I will also give you a big plate of cookies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am lazy, so this chapter may be short and sloppy, or just short, or just sloppy. And if you're mad about there not being enough Stein/Marie, I'm sorry. I've kind of focused it on Medusa, Sally, Kid, and Lord Death for the last couple chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

Medusa's eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her fall, which she thought was a couple of hours ago. She sat up, and rubbed her head. She was in the middle of the bed in the guest bedroom. And there was a note next to her. She picked it up, and blinked a few times so she could focus on the writing.

_Medusa,_

_When you read this, we'll be upstairs. And what I mean by we'll I mean, Sally, my father, and myself will be upstairs. Sally's already awake, so you don't need to worry about her. If you don't feel like leaving the bed, you don't have to. Just text Sally so that we know you're up._

_~Kid _

Medusa smiled, when she noticed another paragraph under Kid's writing.

_Medusa,_

_I'm so sorry. I know it wasn't my fault, but I'm sorry. I'm fine, so don't worry about me. Kid and Lord Death aren't freaking out as much as they were before. We asked him if he wanted to write something, but he knew we'd read it, so he said no. You sure picked a shy one. _

_~Sally_

_P.S- It was more Kid then Lord Death when it was freaking out over me. Lord Death was really worried about you._

Medusa smiled, and placed the note down next to her. She got out from under the covers, and crawled off the bed. She looked down, and saw that she was in a hospital robe. Mira must have come to check on herself and Sally. She picked up Sally's bag from the ground, and placed it on the bed. She was going to take out her violet dress, but when she opened it, she found white box waiting for her. She took out the box, and put the bag back on the ground. She took the lid off the box and smiled.

"Now isn't this sweet." Medusa said as she pulled out a camouflage shirt and a blue skirt. She took off the robe, and threw on the shirt, and pulled on the skirt. She slid her feet into her heels, and left the room. She heard talking from the room down the hallway. She slowly walked down the hallway, and stopped at the closed door. She heard people speaking quieter than before. She knocked on the door, and the voices stopped. The door opened, and Medusa saw Kid. "Hello Kid." And then the door closed. She looked at the door with a confused face, but it then soon opened again.

"Medusa, you're awake. Sorry, but I had to restrain Sally from bursting to the door." Kid said as he took Medusa's hand and pulled her into the room. "Mira-Sensei got it for you. It's an early Christmas present." Kid said as he closed the door. Medusa smiled, and turned around, to be pulled into a bone crushing hug from Sally.

"Thank Death you're alive. I was so worried about you." Medusa smiled, and hugged the girl back. "And I got told some news when I woke up." Sally said as she broke the hug.

"What is the news?" Medusa looked down at Sally, who was in a large, light yellow baseball jersey, and jean shorts. Her hair was also in a messy bun, and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Christmas is tomorrow." Then Medusa froze. Christmas was tomorrow? Medusa turned around to face Kid.

"Where's your father?" Medusa asked as she bit her lip. She was supposed to adopt Sally today, and if she didn't get the papers in soon, she wouldn't be Sally's mother _until _the beginning of January.

"He's at the school with-"But Kid never got to finish his sentence since Medusa had already run from the room. "She must be really excited to see father."

"Well, it's the first guy who she's probably stayed long with, except for Crona." Sally said as she sat down on the ground in the office they were in. "So, are we having the secret Santa tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'll text her and ask." Kid said as he sat down across from Sally. He flipped open his phone to text Maka. But he already had a text from Maka.

_Kid_

_The party is tonight. It starts at 7:30. Remember your presents, and the special thing for Sally._

_-Maka_

"So, did you text her yet?" Sally asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"The party's at 7:30. It isn't for a while though, so you have enough time to clean up." Sally smiled, and nodded.

"So, why did you bring me in here? You didn't just want to show me an office, did you?" Sally asked as she pulled her legs underneath her.

"I needed to talk with you. We caught Eruka and Free, but we feel as if they aren't going to be very good for Medusa's and professor Stein's madness. Who knows what'll happen to them." Sally sighed.

"They'll be fine Kid. Stop worrying so much." Kid shook his head, as he sighed. "What's wrong? Am I not symmetrical enough?"

"No, I've gotten over your asymmetrical outfits." Sally rolled her eyes, and laid down on the ground. "It's that, who knows what the madness could do to you as well. You started acting as crazy as Medusa when she was affected. I just don't want to lose the only sisterly figure I have." Sally smiled, and sat up. She pulled Kid into a hug, who quickly hugged her back.

"So what if I've gone crazy? You should worry about everyone else, besides me." She smiled, and broke the hug to look Kid in the eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry. "Don't cry Kid. Cry when you must cry." Kid smiled, and rubbed his eyes. "And that shall be the best advice I will have given to anyone from now on." Soon, Sally and Kid started laughing.

* * *

"Sir, they could affect Stein and Medusa. Maybe even yourself if it gets too crazy." Spirit said as Stein leant on Spirit's shoulder. Their backs were facing the mirror, while Lord Death's back was facing the entrance way.

"I'm dead Spirit. I can't be affected by madness." Lord Death said, making both men sigh.

"Yet you can be affected by women?" Stein asked. He looked over Lord Death's shoulder, and saw Medusa running towards them as if she was in a hurry.

"I can't be affected by a woman. If I get tackled by Medusa, then we can say that I am affected, deal?" Stein looked over at Spirit, and they both smirked.

"Deal." Both men said at the same time. Lord Death looked at them, confused. Why were they smirking? Before he could ask, he was tackled to the ground, by Medusa.

"Medusa tackled you. That means you're affected by women." Spirit said, as Stein and he started to laugh. Both men high-fived, and then started to watch the couple again.

"You're up!" Medusa rolled off of Lord Death, and they both stood up. "What's wrong?"

"The papers. Sally. Adoption." Medusa said under her breath.

"Don't worry. I took care of that. Maybe I should've made my own note to tell you that." Medusa glared at him.

"You think so?" Both men started to laugh again, making Medusa and Lord Death to turn to face them. "What's so funny?" Medusa asked as she looked back at Lord Death. He shrugged, before they started to watch the men again.

"I forgot to tell them, but it might be fine to tell them now." Both men stopped laughing, and looked at Lord Death. "Medusa, you're going to start working here when term starts again." Both of the men's jaws dropped. "You shall be switching with Stein. You'll get Monday's, Wednesday's, and sometimes either Thursday's or Friday's."

"But the kids hate me!" Medusa turned to look at the grown men again. "You do agree with that right?" Both the men didn't say anything. "I won't hurt you if you say something."

"Well, the kids have started to like you more than before. I'm sure they'd be glad for you to teach them." Stein said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"But, but-"Medusa was completely shocked. "This isn't a joke, right?"

"Of course not Medusa." Medusa raised an eyebrow, before sighing.

"They won't like me, you know that." All the men shrugged. "But, I'm neither a weapon nor a meister!"

"Well, last time I checked, your soul has changed a lot. We could easily run some tests on you to find out." Stein told Medusa, who looked down at her feet. Now she was a bit frightened. "Mira would do the tests of course." Medusa was still freaked out.

"Whatever you say. " Medusa said as she walked out of the room with Stein.

"She's nervous." Spirit said as he walked next to Lord Death.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long Medusa, but I just wanted to also make sure that you were better." Mira said as she walked over to where Medusa sat on one of the cots. "And by the looks of it, you're a weapon." Medusa smiled again. "Looks like you could be turned into a weapon that your boyfriend could use." Mira said as she placed the clipboard on the other cot.

"Thanks Mira. Looks like we'll be working together since I start teaching here in January." Mira smiled, and clapped her hands together.

"That's great Medusa." Medusa smiled a bit. "So, I've meant to ask, how's your relationship going?"

"Fine. Really great actually. Why do you ask?" Mira smiled a bit.

"Well, with you two, your wedding could be in June." Mira smiled, and Medusa hit her with the pillow that was on her cot.

"No we won't. We might not even get engaged." Mira smiled again.

"Well, since you have the best relationship, besides Marie and Stein, you could easily get proposed to in May, maybe March if you're lucky." Another blow to the face with a pillow. "And you might even get pregnant right after."

"That's not going to happen Mira. I wouldn't get pregnant right after we got married."

"You're right. You'd probably get pregnant before your wedding." Medusa chucked the pillow at Mira. "And you'd probably have a little girl with blond hair and eyes like yours, and she'll learn how to act like Sally, and she'll probably want to come to school with you every day."

"Mira, if you want to talk so much about this, why don't you call Marie down here as well." Medusa said as she crossed her arms.

"You're right." Then Mira picked up her cellphone, and called Marie. Before Medusa could stop her, Mira had held her down onto the bed. "Hey Marie, Medusa's a weapon. I know, isn't it exciting. And we're really bored so do you want to come down here? Alright, see you soon." And then she closed her phone.

"I hate you." Medusa said once Mira let go of her.

"You won't be saying that when I tell you when you're pregnant one day."

* * *

"Kid, what time is it?" Sally asked as she hung upside-down on the couch in the living room.

"It's almost 6 Sally. Just wait a few more minutes." Kid said as he walked into the room.

"Where's Medusa? She left like, 5 hours ago." Sally said as she turned her body so that she was lying down on the couch.

"I don't know. Probably with father still." Sally made a quiet vomiting sound, making Kid laugh a bit.

"Are you bored?" Sally asked as she fiddled with the handles on the Christmas present bag she had.

"Sort of I guess. We should probably leave now." Sally nodded, and got up from the couch. She picked up her bag, and walked to the door. She opened it, and left, Kid staying behind. He took something out from behind his couch cushion, and stuffed it into the bag he had to give to Tusbaki.

"Hurry it up Kid." Sally yelled. Kid ran out of the room, and out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

"I agree with Mira. Maybe in August though. You guys aren't that fast." Marie said as she sat down on the cot next to Mira and across from Medusa.

"Well, actually, we were very fast." And then Medusa covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Knew it! Married definitely middle of June." Mira cried out.

"I'm not going to be pregnant before _or _after I get married, so that means I won't get pregnant because I won't get married!" Medusa said as she crossed her arms. "It isn't like we do anything. I stay in the guest bedroom with Sally. I sleep on the floor when Sally sleeps in there. The only time she isn't in the room is when she's out at a sleepover or when she's hurt and is here."

"Do you think you'd remember when it would've happened?" Mira asked as she nudged Marie with her elbow.

"I would because I know that I'm not pregnant!" Medusa cried out.

"Since I did draw some blood from you earlier, I could check." And before Medusa could tackle Mira, she had already made her way to her computer. Marie was holding down Medusa.

"I don't know if you know, but he really loves you. You're the only woman who he'll go around with, and not act weird." Medusa looked at Marie, who was smiling sweetly at her. "It's almost been four months, so it doesn't matter if you did anything." Medusa smiled back.

"Oh my Death! Medusa, I can't believe it!" The two women ran over to Mira. Medusa looked at the screen.

"Wow, I really can't believe it. Sorry guys. You were right." Medusa said as she kept reading what was on the screen.

"And it doesn't matter! You two will be happy to know about this." Marie said as she read what was on the screen as well.

"Looks like someone's got to tell the ruler of Death city some important news." Mira said once Medusa finished reading what was on the screen.

"This'll be fun." Medusa said as she sighed nervously.

"We can come with you to tell him Medusa. Don't worry about it." Marie said as she looked at the pale-faced woman who was back to reading what was on the screen again.

"But I don't know how!" Medusa said as she looked at the two women.

"Well, since he is dead, yet he has a soul, and you guys like each other. A lot." Medusa punched Mira in the arm. "You pretty much can only get pregnant if you two get very close. Have you been closer than hugging?"

"Well, before the battle, when I was still living here after I came back here one day from sneaking out with Sally, I bumped into him, and we didn't move for a while. Then after that, when I was walking away, I almost tripped, but he pulled me up so that I was back on him again. That's it."

"And I heard you have tackled him a few times." Marie said.

"And by the looks of it, you're 4 weeks along. You'll start getting sick soon, so you might tell him now better than after he sees another soul in your body." Mira said as she pulled a chair towards Medusa. She sat down, her eyes wide.

"I still can't believe it." Medusa smiled a bit. "I don't think I could tell Sally and Kid yet though." Both of the women nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I love this Crona! Thanks so much!" Sally said as she put on one of the hairclips Crona gave her. He smiled, glad that he made her happy.

"Now, we've got one last present for you Sally. From all of us." Maka said as she got up from the couch. "Close your eyes." Sally nodded, and closed her eyes. Maka, Tusbaki, Liz, and Patty all got boxes from Maka's room, and placed them in front of Sally. "Alright, open your eyes." Sally opened her eyes, and looked at the boxes.

"Open them up!" Liz said as she sat down next to Sally on the ground. Sally took the lid off the first box, and smiled. She took out a pair of sparkly, white heels. She opened the next box, and took out a case of nail polish. Every single color. She opened the rest of the boxes, and got hats, more heels, a pink skirt and a white top, earrings, and bracelets. There was one box left.

"That's from me." Kid said from the couch. Sally opened the lid, and smiled. Music books for guitars. "I heard you used to play."

"Well, it's been a while since I played. Thank you so much guys!" Sally said as Liz leaned on Sally's shoulder.

"Leave the pink, turquoise, black, and yellow for last." Liz whispered.

"I'll try to remember that Liz."

* * *

"I don't think I can tell him." Medusa said as she stopped walking down the hallway.

"Yes you can Medusa! And if you don't go into that room by yourself, we'll drag you in." Marie said. Medusa didn't move. Mira and Marie each grabbed one of Medusa's arms, and began to drag her down the hallway.

"Let me go!" Medusa cried out as the two women stopped in front of the door that would lead Medusa to her doom. The women opened the door, and dragged Medusa up the pathway, and stopped at the staircase of the platform.

"Lord Death?" He turned around to look at the three women. Marie and Mira had turned Medusa around so it looked like she had walked in with Mira and Marie. "Medusa has something to tell you." Mira said as the two women backed away. "Have fun." Mira whispered to Medusa, before she left with Marie.

"Hello dear." Medusa said as she walked up the small steps and towards Lord Death. "I have some news to tell you."

"And what is it?" He asked as Medusa looked up from her feet to face him.

Medusa took in a deep breath, before saying, "I'm pregnant."

**And that's where I'm ending this chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow if you liked it! PM me if you have any ideas that you would like for the story, and I might just put them in!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I really hope you all didn't hate me for leaving the chapter like that, but I did what had to be done. Enjoy!**

"What?" Medusa bowed her head, and started to play around with her fingers.

"I am. If you don't want it I can-"But Medusa was cut off. Lord Death had placed one of his hands on Medusa's shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Who said that I wouldn't want it? And you can't be that far along." Lord Death said, making Medusa smile a bit.

"4 weeks. Mira said the morning sickness would start soon, so be prepared." Medusa said, laughing a bit.

"Well, we should probably tell Sally and Kid about-"Now Medusa cut him off.

"We can't tell them yet. Maybe when a bump is visible, then we can tell them." Medusa said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Whatever makes you happy." Medusa smiled, and hugged Lord Death. "And you do know they'll sense the baby's soul, right?" Medusa broke the hug, and looked up at Lord Death.

"Can you tell if the soul's there?" Lord Death checked, but only saw the smallest thing ever. That was the baby's soul. "It's hard to see, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. It'll be another 4 or 5 weeks before anyone could tell that you were pregnant." Medusa smiled, when she felt her cellphone buzz. She took it out of her pocket, and flipped it open. Sally had texted her.

_Where are you? I think Kid's going to send out a search part for you and Lord Death if you don't come home in 15 minutes. In 20 minutes, it'll be midnight, so you better hurry it up. Kid is freaking out! I repeat, freaking out. Hurry it up already._

_~Sally_

"Well, we should probably get going. Kid is most likely going to send out a search party. I don't know if I should call them though." Medusa said as she flipped through her contacts.

"Call them on our way home." Medusa nodded, and started to leave the room.

"I would come soon, or if I get there alone, Kid will die since he wants us to get there together." Medusa said as she stopped walking; turning to face Lord Death.

"I'll be a few minutes. I have to call someone." Medusa nodded, and began to walk away. When she made it into the hallway, she leaned against a wall, and sighed. She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

'Maybe I should tell them when I get back.' Medusa thought. She bit her lip, before she got off the wall, and started to walk away. She made it outside, and sat down on the front steps. "It's probably too soon if I tell them when I get back." She thought out loud.

"Come Medusa. We should get going." Medusa looked up, and Saw Lord Death standing next to her. She nodded, and got up from the steps.

* * *

"Kid, they have 5 minutes left _before _you can send out a search party." Sally told Kid as she put her hair up in a half pony. Kid was pacing in the dining room, while Sally had been reading the music books, tapping out the music on the table with her fingers. "You know they'll make it home alive. I mean, your dad _is _dead and Medusa has died _twice_. I think they're alright." Kid sighed, and nodded.

"I guess you're right. They'll be home soon." Kid said as he sat down next to Sally.

"Are you alright? Ever since we left the party, you've been acting strange." Sally said as she closed her music book.

"Yeah, I just don't know why I feel like this. It feels as if something has changed." Kid said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Yeah, that Christmas is in a few minutes, that's what's making you feel weird." Sally said as she fixed her jersey. She wanted to stay up until Medusa and Lord Death came back, but she would probably fall asleep in less than a minute. "Kid, if I fall asleep, will you carry me to bed?"

"Sure Sally. But I might fall asleep before you." Kid said as he looked over at Sally, whose eyes were half closed. "I hope they get here soon." Kid soon felt his eyes slowly start to close, when he heard the front door open and close.

"They must be in bed. It is quite late now." Kid heard Medusa say. Kid nudged Sally with his elbow, and her eyes opened a bit more.

"They're back." Kid whispered. Sally nodded, and they walked up the staircase, not being seen by the two adults, who had walked into the living room. Sally walked like a zombie into the guest bedroom, while Kid quickly made his way to his room. Both of them shut the doors behind them. They both fell asleep before they even lay down fully on their beds.

"Are you really sure about this? I don't know if they'd like it." Medusa said as she held her knees up to her chest. "And I'm pretty sure they'd think it would be weird for us to share the same room."

"Well, you already stay with us, and Kid hasn't tried to remove you yet, so I think he wouldn't mind." Lord Death said, while Medusa started to lie down on the couch. "Are you going to stay there for the night?"

"Don't move me. I'm tired and comfy." Medusa said as she started to close her eyes.

"You'll hurt your neck, and last time you did that, you had to walk around with a heating pad on your neck and shoulder." Medusa just rolled over so that her back was facing him. "Well, you're going to move, even if you aren't awake." He said as he picked up Medusa from the couch. While he was leaving the living room, Medusa flipped over so that she was curled up closer to his body.

"Don't leave me." Medusa whispered as she curled up closer to his body. "I love you." He didn't know if she was awake or half asleep when she said that, but he heard her say it. "Please let me stay with you." Medusa was awake, almost asleep though.

"I love you too. I'll always let you stay with me." Lord Death said. He saw Medusa curl up even closer to him, and smile. And as she finally fell asleep, the clock struck midnight.

* * *

Sally opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. She rolled over to look at her clock. 8:35. she smiled, and sat up. She quickly got out of bed, and ran towards Kid's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and didn't wait for a reply. She opened the door, and saw Kid, who had just gotten out of bed, fixing it so that it'd be perfect.

"Kid, its Christmas!" Sally cried as she ran over to Kid. She hugged him, but quickly let go so that he could finish making his bed.

"Your first real Christmas Sally. You excited?" Sally nodded, and jumped up and down; the biggest smile on her face.

"What do you do exactly? I already got presents from you and the rest of the group, so what do we do now?" Sally asked as she stopped jumping up and down. She looked a bit upset and a bit confused.

"How about, we go downstairs, and I'll show you what happened early this morning." Sally nodded, and followed him from his room and downstairs into the living room. Medusa and Lord Death weren't up yet, so they were the only people awake in the house. Sally smiled when they made it into the living room.

"Where did all of these come from?" Sally asked as she walked towards the tree with the pile of presents under it.

"Well, we bought them for each other. But we can't open them yet. Father and Medusa have to wake up. Why didn't you wake her up when you woke up?" Kid asked as the two children sat down on the couch.

"She wasn't in the bedroom. But I know she wouldn't leave the house on Christmas; on my first Christmas as well." Sally said, pulling her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. "Where else could she sleep?"

"Well, there are no other rooms with beds, besides my room, the guest bedroom, and-"And then Kid stopped talking. They turned to face each other; wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"Maybe she fell asleep in a chair in the dining room." Kid nodded in agreement.

"Morning." The turned their heads, and saw Medusa walk into the room, in blue, jean shorts and a large, red shirt. She smiled when she saw Sally and Kid already up.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" Sally asked as she got off the couch, and sat down; her back against the couch.

"I slept in one of the dining room chairs. I was too tired to go upstairs." Medusa said as she sat down on the couch across from them.

"Well you must be tired." Kid said as he pulled Sally back onto the couch.

"Just a bit. Not that much." Medusa suddenly turned pale. "I think your father will be down in a second Kid. I'll go see if he's awake." Then she left the living room.

"What's wrong with her?" Sally asked as she slowly started to slide off the couch. Kid grabbed her arm, and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Maybe she forgot to bring down a present for someone." Suddenly, Sally started to frown. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get anything for anyone." Sally said as she looked down at her hands, which were placed on her lap.

"Well, you remember when we went shopping and we picked out thing that I thought would be great for Crona even though we didn't give them to him?" Sally looked up, and nodded. "Well, we sort of bought them for dad and Medusa."

"But I didn't get you anything!" Sally said as she slowly started to look away from Kid.

"It's alright Sally. I'm used to getting presents, so I don't mind."

"Really?" Sally asked as she placed a loose hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. If you haven't looked at the tree, there are quite a lot of things." Sally smiled as she looked over at the tree again. "I bet this will be your best Christmas you'll have for a while."

"It probably will be."

* * *

Medusa ran into Lord Death's room, who was already awake. He looked at her, confused. She had gotten paler then when she was downstairs.

"Medusa, are you alright?" Medusa shook her head.

"Mira was a little slow on saying when the sickness would start." And then Medusa ran into the washroom, and stuck her head into the toilet bowl. From outside of the washroom, Lord Death heard Medusa lose everything she had eaten the day before. After a few moments, he heard the door slam shut. He waited until she came out so that he could go downstairs with her. The door opened right before Medusa spat out the water she had used to clean her mouth with. She walked back into the room, and rubbed her temples.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Medusa nodded.

"We should go back downstairs. They're probably wondering where we are." Both adults walked out of the room, and downstairs, and before they could walk into the living room, Medusa stopped Lord Death. "Check the baby's soul." Lord Death nodded, and checked. The soul had grown quite a lot since yesterday.

"Well, it's bigger then when I checked yesterday." Medusa bit her bottom lip. "But they won't be able to tell yet probably." Medusa sighed, and smiled. The walked into the living room, and saw Sally looking at the tree and the presents, while Kid smiled, knowing that Sally was excited.

A few hours later…..

Almost every present had been opened, and there was enough wrapping paper to wrap around Medusa. And that's what they did. They wrapped Medusa in the wrapping paper. They covered her feet, and wrapped her all the way up to her neck. And the stuck a bow on the top of her head. She wasn't that happy about that, but she had been dressed in wrapping paper for an hour. They had stood her up so that the wrapping paper wouldn't rip.

"There's one last present behind the tree." Kid said as he poked his head behind the tree. It was a large box, and it was for Sally. He took it from behind the tree, and placed it in front of Sally, who was sitting on the couch, looking at the jewelry and other presents she had gotten. She looked over, and read who it was from.

"What present could Medusa, the former witch, gotten me?" Sally said as she ripped off the wrapping paper. "Who wants to place the last of the wrapping paper on Medusa's new Christmas outfit?" She handed Kid the wrapping paper. He took it, and walked over to Medusa while Sally opened the box. "Medusa, this is amazing!" Sally said as she took out a pink electric guitar.

"This house will never be quiet now." Kid said as he sat back down next to Sally.

"There's something on the back of it." Medusa said, making Sally quickly flip over the guitar. An envelope was taped to the back of it. She placed the guitar on her lap as she took the envelope from the back of the guitar, and opened it. While Sally unfolded the letter, Medusa looked at Lord Death, and smiled. He looked over at Medusa, and knew that Sally was going to tackle her with a hug. They looked back at Sally.

"Is it just me, o does this letter have a piece of tape holding it together?" Kid took the letter from Sally, and cut off the tape. "Thanks Kid." And then Sally opened the letter. Everything was silent for a while, before Sally placed her guitar on the ground, and ran over to Medusa. She hugged her so tight, that Medusa could barely move.

"What's so great about the letter?" Kid asked as he picked it up from the ground. He read it, and did a half smile. "So now we can both say that we have parents."

"Yes we can Kid." Sally said as she stopped hugging her new mother. She turned back to face Medusa. "What do I call you now? Mom?"

"You can still call me Medusa if you want." Sally smiled and nodded. She wished that Medusa could hug her back, but all of them knew that the paper would have to be cut open with a knife since there was so much paper.

"Do I have to stay in this all day?" Medusa asked, looking at Lord Death.

"You'll change. We're having our Christmas party tonight." Medusa nodded.

"You should wear the bow though." Kid said, making everyone look at him.

"That idea is fabulous Kid!" Sally said as she walked over to Kid. They high-fived, and looked back at their parents. Sally was happy that she had a mother who wouldn't go away every Christmas now.

* * *

"Kid, you look fine. If anyone's worry about how they look, go over to Medusa. For a weird reason, she wants to wear a dress that's just a little too big for her."

"Why would she do that? She's skinny. But something's not right about her." Kid said as they walked out of his room.

"Yeah, you're right. She looked ill this morning." Sally said as they reached the staircase. Instead of walking down the stairs, Sally got on the handrail, and slid down it. Kid quickly walked down the steps to catch up with Sally.

"I've meant to ask you, where did you live before you came to Death City?" Kid asked as they walked into the living room. Sally sat down, and Kid did the same.

"My mother was from England, and my father was from Canada. I was born in New York, and then I moved to Africa from the age of 1 to 4. Then we moved to England for 2 years. We moved to California and stayed there after that. Then we moved to Death City 6 months ago. I think they were a bit frightened when they found out I was a weapon and a meister." Sally bit her bottom lip, and looked down at her hands.

"I shouldn't have asked you Sally. It must be hard to talk about." Kid said, making Sally smile a bit.

"Everyone thinks it's hard for me to talk about, but I think it's really easy to talk about." Sally said as she placed her feet onto the couch; her legs covering Kid's legs.

"What did your parents do when they found out you were a weapon?" Kid asked, making Sally smile.

"I was 8 when I turned into a sword. They thought I was going to hurt them, but after a few weeks, they knew I wouldn't do anything. When I turned 12, that's when I turned into a hammer. My mom was a bit freaked out by that, but my dad thought it was cool. He didn't get scared a lot. My dad was brave. My mother, she got scared quite a lot. That's why she wouldn't do a mission without my dad." Sally explained. She was going to say something, when she held a finger by her mouth.

"What's wrong Sally?" Kid asked, looking in the direction that she was looking in. That's when he saw it. A tiny soul was there with somebody.

"Is someone else here already?" Sally asked as she flipped her legs off of Kid's. Kid shook his head.

* * *

"I look fat." Medusa said, pulling at her red dress. She felt fat, and felt like somebody could see if she had a bump.

"It's only been a month. You look fine. You can only sense the soul if you look so very carefully. You could miss it if you didn't look long enough." Lord Death said as they walked towards the living room.

"I guess you're right. When are they coming?" Medusa asked as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"They'll be here soon. Go sit down with the kids. I'll be right back." Medusa nodded, and walked into the living room. Kid and Sally were looking at the entrance.

"What are you looking at?" Medusa asked as she fixed the skirt of her dress.

"Oh, we must have seen something. We thought there was a spider in here. Guess there's no spider." Sally said, as she arched her back to stretch.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." Medusa said, as she quickly made her way out of the room. She went into the kitchen, and sat down on the counter. She placed her hands on her stomach, and sighed. The teenagers were going to be with Sally and Kid the whole night, while adults who can sense a soul when it's first formed will be with herself and Lord Death.

The doorbell rang, and Kid got up from the couch. He walked over to the door, and opened it. Marie, Stein, and Crona were there.

"Hello Ms. Marie, Professor Stein, Crona. Please come in." Kid stepped out of the doorway, and let them in. "Crona, you go sit with Sally. I'll be with you in a minute." Crona nodded, and walked into the living room. Kid closed the door behind them, and walked into the dining room, Marie and Stein right behind him. Medusa was walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello Marie, Stein. Merry Christmas." Medusa said to the two adults. Marie ran over to Medusa, and hugged her. Both Kid and Stein just stared at the women.

"I'll go back to Sally and Crona." And Kid quickly left, leaving Stein to stand awkwardly by the two women, who were still hugging.

"So how are you feeling?" Marie asked once they stopped hugging. Medusa looked at Stein, who had his hands in his pockets; staring down at the ground. Marie turned around to look at him too. "Do you think we should tell him?" Medusa smiled a bit, before nodding.

"Stein, there's something important Lord Death and I want to tell you." Medusa said, making Stein look up from the ground. "You may want to not make me angry starting when we both start to teach."

"Why is that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should have him tell Stein." Marie said biting her lip.

"No, it might be awkward." Medusa said, making Marie nod in agreement.

"Tell me what?" Stein asked, making the two women look back at him.

"Yeah, you're going to be working with a pregnant woman." Medusa said as she leaned on Marie shoulder.

"Wha-"Stein never got to finish his sentence.

"Marie, Stein. How are you?" Lord Death asked as he made his way over to the group of adults.

"I'm just fine, how are you?" Marie asked, not letting Stein say anything.

"I'm fine as well, thanks for asking Marie." Marie smiled. "And how are you Stein?"

"A little confused since Medusa just told me-"And then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Medusa said as she quickly made her away from the group, and to the door. She opened the door, and smiled. Maka had come with Spirit, who didn't seem to be bothering her.

"Hello Spirit, Maka. The others are in the living room Maka. Come on Spirit." Maka walked into the living room, while Spirit and Medusa walked into the dining room.

"Have you had a good Christmas?" Spirit asked as they walked through the entrance to the dining room.

"Yes I did; pushing away the fact that I got wrapped up this morning. How about you?" Medusa asked as they got to the group of adults.

"Mine was good, thanks." Medusa smiled, before she looked back at the others. Stein just kept looking confused. She walked over to Marie. "Is he still trying to process the news?" Medusa whispered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is." Marie whispered, biting her lip. "He's usually the one who can tell the souls. I'm surprised that he missed the baby's soul."

"I am too. At least you're not pregnant. I feel like I've gained 400 pounds. I feel so fat." Medusa said as she leaned on Marie's should once again.

"Maybe you should wear comfy shoes when you start to teach. You'll be very busy." Marie told the new teacher.

"Thanks for the advice. How long do you think it'll be before the others get here?"

"I hope soon. It's weird being the only women here that are graduated. Usually I'm the last to a party." Medusa smiled. There were two reasons Marie was always the last to show up. 1: She got lost. And 2: She forgot about the party until the last minute, so she'd have to rush.

* * *

"You got a guitar?" Maka asked, looking at Sally's guitar.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Maka nodded. "So, why didn't soul come with you?"

"He was worried about how papa would act with him around me. But he didn't even bother me once the entire walk here." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"So, is Soul coming by himself, or his he coming with Black*Star and Tusbaki?" Crona asked as he held his arm. He was a bit nervous. He didn't know why though.

"He said he's coming by himself. Maybe he'll catch up with Black*Star and Tusbaki on his way here though." Maka told the others as she handed the guitar back to Sally. The doorbell rang, and Medusa quickly made her way to the door. All the kids watched her.

"It looks like Medusa's going to trip over the skirt of her dress. Why's it so big?" Maka asked as Medusa opened the front door.

"When I was walking past the room, I kept hearing her say how fat she looked." Sally said as they watched Azusa, Sid, Mira, and Justin walk inside.

"But she's so skinny. I'm jealous of how skinny she is." Maka said, just before Medusa walked away with the others.

"Well, since you two were talking about Medusa being skinny, you must've not heard Black*Star scream at the top of his lungs outside." Kid said as he got up from the couch. He walked over to the door, and opened it. Instead of Black*Star and Tusbaki being at the door, he saw Liz and Patty.

"Patty was trying to act like Black*Star on the way here. I'm pretty sure she caused an earthquake just by yelling." Liz said as she walked inside, Patty right behind her.

"I wonder when the others will get here." Patty said as she sat down next to Maka on the ground.

* * *

"So, how have you been feeling?" Mira asked as Medusa, Marie, Azusa, and herself walked away from the men.

"I got pretty sick this morning." Medusa said as she pulled on her dress skirt.

"Mira told me you're 4 weeks along. Congrats." Azusa said, making Medusa smile.

"Thanks Azusa." Medusa said, pulling even harder at the skirt of her dress.

"What are you doing? Trying to murder your dress?" Mira asked, pulling Medusa's hands away from her dress. "And you know that dress is at least 2 sizes too big for you."

"I'm just not feeling like I did before." Medusa said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"What do you mean by that?" Azusa asked, as she cleaned her glasses.

"It means she feels fat." Medusa hit Marie on the arm. "But it's true!"

"In another month or 2 weeks, you'll be able to see that you're getting bigger." Mira said as she watched Azusa try to make Medusa's dress try to fit her.

"All I need to do is tell Sally and Kid though. But I'll tell them when I see the baby bump."

"You might want to look in the mirror. Fixing this dress is getting just a tiny bit harder to fix then the rest of the dress." Azusa said, just before Medusa ran to the washroom, the women following her. Medusa turned to look at herself; her eyes wide.

"This is your second child right?" Mira asked. Medusa nodded. "You usually show earlier when it's your second or third child. And you can just see a bump forming."

"If any of the kids ask, I'll say that the clothing got messed up. I can't lie and say I got fat in 3 days." Medusa said as she turned to face the women.

"We can help you think of lies then." Marie said as she dragged Medusa away from the mirror. "It'll be easy."

"I do hope you're right Marie." Medusa said as they made their way back to the group of men.

**I'm lazy, so I'm going to finish this in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow please. You don't have to if you don't want to though.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been reading Soul Eater fanfics, and I keep wondering, "Why can't I write as well as those authors?" Anyways, happy Halloween November! Enjoy!**

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Maka asked as Tusbaki, Black*Star, and Soul walked into the living room.

"I felt a bit sick, but then Tusbaki made some tea, which made me feel a bit better. Then when we saw Soul walking here, he looked a bit pale, so we gave him a little bit of tea that we brought." Black*Star explained as he sat down next to Sally, who was hanging upside-down on the couch.

"Well, it's good to see that you made it here. Just don't say anything to Medusa if she asks if she looks fat. She kept saying that she looked fat earlier." Sally said as she sat up on the couch. "But we probably won't see her since she's with the adults."

"Well, is there food here?" Black*Star asked, causing Tusbaki to lightly punch him in the arm.

"Just wait a minute. We'll have to wait until the adults go into father's study." Kid said as Sally walked into the hallway with Maka.

"They're gone! Let's go!" And then the 2 teenage girls ran to the kitchen, Black*Star right after them.

"Black*Star!" Tusbaki cried out as she chased after him.

"Well, Soul if you're going after Maka, I think she would like you too." Liz said as they walked out of the living room.

"Maka isn't cool enough Liz." Soul said, as Patty sprinted past them. "I've gotta find a girl who's pretty cool."

"You'll never learn, will you Soul." Liz said under her breath, before walking a bit faster to the kitchen.

* * *

"That's so weird though. Yesterday, you couldn't tell it was there, and now, I have a baby bump. What's happening?" Medusa said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen, the other 3 women with her.

"Well, maybe it's finally started to grow." Marie said as she walked over to Medusa, who was now sitting on the counter, biting her nails.

"Yeah, it could've. We wouldn't know though. We've never been pregnant, so we can't tell." Azusa said as she sat down on the counter next to Medusa.

"Sorry I'm bothering you guys. You should be talking about other stuff with normal people." Medusa said, as she fixed the bow on her head. "And I still can't believe that I kept wearing this bow too."

"Medusa, we would rather talk about you being pregnant rather than them talking about their boring guy things." Mira said, as she walked towards Marie and Azusa, who were holding Medusa back so she wouldn't fall off the counter.

Medusa placed a hand on her head, trying to stop feeling dizzy. "You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you? You just want me to stop talking so you can go back out to everyone else."

"Medusa!" The women cried out, looking at Medusa with wide eyes.

"We would never do something like that!" Marie said, as she leaned against the counter.

"Besides, the guys are boring. You're our friend. We would never do that to you Medusa." Azusa said, leaning her arm against Medusa's shoulder.

"Really?" The women nodded. "Thanks. But I said that I would tell Sally and Kid when-"Medusa stopped talking when she saw Maka, Patty, and Sally slowly stop running as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Are we interrupting something?" Maka asked.

"No you aren't Maka. We just needed to get away from the guys. We should get back to them." Marie said as Medusa and Azusa hopped down from the counter. The women walked past the 3 girls, and back to Lord Death's study.

"What's wrong with them?" Patty asked as they walked over to the island with bags of junk food on it. They each picked up a bag of chips and opened them.

"Who knows? It's not like anything really important has happened." Sally said as she pushed some chips into her mouth. Soon, the others made their way into the kitchen.

"Kid, stay away from Medusa and the others. They're acting weird." Maka said as Sally handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks for the notice. You guys must be hungry. You already opened 3 bags of chips." Kid said as he grabbed some chips from a random bag. "What kind of weird exactly?" Kid asked, before stuffing the chips into his mouth.

"Well, they were all in here, pretty much all over in that corner. And they all seemed to be caring for Medusa for a weird reason. She's probably feeling sick again." Sally said as she got herself a glass of water.

"You didn't tell me she was sick." Liz said, looking over at Kid.

"It's probably something she ate last night, that's not making her feel the best." Sally said as she threw a pretzel in the air. She caught it in her mouth once it came back down.

"Well, should we take the food, and leave to another spot?" Black*Star asked as he picked up 3 bags of unopened chips.

"Let's go back to the living room." Kid suggested. Everyone nodded, and started to leave the kitchen. They walked into the living room, and once they sat down, they pried open the bags, and started to eat everything that filled them.

* * *

"I'm still trying to process that Medusa is pregnant. How did she get pregnant? You are never together alone, ever!" Stein said, turning the screw in his head.

"Stein, I don't know either." Lord Death said as the men stood a little bit away from the other adults.

"Are you guys going to get married before the baby is born?" Stein asked as he drank some of the champagne he had.

"Stein, you're asking me about that? Ask Marie to ask Medusa. I'm not good on those topics." Lord Death said, frowning a bit.

"Just to let you know, you might have a fun time with Medusa when she's further along. When Kami was pregnant with Maka, she made Spirit's life horrible." Stein said as they went back to everyone else. "And since you don't know about you getting married, I'll go ask Marie." Stein then turned away, and walked over to Marie, who had split away from the group of women to talk with Spirit. Spirit noticed Stein, and whispered something to Marie. She nodded, and turned around, before walking to Stein.

"What is it Stein? I saw you talking with Lord Death, so Spirit and I started talking since he looked so confused. What did you guys do?" Marie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, don't worry Marie. We just need you to ask Medusa if she and Lord Death are going to get married before the baby is born. Could you ask her that?" Marie smiled, and nodded.

"I'll find her. I'm pretty sure she's with Azusa." Stein nodded, and looked at Spirit, who was now engaged in a conversation with Justin, who wasn't wearing headphones, and Sid.

Marie wandered towards Azusa, who was in the corner of the room, leaning against a wall, talking to Medusa.

"I can't believe that Medusa! She must be so happy!" Medusa smiled, and noticed Marie walking towards them.

"Hello Marie. Did my boyfriend do something wrong? You look a bit nervous." Medusa said as she stood up from the wall.

"Oh, no, it's just that Lord Death was asked by Stein, who asked me," Marie took a deep breath in as Medusa took a sip of water she had. "If you and Lord Death were going to get married before the baby was born." Marie said, making Medusa chock on her water.

"What?" Medusa said in between coughs. They were thankful that no one could hear them, since they were further away from everyone. "Why would they want to know?"

"Well, you are pregnant, and either way, you're going to get married. So are you going to get married before or after you think?" Marie asked. Azusa looked over at Medusa, who was now looking back and forth at the women.

"Well, I don't know. We'd both have to plan that." Medusa said as she fixed her bow.

"We're pressuring you, aren't we? Yeah, we should wait before we ask you." Azusa said, bowing her head a bit.

"Oh, you're not pressuring me; we just haven't planned if we're going to get married before or after the baby." Medusa started to trail off when she got to the end of her sentence. "But when I heard Sally and Kid plan our wedding, it sounded as if it were around July."

"Anything else? Maybe stuff that you should talk more about with your boyfriend?" Medusa looked at Marie, and glared at her.

"Don't you dare." Medusa said under her breath, almost like a growl. Marie grabbed her hand, and dragged Medusa over to Lord Death, who was now coming back from checking on the teenagers. There wasn't much to check up on, since they had all fallen asleep after eating all the bags of chips.

"Lord Death, Medusa would like to speak with you." Marie said, pushing Medusa a bit towards Lord Death.

"And in private too." Medusa said under her breath. Before anyone noticed, Medusa and Lord Death quickly left the room. Medusa pulled him into the kitchen, and closed the door behind them.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?" Medusa sighed, and walked closer to Lord Death.

"How do you feel if we get married before the baby is born? Just to let you know, I'm not asking you to marry me, it's usually your job for that, but how would you feel about it?" Medusa asked, placing one of her hands on her baby bump.

"Well, I was going to wait a bit later, but I might as well ask now." Lord Death said, making Medusa raise an eyebrow.

"Ask what?"

* * *

Medusa quickly walked into the study, and back over to Marie and Azusa, and as well as Mira, who had joined the small group. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and her hands behind her back, making the other women to get confused.

"Did that chat make you that happy?" Azusa asked, making Medusa nodded.

"Was it about the baby?" Mira asked. Medusa shrugged.

"What did he say that made you so happy?" Marie asked. Medusa took her hands from behind her back, and held out her left hand. A large, emerald jewel engagement ring took place on her ring finger. The women covered their mouths in shock.

"He proposed. He said it might have been too fast to ask, but I didn't care. He thought that I said yes early because I was pregnant. But I said that even if I weren't pregnant, I'd still say yes." The women started to squeal quietly in delight.

"And he proposed on Christmas of all days too!" Marie said as she hugged Medusa. None of the women saw the men staring at them confused, except Lord Death.

"Lord Death, sir, do you understand why they're so happy?" Spirit asked, still watching the women smiling widely.

"I asked Medusa something, and then this happened." Lord Death said nodding his head in the women's direction. Stein walked over to Spirit. Everyone else thought that it was some woman thing, so they started their conversations again.

"What did you ask her exactly?" Stein asked, as he leaned on Spirit's shoulder.

"I'll only tell you what she said. She said one word before she started freaking out."

"And what was the word?" Both Spirit and Stein asked at the same time.

"The word she said was yes." Lord Death said, shocking Spirit and Stein. They both knew what he had asked her now.

* * *

"I feel like I'm going to vomit everywhere." Liz said as the kids woke up. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all heard a silent squealing, before they heard people start talking again.

"They must've just started to stop acting so adult-like. That's good for them." Soul said as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"What time is it Kid?" Maka asked as she sat up from the ground.

"It's only 10:27. And who knows how long they'll be like that for." Kid said as he sat up from his spot on the couch.

"We ate all of the food, so what do we do now?" Soul asked as he leaned against the couch.

Sally arched her back, and sat up from the ground, in front of the couch Kid had slept on. "Well, we're teenagers. And what do teenagers do best besides eat?" Sally asked.

"Be crazy and loud." Tusbaki said, looking over at Black*Star.

"And guess what this crazy child got for Christmas?" Sally picked up her guitar from the ground. "Who wants to go and be crazy?" All the teens cheered. Even Maka and Tusbaki. Everyone got up, and walked towards the entrance to the living room.

"Should we bother the adults, or should we go in Kid's room?" Black*Star asked. Everyone looked at Kid. He shrugged.

"They'd most likely get mad at us. We can go into my room." Everyone nodded, and followed Kid upstairs. They walked into his room, and Kid shut the door once everyone got into his room. "Who knows any good songs?" Everyone shrugged.

"Let's just make things up." Maka suggested; everyone nodded in agreement. Kid took out a small electric piano from his closet, and placed it on his desk.

"Does anyone want to play?" Kid asked; right before Soul got up from the ground. Tusbaki took some pencils from Kid's bedside table, and started to tap them on the bedside table, starting a beat for the music. Sally started to strum quite loudly, and Soul started to play randomly. But it all somehow mixed together to make a song.

"You guys are good at making up songs." Black*Star said, while Tusbaki tapped on the bedside table a bit faster. Soon, the girls started to hum something random that mixed perfectly with the song. The guys started to snap their fingers in tune with the music. They started to feel like normal teenagers once they started to get into the song. It was if nothing bad had ever happened and it was as if nothing bad was going to come at them again.

* * *

"I've never seen them so happy before. Do you know if they had too much to drink?" Sid asked the men who didn't seem as confused as everyone else.

"Who know Sid." Stein said, making Sid nod. He walked back to Justin, and continued his conversation. The women stopped freaking out, and turned to face Stein, Lord Death, and Spirit. They looked back at Medusa, before shooing her away from them. Medusa just shook her head, before she made her way over to the three men.

"We'll let you talk alone with your fiancé." Spirit said, before walking away with Stein. Medusa walked over to Lord Death, and smiled shyly.

"Now all we need to do is tell Kid and Sally." Medusa said, as she looked down at her finger.

"That'll be fun."

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write. Sorry that it's so short though. Please follow, review, and favorite please. You all are the best!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if this chapter took me forever. I got a new puppy (he's so cute) and he's taking up quite a lot of time. Anyways, here is a plate of cookies and I hope you enjoy both the cookies and the chapter.**

"We've been here since 8:30, and now it's 2:13. I'm surprised that they're still awake." Maka said, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think they'll stay quiet if there are women there." Tusbaki said as she started to shake Black*Star awake.

"You should get going if you're tired. I might fall asleep right now." Kid said as he lay down on his bed, his legs going over Sally's legs.

"Heaven's knows how they're staying awake." Sally said as she tapped her fingers on the back of her guitar.

"Maybe they're drunk." Crona said, leaning against a wall.

"I hope not. Papa is walking Soul and me home!" Maka cried out.

"How about, we just relax until they want to leave." Soul said as he lay down on the floor. No one tried to disagree.

* * *

Most of the people were leaving now, so really, only Spirit, Marie, and Stein were left with Medusa and Lord Death.

"We might as well go. I bet the kids are wiped out." Marie said as they walked out of the study. "But I heard them in Kid's room when I went to check on them. Who's going to go to tell them that we're leaving?"

"I'll do it. If I'm going to be living here, I might as well start to bother Kid." Medusa said as she walked up the stairs. She walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of Kid's door. The door opened to show that Black*Star and Tusbaki were helping Maka and Soul get up from the floor.

"Hello Medusa. How are you?" Kid asked as he moved away from the door.

"Fine; we've been up for a while doing nothing. I guess you all are tired?" Everyone nodded. "Maka, Soul, Spirit is ready, and he isn't drunk. Crona, Marie and Stein are ready as well." The kids nodded, and walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Bye guys!" Soul and Maka said at the same time. They walked down the hallway, and down to Spirit.

"See you guys." Crona said as he walked past Medusa and down to Marie and Stein.

"We'll see you later." Liz and Patty said as they left the room.

"We better go too. Black*Star is quite tired. Thanks guys." Tusbaki said as she walked out with Black*Star. They left the house after Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Crona.

"Kid, Sally, are you still awake?" Medusa asked, leaning into Kid's bedroom. Both of them sat up straight to look at Medusa. "Do you have enough energy to come downstairs for a minute?" They got off the bed, and followed Medusa as she ran down the steps.

"What's wrong with her? She seems so jumpy." Sally said as they walked down the stairs. They walked into the dining room, and saw Medusa whispering to Lord Death.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kid asked, making both adults jump a bit.

"Well, we didn't want to wait, so we have some big news to tell you." Lord Death said, making Kid and Sally raise an eyebrow. "Tell them Medusa."

"Um, well, you see, we're engaged, and-"Sally and Kid cut her off.

"What!" Both Kid and Sally cried out.

"Yes, we're engaged. And there's something else too." Lord Death said, looking at Medusa again.

"And I'm pregnant." Kid fainted, and Sally stood there in shock. Medusa walked over to Sally, and waved her hand in front of Sally's face. She only blinked. She turned around to face Lord Death. "Do you think that we should've waited to tell them?"

"They probably would have had the same reaction." Medusa nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Sally." Medusa said as she picked up the young girl, who was still in shock. She walked up the stairs, and into the guest bedroom. She put Sally on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. As soon as Sally hit the bed, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sally's eyes flew open, and she quickly sat up in bed. She was wearing the same outfit from the party. She looked over at the clock. 9:03. Sally groaned, and laid back down, and tried to fall asleep again. But she couldn't.

"Why can't I ever sleep properly?" Sally said as she sat up. She got out of bed, and opened her bag. She pulled out a short, long-sleeved blue dress. She threw off her outfit, and pulled on the dress. She brushed her fingers through her hair, placed her feet in her heels, and walked out of the room.

"Morning Sally." Medusa said as she walked down the hallway to walk downstairs as well.

"Morning Medusa." Then Sally remembered the baby. "So you are pregnant?"

"Yes, I am pregnant. I was going to tell you when I saw the bump, so I told you last night. I wanted to surprise you, but instead, I sent you into a state of shock."

"But how can you get pregnant? You and Lord Death aren't ever alone together!" Sally said as they made their way down the staircase.

"That's what I'm wondering too!" Really, no one knew how that happened. "Anyways, did you sleep well?" Sally nodded.

"So, you're sharing a bed with Kid's dad now." Sally was trying to process this still it was kind of weird. "I'm actually surprised that he sleeps."

"He won't be sleeping in a few months with the baby crying all night." Sally shook her head as Medusa giggled. I shall say it once more. _Giggled. _

"None of will be sleeping. And who will be watching the baby? Crona said that he overheard Ms. Marie telling Professor Stein that you're switching days to teach my classes." Sally asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I guess my dear fiancé will have a fun time watching over the baby. And when does term start again?"

"Term starts on the 1st, which no one is happy about." Sally said as she picked up and apple.

"Well, in a couple days, technically, I'll be 5 weeks, so I may be a bit bigger." Medusa said, making Sally shrug.

"Who cares? You're pregnant. So, when are you getting married?" Sally asked as she sat down on the island.

"Well, I think the baby would be due in August, so maybe in July or the end of June."

"You just want to hurry up and get married don't you?" Sally asked as she picked up another apple.

"No I do not!" Medusa said as she snatched the apple away from Sally.

"So, when are you going to go to the doctors again?" Sally asked as she picked up a pear, since Medusa hated pears.

"I don't really know; probably when it's 5 weeks." Sally nodded, and hopped off the island.

"Well, I'm going out. Maka and the others are going to get their nails done, and they asked me to go with them." Sally waved, before she left the room. Medusa felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out, and flipped it open. It was a text from Mira.

_Medusa_

_There is something very important that I need to show you.  
Come down here now!_

_~Mira_

Medusa closed her phone, and walked from the kitchen. She fixed her green skirt and white top, and walked to the front door. She slid on her flats, and walked outside. She walked to the school, and to Mira's office. She knocked.

"Medusa, come in! No need to knock!" Mira cried out. Medusa opened the door, and closed it behind her.

"What is it Mira?" Medusa asked. Mira waved her hand so that Medusa would come over to her. She was looking at the screen. It was filled with more results than before.

"I am going to read this to you, and you better not freak out." Mira told Medusa. She raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "Due to the fact that you still have a witch soul, and that the father of the baby is Lord Death, the baby is growing faster than a normal baby. So, instead of you being 5 weeks, you are actually 3 and a half months."

"What? But, we're getting married in June!" Medusa cried out.

"I guess you're going to move the wedding to April or the beginning of May. Either way, you'll have a baby." Medusa sighed, and sat down on one of the cots. "Hey, it's not that bad."

"I'm not sad about either of those; it's just about getting married while we're both working at the same place." Mira placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like to show affection in public! That's why you decided that it would be a small wedding!" Medusa nodded. "Oh please Medusa, it's not like you could stop everyone from you showing affection while you get married." Both women looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I think I know a way we can both stop everyone from watching."

"You're still having a wedding." Medusa quickly glared at her.

"I know that. But I do have to go bridesmaids dress shopping with my lovely bridesmaids. And you Mira shall be my maid of honor. If you want to." This shocked Mira. She thought Medusa would have chosen Marie to be the maid of honor.

"Of course I will! But, won't Marie be a little upset?" Medusa shook her head.

"We talked about it, and she thought that it would be better for the woman who told me that I was pregnant was my maid of honor. But right now, I need to think of when to go shopping for the dresses. I know I can't go shopping yet, so we might as well start finding dresses for you guys."

"Who else do you have for bridesmaids?"

"There are you, Marie, Azusa, and I really don't know any other females besides the teenagers." Medusa said, making Mira sigh.

"Well, who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Medusa didn't plan for Mira to ask her this question. "Do you have anyone to walk you down the aisle?"

"Well, I have Sally and Kid. Who do you think would be better to walk me down the aisle?" Medusa asked, as she laid down on the cot.

"Well, Sally _is _your daughter. I know it's normal for your father or brother to walk you down the aisle, but you don't have a father or a brother to walk you down." Medusa nodded, and looked over at Mira.

"So, when should we go looking at dresses for you?" Mira laughed a bit. It was usually the bride who got the dress first.

"We should ask the others about that as well." Medusa nodded. Mira quickly took out her phone, and texted Marie and Azusa. She knew they would be as excited as her to go bridesmaids dress shopping.

"Mira, when will you be able to check if the baby's a boy or girl?" Medusa asked as she sat up. Mira hid her phone just as Marie and Azusa texted her back. Medusa raised an eyebrow, and leaned forwards so that she could look at the phone. "You got a text message."

"Oh, um, I'll take this later." Mira said, holding up the phone. Medusa snatched it from her before she could hide it.

"You really had to text them both?" Mira nodded, before looking down at her feet. "I could have texted Marie. I don't have Azusa's number." Mira did a laugh, before taking her phone back.

"We can go look at dresses at around 3:30. Marie knows a place where you don't have to make an appointment at this time of the year. It's usually busy in the spring." Medusa nodded, and arched her back, stretching.

"And I can check now about the baby. Its gender can probably be told now, since you're 3 and a half months pregnant rather than 5 weeks." Medusa stopped stretching, and looked at Mira.

"Really?" Mira nodded. "Could you check now if you can?"

"Sure Medusa. Now, lie down properly on the cot, and lift up your shirt so that I can see you stomach." Medusa nodded, and tied her shirt on the side so that it would stay up. She laid down on the cot, and looked at Mira.

* * *

"Where did everyone go?" Kid asked his father as they walked downstairs.

"Medusa is probably out, and Sally is either playing her guitar somewhere, or she's out too." Kid nodded right before he heard a buzzing sound. It was his phone. He left it on the table yesterday. He walked over to it, and flipped it open. Sally wanted to call him. He accepted the call, and before he could put his ear to the phone, a loud squealing noise came from the other side. "Sally, what is it?" Kid asked as he put his phone to his ear. He nodded several times, before hanging up.

"What's happening with Sally?" Lord Death asked as he made his way over to his son.

"It doesn't have to do with Sally. It has to do with Medusa." Kid said as he put his phone in his pocket. "She found out-"Kid didn't finish his sentence, when they heard the door open and close. Medusa walked into the room a few moments later. "What, it's that time already! I better be going. I'll be back later." Kid walked past Medusa, and out the front door, not wanting to be around both of them at the moment. Who knows how Medusa is acting.

"Hey sweetheart. I went out for a bit, and I found out something." Medusa said as she walked over to Lord Death. She walked behind him just a bit, and rested her head on his shoulder. She turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"What did you find out exactly?" Lord Death asked as he turned to face Medusa as she fixed the little pink bow in her hair.

"It's about the baby. I found out, that we're having a little baby girl." Medusa said she walked closer to her fiancé. "And apparently, she's due around the beginning of June. So we're going to have to move the wedding date before July." Lord Death didn't say anything. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Medusa waved her hand in front of him.

After a few moments, Lord Death came back. "Sorry dear, I was just thinking that you had told me that we're having a baby girl and that the wedding should be moved closer." Medusa smiled, and slightly shook her head.

"I did tell you that." And he froze again. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She waved her hand in front of him again. "Sweetheart, I'm also 3 and a half months pregnant instead of 5 weeks." And then he crumpled down to the floor.

"Really?" Lord Death asked as he got back up. Medusa nodded. "That's fantastic!"

"The bad news is that we can't have a small wedding. Apparently, we don't show affection in public, so we'll have to have our wedding in front of more people that what we want. And we don't get to choose that." Medusa said as she bit her lip.

"I thought we do!" Medusa nodded in agreement. "At the moment though, you can do some of the dress shopping. Not for you of course." Medusa nodded.

"I'm going shopping with the others later for the dresses. Maybe you can do something fun while I'm out. I won't be gone long though." Medusa purred. Lord Death was so still that he felt Medusa slowly walk past him; her hand slowly trailing against his shoulders. She slowly walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. Lord Death just stood still.

* * *

"Kid, not now! It's only a huge problem if you're stuck in the closet!" Sally said as she walked home after getting her nails done with the other girls.

"_Sally, I am in the closet! Come save me!"_ Sally sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be home in a minute. Just calm yourself down, alright?" Sally then snapped her phone shut. Sally stopped walking, and looked at her nails. Red nails with small, light blue jewels that turned into a movement that looked like it had been blown in the wind. The women who did her nails didn't even ask what she wanted on her nails. They seemed to know what she wanted done. Sally felt her phone buzz again, and rolled her eyes. "It better not be Kid." Sally said under her breath. She flipped it open and screamed; dropping the phone to the ground. She had saw someone standing behind her, their face pale; eyes dark and tired. Their hair was green and dirty. Sally turned around, and saw no one around her. Sally just laughed a bit, thinking it was just her imagination, and turned around to pick up her phone. She got a text; but there was no number that sent the text.

_heLlo saLly,  
yoU haVe grOwn quIte a lOt siNce I saW yoU.  
toMorrow, we'Ll meEt eaCh otHer onCe agAin.  
hoPe yoU're prEtty as thE laSt tiMe we meT. _

Sally closed the phone, and sprinted home. She ran through the front door, and into the closet. She stood there across from Kid, frightened; tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying not to let out sobs.

"Sally, what happened? My thing isn't as important as yours. Tell me, as your brother, what's wrong?" Kid asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sally wiped her cheeks with her palms, but it did no help. Tears kept flowing down her face.

"Read this." Sally said as she opened the message. She handed Kid her phone, and the closet went awkwardly silent for a few moments. Kid then looked up at Sally. "What do I do Kid? I don't know this person, and yet tomorrow, we're going to meet each other." Sally then hugged Kid, crying even harder.

"Sally, there is only one person who will understand all of this." Sally broke the hug, and looked Kid in the eyes.

"Medusa." Both of said at the same time. Kid opened the closet door, and they both practically ran from the closet. They ran around the house, looking for Medusa, but they didn't find her; until they went to the kitchen. Medusa was in there, sitting on the counter; an apple in one hand and a book in her lap, the pages being turned with her other hand. She looked up, and smiled.

"Hello Kid, Sally. Where did you go Kid?" Medusa asked as she put down the book, marking the page she was on as she placed it on the counter. She hopped off the counter, and walked over to Kid and Sally. She saw Sally, who was about to burst out crying again, and then Kid, who was trying to comfort her. "What's wrong with Sally?" Then Sally couldn't help it. She ran over to Medusa, and hugged her as she cried into to shoulder her shirt.

"Mo-Medusa, I-I'm sc-scared." Sally cried out. Medusa knew it was something big to make Sally cry. "Som-someone kn-knows who I am, and- and they texted me." Sally said as Kid held up Sally's phone. Medusa read the text message, before she broke Sally's hug.

"Sally, whoever that person is, they're going to regret sending that message." Medusa said, brushing a strand of Sally's hair behind her ear. "I will find them and make sure that they never hurt you or Kid or anyone else, even if it kills me."

"But, I don't know what to do. What if they find us before tomorrow?" Sally asked, making Medusa clench her jaw shut. She walked past Sally and Kid, and into the dining room. She picked up her cellphone, and flipped it open. She turned it so that it would be the camera. Kid and Sally walked in after her. Medusa held out her hand, motioning for Sally's phone. Kid gave Sally's phone to Medusa. She opened the phone, and took a picture of the message.

"Is this going to help?" Kid asked as he gave Sally her phone back.

"Really, I don't know Kid." Medusa said as she started to text Mira. She wasn't going to go dress shopping at the moment. She sent the text, and soon, every light that was off in the house, turned on, and then turned back off. Everything had become darker as well. All of them looked out the windows, and saw that night had already come upon them.

"But it's not even late. It's only," Sally opened her phone and looked at the clock. "9:35." Sally snapped her phone shut, and looked over at Kid and Medusa.

"But when I looked at my phone, it said 3:18." Medusa said as her phone started to buzz. It was a call from Marie. "Hello?"

"_Just to make sure that I'm not going crazy, it's just past 9:30 at your place too?" _Marie asked, making Medusa raise an eyebrow.

"You're not crazy, don't worry. It's also past 9:30 here. I have no clue what's happening." Sally and Kid looked at each other, scared and confused. They both were thinking, 'How can Medusa be so calm when time skipped ahead 6 hours?' They then turned their attention back to Medusa, who was now trying to calm down Marie through the phone. Kid and Sally both raised an eyebrow as they watched Medusa. "I know. I'm practically acting like that too. Alright, I will see you later. Just try to calm down." Medusa closed the phone, and put it in her skirt pocket.

"Where's father?" Kid asked, making Medusa looked over at him.

"He was right here just a few moments ago. But then he said that he was going out." Medusa trailed off. "Oh no."

"Did he go to the school?" Sally asked. Medusa just shrugged.

"Should we call him?" Kid asked. "He should be at the school."

"Who should be at the school?" They all turned to face the study. Lord Death was standing in the doorway.

"I thought you left!" Medusa practically cried out. Sally and Kid looked at her, very confused. They looked at each other, and shrugged. When they turned to look at Medusa, she wasn't in the spot she was in before. She had walked over to Lord Death, and was now whispering something to him.

"Really?" Lord Death asked, making Medusa nod. Sally and Kid were so very confused now. They had no clue what was happening now, and they probably wouldn't have a clue later. He was now whispering something to Medusa.

"What's wrong with them?" Sally said to Kid, under her breath.

"Beats me." Kid said shrugging. The lights in the house flickered, and then went out. Everything had gone pitch black. Things were just getting worse by the minute.

**That's all I got. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite please!**


End file.
